


Anthology

by NekoAliceYamiYaoi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Liam Dunbar, Brett is Alive, Canon Compliant, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Heterosexual Sex, Liam's mother name is Jenna, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Malia is a cinnamon roll and must be protected, Sexual Tension, She's an angel, Theo and Liam don't know how to deal with feelings, Theo loves 80's music, Theo-centric, background Morey, background Nett, brotp Maleo, confused Theo, first chapter is Theo-centric, in the second chapter there's full smut, probably there should be more tags but I really don't know what else to put, second chapter is Liam-centric, they're both dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 52,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAliceYamiYaoi/pseuds/NekoAliceYamiYaoi
Summary: Theo and Malia, both completely in love with another people -Liam and Scott-, try to find comfort in each other by sleeping together. But they weren't expecting to become friends in the process and rooting for each other's love life.





	1. Theo

**Author's Note:**

> The sumamry sucks, I know, but I didn't know what else to put.
> 
> So this plot wouldn't leave me alone for almost an entire week (lit, I started writing between classes) and I decided to give it a try and whoops, I ended up writing 26K words before I noticed. This has to be the longest one-shot fic I've wrote and I'm very proud of it.  
> Originally this was supposed to be Theo and Malia having sex as a coping mechanism because they were both in love with someone else and they thought they could never be together with that person, and so ended up having sex but then they started becoming friends; but then it became a Theo-centric fic and I hope you like it.
> 
> Also, I'm putting Liam's mom name as "Jenna" because tabbytabbytabby is a sweet bun of happiness and she totally writes the best Jenna Geyer :)

From over Theo's room at the Dunbar-Geyer household, grunts and moans could be heard slipping from the two supernaturals over the bed. Clothes were spread all around the room, having being taken off in a hurry and thrown to whatever part of the chimera's room that could possibly fall. The grunts continued over the bed where half of the bed sheets were pooling at one side of the bed and the two occupants continued with their activities.

Theo looked down at the body beneath him, toned legs wrapped around his torso as he thrusted deeper into the person. A hand shot up and over his bicep, claws out and clinging like he were to escape in that precise moment and he needed to be held. He could feel the familiar sting of claws digging into his skin and probably making a few drops of blood appear but the skin would knit itself together as soon as the claws trailed down his arm.

His left hand moves to wipe the sweat over his forehead but that makes him support his weight over his other arm and his hips stutter as he loses his balance for a second. Because of that he receives a growl of annoyance from his partner.

Malia should really not growl at her partners. I mean, _rude_. He rolls his eyes at her and continues moving his hips faster, now going back to support his weight on both hands. The werecoyote closes her eyes again and her mouth opens as a moaned word slips from them, but it's not exactly a word. It's more something like a name, and Theo knows exactly whose name she's trying to chant like a prayer. It's no secret and he knows she knows. Just like she knows whose name Theo mutters when her mouth is wrapped around him and he's close to the edge.

So he wouldn't really be surprised that right now Malia is thinking of Scott being the one on top of her just like he's thinking of Liam on Malia's place instead of the werecoyote.

Theo felt the familiar tug at his gut and that was the only warning he got before he came, hands clutching the sheets beneath them. Malia's legs tightened around his torso for a moment as she chased her own orgasm, eyes closed and throwing her head back. Just then after they were both too spent to care was when the chimera allowed himself to collapse on top of the werecoyote. As they tried to catch their breath, Theo couldn't help but to feel as empty as he felt before they reached the bed.

How did they got here? Two coyotes -chimera, technically talking about him-, lonely and with the need of human touch, of the touch of someone they could never have. Two people that were barely acquaintances, let alone friends, falling together in bed and tangle in the sheets between claws and moans. Two humans that were desperate for love that they couldn't have and weren't sure they deserved.

"Hey, get up, you're heavy." Malia said annoyed after catching her breath, completely bringing him out of his inner thoughts.

Theo rolled his eyes but got up from her chest with the help of his slightly sore arms, "Yeah, you're not exactly comfy, you know?"

He slid out of her and moved to where his boxers were, right over the desk's chair. As he removed the condom and after tying it threw it away, Theo slid in his boxers, hearing Malia do the same on the other side of the room. He picked up his jeans and as he put them on, he turned around.

Malia had pulled on her underwear and a pair of short that looked slightly familiar to Theo. Oh right. Those had been the shorts she wore today at school.  Then he saw her picking up a navy shirt from the floor beside the bed and about to put it on.

"That's my shirt, you now?"

Malia turned to look at him, shirt still on hand, "So what? I can't find mine and I'm cold."

Theo knows that if he tried it a little longer she would get annoyed and just throw him her -his- shirt back, muttering something about him being an asshole and her being cold. But he also can't fight the coyote in him that tells him to allow her use his shirt, even if she complained that it reeked of him but never attempted to remove it.

The coyote in him wanted her to be comfortable because she started smelling just as sad as she had when they got into his room, and he wanted to comfort the werecoyote.

He was probably not so probably sure that Malia was doing the same thing while wearing his shirt, since it somehow appeased his coyote seeing her comfortable in his clothes.

No, his coyote knew he didn't want her as a mate. He knew exactly who it wanted and that's what made this just sadder.

 

* * *

 

It was just another boring day at school. The pack was spread out in different classes, but they would usually meet at lunch, which was only three hours away. Theo really hadn't had any breakfast this morning because Liam had hurried him to school because, supposedly, they were late. Sometimes and for times like this, Theo hated having to live with Liam. But the rest of the time? He would cherish the small moments, like when he and Liam stayed until late playing videogames, or when the beta would fall asleep on the couch while they were watching a movie and Theo carried him all the way to his room, knowing perfectly that the beta would complain about it the next day but still mutter a 'thank you' while flushing.

He can't help it when Malia comes at him and she sniffs Liam on his clothes and she raises an eyebrow at him but doesn't comment on it. They never talk about it. They never talk about how close Malia stands beside Scott over a pack meeting or how much Theo stares at Liam. They both know just what the other is going through.

The pack didn't know about them... not that there was a _'them'_ but as in _'them having sex'_. Scott probably would scrunch his eyebrows and try to understand why, Stiles would make a gagging noise from the back of his throat, Lydia would stare at them and shrug, and Liam... he's not sure what he would do. Probably he already suspects. I mean, they do it over both Theo's and Malia's room, so the beta should have caught the scent of sex on his bed. Malia said to him that they didn't need to know; it was their business, not the pack's. Theo agreed with her.

And so, whenever one of them felt like it they would go to the other and relieve themselves. Occasionally a handjob or blowjob, or just rut against the other but the more effective way to get it out of their system was to have sex. Also, no matter what, no matter how hurried they were or where they were, they always used a condom. Not that Theo wanted to enter her bare or that Malia would want to feel him inside her after he came, but an unexpected pregnancy? No thanks. Too much going on with the supernatural to add another thing like teenage drama to the mix. That's one of the rules: always wear a condom. Another rule was that if one wanted to do something but the other wasn't feeling it, they wouldn't push the other. Always consent, okay, assholes?

After the bell rang, everyone got out of their classrooms and were on the hallways, going to their next class or talking to a friend while leaning against the locker. Theo was currently walking towards his next class over the hallway, ignoring as some girls were watching him walk and would make a comment of how hot he was. He knew he was hot, okay?

As soon as he turned the corner, a pair of hands grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him inside a utility closet. He has barely any time to adjust his eyes to the light before he feels a pair of hands over his biceps and a familiar scent fills his nostrils.

Malia.

The werecoyote was standing in front of him, her hands roaming over his biceps and occasionally clutching. Theo frowns. Why did Malia dragged him into the janitor's closet when the bell was about to ring? Was it a supernatural emergency? If so, why didn't Liam or Scott told him? And why the janitor's closet?

But just as he goes to open his mouth to ask her about it, Malia lowers herself on her knees in front of him and her hands tug at his belt buckle. The werecoyote quickly starts trying to unloop his belt and a small growl of frustration escaping from her lips when the belt doesn't cooperate with her.

Oh, that's why.

Theo could tell she was getting impatient and she probably was close to just rip the damn thing with her claws but probably was considering that the chimera would have to explain to the others why his belt had been clawed. To be completely honest he has never seen her this horny and hurried. But one sniff in the air told Theo that it wasn't horniness, it was more like a fermented, tart scent that he knew very well.

_Sadness._

Malia wasn't horny, she was upset. And she wanted to blow him to probably forget about it, and although Theo wouldn't mind getting a blowjob without having to ask, the smell of sadness was all he could smell right now and it shouldn't be there in the air if she was going to blow him.

Theo is looking down at her but she's no one near to look back at him; her eyes are over his belt which she finally managed to unloop.

"Malia."

The werecoyote ignored him, eyes fierce as she worked on unbuckling him with trembling hands.

_"Malia."_

Malia succeeded on her task, still not meeting his eyes, throwing the belt on the floor and hands reaching for his zip when Theo felt a growl rumble in his chest, eyes flashing gold. His hands shot to her hands and encircled her wrists, stopping her before she could get further.

If she had really been horny she could've just growled at him or glare at him, but when she didn't and she actually stopped and didn't try to remove his hands from her wrists, Theo knew he did the right thing.

They stayed like that, Malia on her knees in front of him with her head down and her hands at a safe distance from Theo's dick; the chimera still holding her while looking down. Both their heartbeats were coming to a slow beat as the adrenaline died down little by little.

Slowly and almost gently, Theo used his grip around her wrists to pull her up on her feet, and she allowed herself to be pulled. Even after they're standing in front of the other the chimera doesn't let go of her wrists but the grip is softer this time, enough that if Malia tried it she could make him let go. But for some reason she didn't.

The chimera is sure he just heard the bell rang, indicating that their class was just starting and that they probably should come out of the janitor's closet. He eyed his belt over the floor and considered letting go of Malia to go retrieve it but the scent of something salty made him stop thinking about class and turn his head to the front. He was expecting Malia to keep her head down, probably in anger or embarrassment, but he really wasn't expecting the sight he had right now in front of him and Theo's heart stopped for a moment.

Malia's face was red but not from anger or embarrassment; her eyelashes wet and eyes glassy and looking back at him, lips trembling and in a pout, obviously trying hard not to cry or allow any sound come from her mouth. He had never seen her cry, and although he was sure she was perfectly capable of doing it, it was still a shock to be able to see her so close and personal. Nobody was in here with them to witness it.

Theo continued to look at her, not just stare but really look at her, when a small and broken sob escaped her mouth and it looks like it was all it took for her to break down. The tears were allowed to come out and go down her cheeks, sadness wafting over the janitor's closet and each time getting stronger than the smell of chemicals.

Then, before Theo could muster any word, Malia just made her head forward until it was leaning against the chimera's strong chest. Theo stilled; Malia's forehead felt too hot that he was sure he could feel it over his chest through his shirt although that thought was absurd, but no matter how much he was conflicted, he stayed there. Tears still continued to fall from the werecoyote's eyes, but no sound except from the occasional sob coming from Malia. At some point his hands had let go of her wrists, probably because of the shock, because they were at each side of Malia but not touching her; they were suspended on air.

He's been in several situations and he's being able to handle them before but right now? Fuck, he was too stiff that probably he's had a heart attack and Malia hasn't realized it.

Theo didn't know what to do with his hands so he, even with the knowledge that he could probably get mauled to death by the werecoyote, slowly brought his hands so they were resting over Malia's back. He felt her stiff for a moment at the alien touch but when she didn't made an attempt to move away he relaxed a little and allowed the werecoyote to cry over his chest. Malia allowed herself to be held and her sobbing grew heavier but not louder.

They stayed like that during the whole third period, and Theo forgot about not having breakfast and being hungry.

 

* * *

 

They don't talk about it but Theo knows something changed. He knows that Malia can feel it too. Sure, they're still snappy and occasionally growl at the other but the level of anger of the growls and hate in the words has lowered. He later found out that Malia had acted that way because she had seen Scott talking to some cute girl and they seemed like they were getting along, all smiley and chatty. Jealous and unrequited love should not mix. Theo could totally understand her as he too had once witnessed Liam talking to some cute girl and he had broken a pen with two fingers by just watching. Luckily no one noticed.

Theo's also sure their relationship has definitely changed the day Malia just barged into his room one day after school -probably Mrs. Geyer allowed her in; he had been over his desk, sitting on his chair and trying to do his homework when the door suddenly opened and the werecoyote was entering the room without invitation, closing the door behind her and after throwing her backpack to the floor, she threw herself over his bed as if she did it almost every day and asked him if he understood the Math homework because she didn't knew shit.

Theo stayed still in his chair, not exactly sure how to react because how was he supposed to act if Malia just appeared in his room and threw herself over his bed and wanted his help with homework?

So he just stared at her, still holding his pen between his fingers.

Malia, lying on her stomach over the bed and her legs moving over the headrest, opened her book and started passing the pages, trying to find the right one.

"Are you gonna help me or are you gonna goddamn stare?"

Theo snapped out of it and the two spent the afternoon doing homework together.

It started becoming something normal for them: Malia would sometimes come to his room after school and demand the chimera to help her with whatever homework she didn't understood or she was having trouble with, usually Maths. Theo would still stare at her like she had dyed her hair pink and her skin were orange.

One time Malia barged into his room without knocking -like always- but this time Theo was coming out of the bathroom having just showered, the single white towel he had wrapped around his waist was now on the floor and he stood there naked in all his glory with the werecoyote standing over the door. Theo was aware of the drops of water sliding over his naked torso and trailing south as the two of them stayed in silence for a moment.

Malia just eyed him for a few seconds before walking to his bed and throwing her backpack over it, complaining about the stupid Maths that apparently weren't any good in the world.

Theo would've had felt embarrassed to be caught naked like this but this was Malia. The werecoyote had seen him naked in other occasions but they were much more different than right now. Malia didn't comment on it, nor she look back at him. Theo got dressed as she continued complaining about their stupid teacher and the stupid homework, her eyes on the book the whole time he changed.

After he was done he actually told her that she could be less rude and if she just asked him instead of demand his help, he would do it. Malia rolled her eyes but the very next day she actually came into his room after knocking on the door and actually asked him to help her with her homework.

Theo could not sleep that night.

 

* * *

 

The sex stops. Well, it doesn't fully stop. They still do some stuff and occasionally have sex but it's not as frequent as before. He realized it when he was searching for an eraser inside the drawers of his desk and he found the condoms box. He took them out of the drawer and stared at them, peeking inside to see how many there were left and if he needed to go and buy more soon. There were still three left. The last time he used one -meaning he had sex- had been almost a week ago. Huh.

Theo stares at them for another full minute before he decides not to think about it and throws the box back inside his drawer and continues searching for the eraser.

Half hour later Malia comes without knocking like always but that's the way she is, and they start working on their homework: He over his desk and Malia on her stomach over his bed with her legs sometimes moving in the air.

His phone was laying face-down on top of his History book, playing music since he works better if he has music. Elvis Presley's ['All Shook Up'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3rQEbQJx5Bo) was faintly playing over his phone and he was tapping his notebook with his pen while unconsciously following the rhythm. He could also barely register his foot tapping on the floor but he didn't notice that Malia was no longer looking at her book but at him. She watched as he unconsciously tapped the floor with his foot.

She glanced back at her book before she turned her attention to him again and opened her mouth,

"What is that?" she asked, referring to the song. Theo stopped his foot, for the very first time realizing he had been doing that, and looked at his phone and back at the coyote.

"I know that you actually spent half of your life living in a den but have you really never heard of Elvis Presley?"

Malia shakes her head like it's something common. Theo sighs like he can't believe it. Because he can't believe it. He reaches for his phone to turn up the volume so she can hear the song better and can actually appreciate it.

But obviously it's Malia he's thinking about.

"I didn't say turn the volume up. Shut it up, I can't concentrate." she says in an annoyed tone before she turns her attention back to her book and continues reading.

Theo rolled his eyes but didn't do it, and she didn't told him to do it a second time so he really doesn't bothers to do it. And although she said that, Theo can see her fingers move with the rhythm and he knows that nobody can resist to the King.

A couple of days later Theo was over his room, sitting over his desk and trying to get his Biology assignment done so he can rest a little when Malia comes rushing into his room and throws her bag over his bed but instead of going to his bed, she goes to where he has his laptop turned on and quickly grabs it and starts typing something. He's not pretty sure what she's doing but Malia seems like she's done doing whatever she did on his laptop and looks back at him, laptop still over her lap.

"What's-

"Shut up and listen."

Theo does so. Nina Simone's ['Feeling Good'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D5Y11hwjMNs) starts playing from over his laptop seconds later and he realizes that she probably searched it over youtube and wants him to listen to the song. Why, he's not sure. But the werecoyote is looking back at him, wide eyes and mouth hanging slightly open almost as if she's waiting something from him; waiting for him to say something or react in some kind of way and- _Oh_.

Malia just discovered a song she liked -like the ones Theo usually hears while in his room- and she came all the way to share it with him.

Is this girl real? She could have texted him to look for the song, but she probably wanted to see his reaction. She looks so happy so he should probably not tell her that he already knows this song. He just smiles back and they continue listening to the song, whatever he was doing forgotten over his desk.

 

* * *

 

Another day, Malia had come to his room just to hang out. They did their homework early and spent the rest of the afternoon listening to more music that Malia had discovered and Theo had to admit it, it was kinda cute. Not Malia, because she would punch him, but how she behaved when she played the song and waited for Theo's reaction. Although most of the songs he already knew, there were a few ones that he didn't and he really did enjoyed listening to them.

After Malia showed him all the songs she had found, she decided to grab his laptop as hers and for once asked -not demanded- to see his playlists.

Theo was surprised but he was sure she meant the 'Oldies' playlist he had and usually used as background music while doing homework, so he picked up his laptop from her lap and started typing. He gave her his laptop back and moments later beautiful music from before long they were even born started playing.

Each time a new song came and she really liked that one, Malia would just write down the name of the song over a page of her Math notebook to search for it later once back at her house. Apparently she liked all the Elvis Presley's ones he had on that playlist, which wasn't a surprise for Theo.

Nighttime came rather quickly that Theo didn't even noticed, only after he started yawning very loud, sounding almost like a wolf. Malia was dozing off but she tried to stay awake because his playlist wasn't over yet.

Theo had gone downstairs to put the tray with food they had brought to his room over the sink. He decided to wash the dishes since his were the only ones over the sink and Mrs. Geyer shouldn't come home only to clean someone else's mess.

After he finished he went upstairs to his room and opened the door, expecting Malia to whine about taking too long to come back again but instead he found the werecoyote asleep over his bed. But she wasn't in the same position she had been when he left, over her stomach and watching videos over his laptop. No. His laptop had been put back on the desk and the coyote was lying on her right side, her head resting on top of one of his pillows and the covers from the left side of his bed had been removed so she could squirm underneath them and leave the other side of the bed neat.

Was she planning in sleeping here? She has never done that, not even when they had sex and it was late. She would always grab her stuff and leave before either one of them fell asleep.

Theo walks towards the bed and goes around it, standing so he's at the opposite side of Malia and he's facing Malia's back. He stares at her back and is surprised that the coyote hasn't snapped about being able to feel his staring at her. For her heartbeat he could tell she wasn't totally asleep.

"Malia."

"Mm?"

"Are you gonna get up?"

"No, I'm too tired to move, let alone drive." was the only answer she provided.

The chimera knew that no matter what he told her she wouldn't move.  She had made a decision and that was, for some reason, to spend the night on his bed.

Theo looked around his room as if making sure no one was around, before he shook his jeans and changed his shirt into one for bed. Removing the covers from his side so he could slip in, the bed dipped a little and he looked over at Malia to see if he had disturbed her. When she didn't make a move or comment, he continued slipping over his side of the bed until he was lying on the mattress. He reached over his nightstand and turned off the lights, the room turning dark immediately and making it difficult for him to make out anything.

He settled on his back, staring at the ceiling and trying to make his brain to shut off for a minute so he could go to sleep when he felt the bed dipping beside him, signifying that Malia was moving around. For a moment he thought that she would just move into a more comfortable position but then the coyote grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to her body until they were spooning, her back to his chest and an arm around her waist.

Malia had her eyes closed the whole time but Theo could hear her heartbeat: it was steady. She wasn't completely asleep, but she wasn't affected by what she just did. Theo on the other hand? Theo stayed stiff for a moment, not being able to relax because this was new to him but it didn't felt bad. It felt... nice. His body started to relax and so had his heart which couldn't stop beating with confusion since Malia made them spoon.

Theo could only close his eyes as sleep took over him.

 

* * *

 

_"They were spooning!"_

Scott and the rest of the pack looked up from their food to where Liam was standing, hair looking disheveled as if he had run all the way there which he probably did. Since it was Saturday and there was no school, the pack had decided to go and have breakfast together at the lovely dinner a couple of blocks away from the hospital. Theo and Malia were nowhere to be seen as they both had said they were gonna get a little late. Liam had just arrived and looked between each member of the pack, who were all with the same confusion plastered over their faces.

"What do you mean? Who were spooning?" Scott asked his beta.

"Theo and Malia! Last night I went to his room to check if he was already asleep because it as pretty early and Malia was there on his bed. With him. And they were spooning! Not just cuddling or sleeping next to each other but spooning and-

"Wait." Stiles cut him off.

"What?"

"Was Theo the little spoon?"

Liam blinked a few times. "What?"

"I'm just asking! I never got to be the big spoon; Malia always was. I always had to be the little spoon!" he whines.

"No. Theo was the big spoon."

_"WHAT?!"_

"Anyways..." Lydia says, trying to make Stiles stop muttering about 'oh, the betrayal', and turns to the beta but Scott beats her to it.

"So they're together or...?" his tone didn't show he was happy or sad or angry or confused. It was a neutral tone.

"I don't know! I don't think so... right?" he asked the last part with a small worried frown.

"Liam, he lives with you. You should know." Stiles tells him, finally having calmed down, "Haven't you, I don't know, catch her scent over his room or his clothes?"

"Yes, but it also smells like me and sometimes like you guys, but that doesn't mean that we're together or something."

Lydia shrugs, "Maybe they're just sleeping together."

The other guys turn to look at her with surprised expressions and she rolls her eyes. Guys.

"What? It's completely understandable. They're both teenagers; supernatural ones but still teenagers. Malia is a beautiful girl with needs and Theo is hot."

_"Lydia!"_

"What? He is, don't tell me he isn't, Stiles." she gave him a look. Stiles just huffed and pouted, crossing his arms over his chest like a kid.

Silence fell over the pack after that. Liam slide on the booth beside Scott and stared at the menu over his place. For a moment, Scott thought that the talk was going to end there and stay like that-

"I'm gonna figure it out." Stiles declared.

"Stiles, no."

"Stiles, yes."

Just as Scott was about to tell his best friend to not meddle and try to act all FBI, they heard the jingle of the bells over the door indicating that someone had just came into the dinner. They saw Theo walking towards the booth they were sitting in and moments later Malia was parking outside as well. Just as Theo arrived at the booth and stood there, Malia came into the dinner and walked towards them, a frown after seeing Theo standing.

"You're just arriving?" Theo asked.

"I didn't want to get up. What about you? What's your excuse?"

"Couldn't find my truck keys."

"Dumbass."

Theo just shrugged and went to slide in the booth beside Liam, who moved a little to make more space for him to sit. Surprising everyone except Theo, Malia went to sit beside the chimera's side instead of Lydia's side, which had more space. The chimera simply moved more to also give her space although the space ran out and their thighs were pressed against each other.

Nobody said anything and Scott and Lydia started eating while Theo, Liam and Malia ordered their food. Stiles just narrowed his eyes as he stared at the scene going on before him:

Malia started talking about how hungry she was and went to grab Theo's menu but the chimera swatted her hands. _'This one is mine, get your own.'_ he told her and Malia just rolled her eyes and asked Lydia to show her hers since she already had ordered.

Yep, he was gonna figure out what was going on.

 

* * *

 

Theo arrived at the house a couple of hours after school ended. Mrs. Geyer had needed a ride to her job after her car didn't start and Theo generously offered to take her. The least he could do if she was allowing him to stay at her house and treating him like he was part of the family. After that, he didn't felt like going back home so after Liam texted him wanting to know where he was, Theo answered that he was gonna stroll around the mall for a while. Liam texted him 'ok' and that was all.

After being out for almost two hours and getting tired -and not really being in the mood anymore-, Theo decided to come back to the house and didn't see the need to text Liam. He wasn't his mom, he shouldn't be telling him when he would come back home.

So, he arrived at the Dunbar-Geyer, his car keys secured in his pocket, and for some reason making sure not to make too much noise. Maybe Liam was sleeping, and he didn't wanted to disturb. He considered preparing a sandwich but decided to just go to his room and get started with his homework. His feet were dragging him upstairs and towards his room.

He was about to get into his room when he heard some splashing, like water being thrown at the floor. Theo frowned and knowing very well that it came from the beta's room, he decided to investigate. He moved and walked towards the door, his hand over the knob and about to open the door when he heard a moan and he stopped on his tracks.

Although his brain is about to have a mild meltdown, Theo is sure that what he just heard was a moan. And he knows that voice. He would recognize it anywhere. No, no, no. Turn around and go to your room. Lock yourself there and put on your earbuds and listen to music. Listen to the music and ignore whatever is going on in the other room.

The splashing sound was heard again, definitely water, and Theo is now curious. He knows about that stupid saying: Curiosity killed the cat, but what they don't know is that satisfaction brought it back.

Licking his lips, the chimera turned the knob around and slowly opened the bedroom's door. Once inside the beta's room -and after inhaling his aroma- Theo noticed that the sounds hadn't come from this room but from the bathroom and the sounds continued. He should probably call out for Liam to let him know he's here but the predatory part in him doesn't allow him.

He knew he had to walk towards the door and see what was going on inside the bathroom. The door was slightly ajar enough for him to be able to see what was going on inside the bathroom. He controlled his heartbeat and breathing so the beta wouldn't be able to hear him before he succeeded in his task. He approached the door slowly as he could, one hand coming up and stopping mid-air before reaching for the door. He wasn't gonna rest his hand on the door and risk the door cracking as it moved and alert Liam of his presence. He looked through the space between the door and inside the bathroom and his breath hitched:

Liam's hair was wet and some bangs sticking to his forehead, eyes closed and mouth hanging open. He was lying inside the bathtub, leaning back against the side of the bath and showing Theo his right profile. But that's not what made Theo hold his breath.

It was the sound of water splashing inside the tub at the same time the beta's arm/hand moved in up-and-down movements and the expression over his face as he did so.

 

_Liam was masturbating over the bathtub._

 

Theo felt his cock stir in his jeans and he suppressed a growl because shit, that was so hot. The scent of arousal was coming so hard from inside that Theo was sure that if he were to fully open the door he would have to hold himself from somewhere to not be thrown to the ground by the powerful smell.

Liam kept moving his hand and his face kept the same scrunched expression but it was obvious he was enjoying it by the sounds and the smell coming from him. Drops of water were trailing down over his cheeks and over the top of his nose and Theo watched as that single drop dangled from the tip of his nose before falling and disappearing over his lips. Theo could admire him all day, standing there outside of the bathroom's door like a total pervert. Hell, he could even watch him just being in the tub without doing anything but this? Oh, this was so much better.

Liam still hasn't noticed, _obvious_ , as he continued moving his hand and didn't do anything to prevent those moans from slipping past his plump lips. His breathing was heavy and the hair continued to stick to his forehead but the beta didn't seem to care; raising one leg so it was perched on the edge of the bathtub and his other arm moved lower between his legs, the panting continued as his hand went lower and by the loud moan that came from Liam's lips Theo had a pretty good idea where that hand had traveled to. And apparently, it succeeded.

Water continued splashing out of the bathtub as now both hands were moving over different targets; the strong leg over the edge of the bathtub arching a little before tensing but the moaning didn't stopped. And Liam didn't seem to be any closer in opening his eyes as he continued his vigorous masturbation.

Theo could stay where he was and watch until Liam came undone, throwing his head back, exposing his delicious neck and his mouth opening but probably no sound coming out as he couldn't hold a growl but he knew that this was wrong.

He shouldn't be lusting after his friend, after someone that didn't wanted him.

Sorrowly but knowing it's the right thing to do -fuck Scott McCall for making him care about morals-, Theo tore his eyes away from the spectacle. He stepped back and held his breath as he made his way out of the beta's room, closing the door as Liam had left it before getting in the bathroom. The chimera could go to his room and act as if he hadn't witnessed the most beautiful and hot thing he's ever seen but he knew that wasn't possible.

Before he came into the beta's room he was sure that he could probably have done it, but it was no longer an option. He wouldn't be able to keep his hands to himself knowing that the beta was just across the hall doing... that. His chimera and his wolf were both fighting to be released and although Theo was tempted to let them out and play, he couldn't. Not now.

Theo growled at himself and then quickly proceeded to go downstairs as quietly as he could but also in a hurry in case Liam just heard him growl. He reached the bottom of the stairs and had to restrain himself from launching to the door; he reached and opened the door and as he's closing it, he's almost sure he could still hear the water splashing.

 

* * *

 

Theo got to Malia's house in no time. He's pretty sure he broke at least two driving rules while getting there but he doesn't care. His hands had been gripping the steering wheel so tight he was worried he was gonna break it.

Thank god it was Malia and not Mr. Tate who opened the door but Theo already knew that her dad wasn't home because his car wasn't in the driveway.

"You smell horny." she said as soon as she opened the door.

"I am horny."

Malia nodded and moved aside to let him inside her house. After two rounds of sex, Theo finally managed to calm down his animals but not satiate them. He knew that they would never be satiated until he had the beta in his arms, where he was supposed to be.

Theo was sitting over the edge of Malia's bed in only his jeans, not bothering enough to put his shirt back on. He also wasn't sure where it had landed. The door opened and the werecoyote entered the room, only wearing her long shirt and no pants. She was carrying two pizzas on her left hand and on the other one she was balancing two coke cans.

"Wanna watch a movie?" she asked as she approached her bed and dropped the pizzas.

"Sure."

They spent the rest of the afternoon watching horror movies and criticizing the poor survival instincts of the characters while eating pizza.

Theo felt at ease that night.

 

* * *

 

A few days after the bathtub fiasco and then the sex marathon turned into horror movies marathon with Malia, Theo realized something: They had ran out of condoms. Sure, they hadn't been having too much sex like before, but still it occasionally happened and Theo liked to be prepared and so, the chimera was standing over an aisle at the supermarket, holding a blue basket while looking at the variety of condoms. He's looking for the one he usually uses and after a moment of searching he finds it. He grabs and holds the package and stares at them, remembering what Malia once told him: _'There's only two things you buy in XL, and one of them isn't pizza.'_ At least Malia had the nice touch to tell him about his size. It's not like Theo didn't know already, okay?

Instead of just picking one box -like usual- he picks two boxes: one for his room and another one for Malia's bathroom. He can't be the one always carrying a condom in case they're somewhere else and can't get their hands on them. So, they'll have condoms in both houses in case they do it in wherever house.

Just as he was picking up the second package he hears a heart skip a beat and since he knows -this is Beacon Hills- that a heart jumping could be because of scare, he turns around to where the heartbeat was coming. He follows it to the other side of the aisle to the other only person standing there:

Liam.

Liam was starting at him, a similar basket over his hand and with several items inside it as well. They both stay like that, standing there while staring at each other and not saying a word.

Liam's eyes move from Theo to the package he has in his hand and the other package that's already in the basket. He looks back to look at Theo but his eyes actually end up looking at the package over the chimera's hand. The beta's face turns red as he reads 'XL' and his heart skips another beat, probably too embarrassed to noticed that Theo's own treacherous heart was beating like crazy inside his chest.

Liam opens his mouth and Theo is really thankful because he's not going to be the one to talk first, but after a moment the beta closes his mouth. Apparently he's not that lucky. They continue staring at each other for a little more before Liam suddenly turns around and walks away from the aisle, not sparing another look at the chimera.

Theo tries to follow his heartbeat but there are a lot of noises over the other aisles and he loses the beta's heartbeat after a moment, silently cursing his luck. He looks at the box still over his hand and after a long sigh, he drops it inside the basket and continues his shopping. He can worry about Liam later.

 

* * *

 

Liam had late lacrosse practice so he wouldn't be coming home for a couple of hours. So that mean that Malia could come without raising suspicions. Not that she couldn't hang out with him aside from pack business, but the pack would find it weird if suddenly she was over his room one afternoon like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Theo was on the bed, leaning back against the headboard with his legs crossed at his ankles. A book was nestled over his lap and he was immersed in it, loving how the words could transport you to another realm with just your imagination. Malia was also on the bed, lying on her stomach at the other side of the bed using his laptop because apparently his was better than hers and she didn't want to be carrying that thing around whenever she came here. Her legs were stretched until her bare feet where almost touching the headboard at one side of Theo's arms. From where he was sitting the chimera could see that Malia was watching videos like she has been doing for the past hour, and it doesn't look like she's gonna stop any soon.

"Oh my god, yes. _Yes!_ "

Malia _really_ loved food.

The video showed a juicy steak in a nice white plate and then some gravy sauce was being poured on top of the steak and Malia's eyes flashed.

" _YES!_ Oh my God, _yes!_ "

And just like that Stiles bursts into the room, having come from nowhere and with no reason to be there to be honest and also, why doesn't anyone knock to get into his room?

"You two ARE having sex!" the brunet yells, pointing an accusatory finger at them.

Both Theo and Malia stop what they're doing to stare at the human over the doorframe. Theo kind of rolled his eyes, his hands still on top of the book.

"Really? Malia, why didn't you tell me. I would've put my book down."

The coyote flipped him but she had a grin over her face. Theo returned the grin and his right leg was nudged with one of the coyote's feet; the swatted the foot away and Malia laughed.

Stiles was looking between the two of them with wide eyes and mouth hanging open, looking at Theo then at Malia, Theo and Malia, and so. It was like he couldn't comprehend what was happening, and watching two very different animals interact.

"I, uh....I..." he couldn't even form proper words, still standing over the door.

"Stiles."

The human turned his attention to the werecoyote who had called his name.

"Go home, Stiles. I wanna keep watching this Vine recompilation if you don't mind."

"Is there the one where the guy is dancing in the bathroom, trips and falls?" Theo asks.

"Yes!" the werecoyote answers with a big smile. "Isn't it fucking hilarious?!"

Theo snorts and Stiles just turns his attention to him like he just punched someone. The poor human opens and closes his mouth several times.

_"Oh my God."_

Before closing the door -seriously, how did he got in?- and going downstairs while muttering _'ohmygod'_ as he made his way to the door and finally leave the house. Malia turned back to her video and Theo, after shrugging, returned to his book.

Ok, so maybe the pack would know something has changed. So what? Something really has changed.

 

* * *

 

If Theo felt like everyone in the pack was staring at him the next day at school and felt kind of uncomfortable, he wouldn't show it to anyone. He knows that Stiles probably went running to Saint Scott's house and told him about what happened at his room the other night. Probably he exaggerated some of the stuff because he could feel Scott's eyes drilling holes over the back of his head during Biology. What did Stiles told him? They obviously knew something was up with Theo and Malia.

At lunch while sitting over their usual table, the pack might be trying to not make it as if they were staring but to be honest? They were terrible at that. Especially Mason and Corey. They were blatantly staring at Theo and when Malia came to sit with them they looked between both of them. Okay, so they knew. Big deal. If they really had a problem, not that they had any saying in this, but if they had a problem with it they would say it. But since nobody was saying anything Theo supposed that maybe it wasn't that big of a deal.

The only one that wasn't present was Liam, which Theo didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Biology test." Mason answered after he asked.

The rest of the day went by normal. Well, as normal as it can be in Beacon Hills highschool.

Theo was coming out of the building, backpack hanging over his left shoulder and car keys on his right hand as he made his way towards his truck. Malia was going shopping with Lydia, which Theo supposed it was a way for the banshee to ask all the details without the rest of the pack and so Malia could be more open. None of the guys had approached him or wanted to make plans with him after school, so the chimera supposed that he was safe. For now, at least.

As he made his way to the parking lot he was surprised to see Liam leaning against his truck, lacrosse bag right beside his feet over the ground. The beta smiled as he saw him getting closer and Theo's not gonna lie: he loved that the beta would smile at him.

"Don't get me wrong, you're a sight for sore eyes but what are you doing here?" Theo asked.

"Practice was cancelled."

Theo nodded and looked around; none of the other pack members were near. "Want me to give you a ride?"

"Wait, really? You sure?"

"You're standing right next to my truck after school, waiting for me to show up; don't tell me you weren't expecting a ride."

Liam shrugs all innocent, "You wouldn't make me walk all the way back home."

Theo actually smirks and Liam's eyes widen.

"Y-You wouldn't! _It's 20 blocks!_ "

"Fresh air will do you good." Theo said as he went to get inside his truck, the beta standing there beside the door.

"What about predators?" he whined.

Theo turns to look at him before closing the door, "Run fast." and with a smirk he closes the door, still looking at Liam as he starts the engine.

Liam gasps, "I hate you." his heart skips a beat. The beta grumbles as he pouts angrily and crosses his arms over his chest.

Theo can't help but to genuinely smile at that. He watches as Liam turns around, grabbing his lacrosse bag from the ground and ready to walk away when the chimera moves his truck and drives to follow him, honking the horn to have Liam's attention.

"Come on, baby wolf, move your sweet ass to my truck."

"Really?"

"I couldn't leave a puppy out here on their own. Scott would kill me, both as the Alpha and a future veterinarian."

Liam really doesn't complain about the 'puppy' thing and gets in the truck.

Theo drives them away from the school and back home. _Home._ That's a weird word to use but it's true. Not only because he's living with the Geyers but because he really feels that that place is home. Home is wherever Liam is. Fuck, he really is in too deep.

The ride, which had been mostly silent, soon would turn into something else. Theo could feel it by the way the beta was fidgeting over his seat, almost as if he wanted to jump out of his skin or out of the truck.

"So... you and Malia."

Oh, there it is.

The grip on the steering wheel tightened a little before he willed his hands to relax. He didn't want to answer, but Liam apparently wasn't done.

"That's cool. You two. I mean, she's nice. She's badass and you're badass too, so I can totally get it. Plus, she must smell nice and-

"We're not dating."

Liam blinks a few times as he turns to look at him, although Theo keeps his eyes on the road, "You're not?"

"No."

"But you are having sex."

"Yes."

"But you're not dating."

 _'Oh my god, thank god you're pretty'_ Theo thought as he rolled his eyes but nodded either ways.

Liam let out a 'oh' before falling silent for a minute. It's like he was thinking about the situation or trying to understand it. Probably the latter. Theo really wanted to turn and see what kind of expression he was wearing but he ordered himself not to take his eyes away from the road.

"Wanna do something?" Liam said out of the blue, turning his body to look at him.

_'With you, everything.'_

Theo blinked out of his trance. "What?"

"I, um, do you wanna go and watch a movie?"

The chimera compelled his heart to stay still, his hands to not grip the wheel too tight and for his voice to come out nonchalant.

"Sure,"

And so they ended up at the line of the movie theater while Liam paid for their tickets -he insisted. Theo tried to act as if he wasn't jumping like an overexcited puppy because he was spending more time with Liam. Alone. Damn, was he really that desperate? A glance at Liam's direction told him that yes, he was.

As he was waiting he saw a tall guy walking past them and suddenly the guy's eyes followed where Liam was, smiling at the woman behind the counter as she gave him the tickets. The guy's eyes raked all over Liam's body and Theo could smell the lust in the air. He felt his eyes glow and he growled at the guy who couldn't keep his eyes away from the beta.

Theo really was about to move towards the guy and tell him to stop staring at what wasn't his when he suddenly felt calm by Liam grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the concession stand.

Theo wasn't really paying too much attention to the movie. Hell, if asked he wouldn't be able to tell you what it was about because right now all his focus was on Liam. Liam, sitting beside him and holding the popcorn over his lap and smiling at whatever was happening at the screen, his eyes shining because of the movie's lighting. Theo could admire him all day. He could hear people around them laughing and commenting about the movie but all of his attention was drawn to the beautiful beta at his side.

Liam laughed again, the smile reaching his eyes, and Theo couldn't help but to smile too.

They came back home after the movie ended. Theo's not sure how it ended and he's not really interested. Apparently it was a good movie since all the way home Liam couldn't keep his mouth shut, talking about the bits he liked and the funny parts. Maybe he'll watch it again later so he can talk with Liam about it.

"Are you listening? I asked if you liked the part where the guy jumps out of the window and lands in the pool."

"Yeah, sure."

Liam stops and therefore, Theo does too. They're standing in front of the door now.

"There was no such thing in the movie, Theo."

"Then why are you talking about it, baby wolf?"

"I just wanted to see if you were paying attention, which clearly you weren't, and that I was right about something."

Theo smirks, "And what's that?"

"That you weren't really watching the movie."

The chimera snorts, "Of course I did."

"What was the name of the movie?"

Oh, fuck.

Theo's smirk fell. _Quick! Think about something to tell him but don't just stand there and not say anything!_

Liam was still looking at him and the little shit was grinning. Oh, what the hell.

"Okay, maybe I didn't." he admitted.

"You could've told me you didn't want to watch that movie. We could've picked another one."

"No, it's not that. Sorry, I was just... I had other things going in my mind."

"Important things?"

Theo stares at his blue eyes and gets lost in them for a second.

"Yes,"

Liam smiled sheepishly and looked down at the ground for a moment before clearing his throat and turning around to open the door. They entered the house and the first thing that Theo could tell was the third scent and heartbeat over the living room. He had been too immersed in the beta's eyes that he didn't register it until they were inside the house and saw Malia sitting on the couch. Liam stopped immediately in the middle of the living room as if he were intruding. And this was his house.

"Sorry, your mom let me in." she told the beta as she stood up but didn't approached them.

"Oh, right."

Malia looked at him and then at Theo, then back at Liam, "Did I interrupt?"

No shit, Sherlock. Theo was about to open his mouth and tell her but Liam beat him to it.

"No, no. Not at all." why was Liam's heart beating so fast? The beta turned to face the chimera, "I gotta go and take a shower."

And without saying anything else Liam turned around, lacrosse bag on hand, and ran upstairs. Well, maybe not ran but he didn't exactly went upstairs quietly and at a normal pace.

Theo watched him going up and only after he heard the door of his bedroom close it's when the chimera flopped face down on the couch, drowning a growl of desperation over the cushions. Malia stood there silently and then patted his head in a _'there there'_ motion.

 

* * *

 

Two days. Two days since him and Liam went to the movie theater and spend a nice afternoon before they arrived home and Malia was waiting for him. She had to do a Math test and she really didn't understand a thing so she came for his help. That's why she had been there. Theo was really relieved that she didn't want to have sex because to be honest he wasn't really in the mood. And also Liam was there and it would've been awkward to just go to Malia's house to have sex after spending time with Liam. Oh, how sad was his life, Theo thought.

King Floyd's ['Groove Me'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DXtSI3QSPTk) was currently playing over his room as he and Malia chilled. He was resting on his bed, leaning over the headboard while typing something over his laptop, his legs brought up so the laptop was balanced on his knees. He could feel the warmth of Malia's right calf pressed against his hip. Malia was on her back, her feet over the pillows, and holding her phone over her face while checking tumblr. Theo was really waiting for it to fall over her face again. Yes, again. Twice it happened for the past hour and the werecoyote just jabbed him in the ribs with her foot, telling him to shut up. Theo did so because it's happened to him also, so he's not any better.

There's a knock over his door -thank you, whoever this is- and after verbal confirmation from his part to enter the room, the door opens to reveal Mrs. Geyer on the other side, smiling at the two teenagers.

"Malia, would you like to stay for dinner?" she asked in a gentle tone.

Malia stared at Liam's mom for a moment before turning to look at Theo like asking if it was okay with him. The chimera shrugged like telling her that it was up to her. The werecoyote turned to Mrs. Geyer and smiled.

Dinner was awkward as fuck. Theo should have known better. The Dread Doctors didn't raise him to be a fool, but here he was. At a family dinner with the guy he was in love, his mother and the girl he was having sex with. Survival at its finest.

Mrs. Geyer -Jenna- was asking Malia about school and as the girl complained about Maths, Theo dared to sneak a look at the beta. Liam was looking, more like glaring, at his plate like it had offended him in some way and Theo wanted to ask what was wrong but Jenna's delightful laughter interrupted him. Jenna smiled at Malia as she told her what a sweet and funny girl she was, and Malia was between telling her that she already knew that and shyly thank her, so she only looked back at her food.

Theo couldn't help but to smile at that. It was kinda cute to see Malia act shy when she was always so bold and big-mouth. His mouth had just quirked up when he heard a low growl and quickly snapped his head to Liam's direction, which was the direction where the growl came from. Although he turned his head away, the beta had definitely been looking his way. Why did he growl?

Luckily Jenna hadn't noticed but he was sure that Malia did, but she wasn't looking his way; she was still listening to Liam's mom talking. Theo decided to let it go this time and continue eating.

 

* * *

 

The next day is not as pleasant as the last one. Sure, dinner had ended up relatively good. Except for the part where Jenna asked how long had they been going out and Theo had choked, Malia had spat her water and Liam broke a glass with his bare hand. Yep, what a lovely scene. He quickly corrected her and she, the smell of embarrassment rolling off of her, apologized. But if anyone asked, yeah, dinner had been good.

Theo was sitting over the chair in front of his desk while checking some notes from his homework; he was alone at his room and at the Dunbar-Geyer house: Liam was spending the night at Mason's, and Mr. and Mrs. Geyer were out on a date, so Theo had the house for himself. Not that he was gonna throw a party like a teenager in one of those stupid movies, but it was nice to enjoy the peacefulness. Until he heard someone coming upstairs and he frowned. He thought that Liam was staying the night.

The door opened and Malia came into his room, more like barged into his room. For a moment he thought that she probably wanted some help with the homework but she wasn't carrying her backpack. To be clearer, her hands were empty. How did she got in if she didn't had a key? She probably entered the house from the kitchen window which was always ajar.

But that didn't explain the sudden visit. Before he could ask her, Malia was pulling in one tug both her shorts and underwear down to his surprise. She stepped out of her shorts and walked towards him, climbing over his lap and tugging at his belt. He was too shocked to move, let alone ask her what was going on with her attitude that he didn't registered she had managed to unbuckle him and lower his jeans low enough for her to tug his cock out of his boxers.

She reached for his desk and took out a condom from the drawer before turning her attention back at him. She rolled the condom over his semi-hard member and without any warning she lowered herself over him.

Any other normal teenage guy wouldn't have questioned the beautiful girl climbing over his lap and wanting to have sex, but Theo wasn't any normal teenage guy. He can smell the sadness rolling off of her now that the shock has passed. Malia had her head turned away from him so he couldn't see her face, both hands over his shoulders to balance herself.

Frowning, Theo made his hands move and gently put them over her hips to stop her. The touch makes her stop almost immediately, so he knows she really wasn't in the mood. The room doesn't even smells of arousal.

His hands don't move away from her hips after she stops moving, and he's not planning on doing it until she turns to look at him. Luckily for him he doesn't have to wait for too long because Malia turns her head to lock eyes with him and that's when he sees the unshed tears over her eyes. She doesn't say anything when she feels him soften inside her but she doesn't move off his lap either.

Malia can't hold it anymore and starts crying and just like that one day at the janitor's closet, Theo holds her as she cries.

Afterwards when they're both dressed, calmed and comfortable over his bed, Malia explains that she saw Scott and another girl over a dinner and they were kissing. She literally entered and the first thing she saw was them kissing and not knowing what to do, and before she was seen, she ran.

Theo nods understanding and without moving too much, he managed to pick up his phone from the nightstand and searched for a song. Elvis Presley's ['Heartbreak Hotel'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e9BLw4W5KU8) started playing moments later as he laid his phone down.

"Asshole." Malia muttered.

Theo grinned but didn't turn off the music. He actually turned up the volume and settled back on the bed with the werecoyote lying beside him on her side. The scent of sadness had disappeared and her heartbeat was beating along the piano over the song.

 

* * *

 

To celebrate that they had managed to defeat the big baddie of the month and live to tell, the pack had decided to throw a party. Yes, they deserved it. Not every day you fight against evil faes that just wanted to watch the world burn. In this case, Beacon Hills. They won the fight and without anyone dying, so Theo counted it as a double-win.

The party was being thrown at Mason's house because his parents were gonna travel because of work and they weren't gonna be home for a few days, and just like Theo said it, teenagers throwing a party because they had the house for themselves. But the party was great. The music, although not of Theo's taste, was pretty good and it made you want to dance. There was booze for the humans and also alcohol with wolfsbane for the wolves and chimeras.

Mason and Corey making out over the couch, their drinks forgotten over the coffee table. Lydia was dancing with Lori next to where the music was being played over the stereo and loudspeakers. Scott and Stiles were dancing, the Alpha laughing at his best friend's moves and Stiles saying that he was _'just jealous he's got the moves'_. Brett was dancing and trying to make Nolan loosen a little and dance with him.

Theo was watching the pack from where he was standing near the dining table, a drink over his hand. He's not sure how many drinks he's had, but the wolfsbane is doing wonders. He probably was already too drunk that he really didn't care if he was caught staring at Liam, who was standing over the kitchen alone. The beta was pouring more alcohol over his own red cup and drinking from it, his feet tapping to follow the music.

Theo felt a presence stand beside him and he recognized it immediately.

"You know, you should dance with him since he's alone." Malia quipped as she took a sip from her drink.

"I should tell you the same." Theo said as he nodded his head towards where Scott was standing alone while watching Stiles dance awkwardly.

"Tell you what: I'll dance with him if you dance with Liam."

Theo turned his face to look at the werecoyote, who was grinning behind her drink and it was like she was challenging him. Never one to back from a challenge, Theo made his way towards the kitchen although he was sure his legs were trembling and Malia was probably laughing at him and drowning it with alcohol, but it was too late to back down. He was already over the kitchen, alone with the beta, and Liam turned to look at him.

"Wanna dance?"

Liam's eyes went to the living room where Malia was pulling Scott to dance with her, passing her red cup to Stiles to make him stop dancing, before they moved back to Theo's face.

"Okay."

Wow, that had been easy. Theo nodded and before he loses his bravery, he grabs Liam's hand and pulls him to the living room where the others were dancing.

Turning around and facing the beta, he realized that he was still holding his hand and probably should let go of it soon. But he liked the feeling of Liam's hand, how it fit in his. And besides, Liam hadn't made an attempt to let go either, so he supposed it was fine.

They started moving with the beat of the music and soon Liam was smiling although it must be the alcohol. Theo wants to think it's because of him.

The beat got louder as the song changed into another and then into another and Theo's not sure how many songs he's dance with Liam but the beta hasn't move away from him. Soon, their bodies were pressed against the other, and at one time Liam turned around so his back was pressed against Theo's front and the chimera had to make his hands fists so he didn't grabbed Liam by the hips and press him harder against him. Did he know what he was doing to Theo?

Okay, Liam had to turn around _now_ if he didn't want to end up pressed against the nearest surface courtesy of the chimera.

Luckily or unluckily, Theo doesn't know at this point, the beta turned so they were facing each other and took another sip from the red cup over his hand. Where did he got it? Oh wait, that was Theo's drink. Theo watched as he took a big gulp from the drink, watching as he threw his head back, exposing his neck for Theo to kiss, nibble and bite-

No. No, control yourself. You're not an animal.

 _'Oh, but you are.'_ his chimera and wolf reminded him.

Not knowing what to do, Theo found himself tearing his eyes away from Liam and looking around the living room. He tries to find Malia with his eyes but he can't see her anywhere. He couldn't see Scott either. Did she manage something? Or probably they were out in the backyard talking.

The scent of arousal hit his nose and he turned his face to look back at the beta because from him was where the scent was coming off, and found Liam looking away, so he followed his line of sight and noticed him looking at Brett dancing over the other side of the living room. Theo doesn't know what got him in that moment.

A possessive growl escaped his mouth without his permission, guttural as it rumbled up from deep within his chest and his hands shot to grip Liam hard and close by the waist. Liam quickly turned his attention back at him and his eyes widened as he apparently heard him growl. Theo suddenly realized what he just done, clear air finally getting to his brain, and embarrassment by his behavior his hands let go of the beta; he was about to take a step back when Liam's hands found his face and they pulled him into a rough kiss.

Liam tasted like booze but underneath that he tasted just like he smelled: _fantastic_.

The kiss sadly was cut short because Liam pulled away just enough so they could look at each other, his hands moving so they were resting over the chimera's shoulders and blue eyes looking back at green ones. Theo could see the doubt in his eyes but not doubt in his actions: the doubt that he misinterpreted the growl and that Theo didn't wanted this.

Not wanting him to back down, Theo pressed forward and kissed him again. Liam's hands found the back of his neck and his fingers tangled in the hair behind. His clothes were too hot all of the sudden and his skin felt like molten lead each time they touched as they pressed harder against the other but Theo really didn't care. The music was too loud in his ears and he was sure his heart was beating as hard and loud as the music, but the good thing was that Liam's was the same. His hands traveled all the way the beta's back, coming to a stop over his lower back and fingers slipping beneath the shirt. Liam gasped in his mouth at the touch but then kissed his jaw, moving to Theo's ear to nibble it and Theo could feel control slipping through his fingers.

As Liam panted over his ear, the chimera took the chance to close his eyes and press his nose over Liam's pulse over his neck, inhaling deeply and the rest of the night went by like a blur.

 

* * *

 

Theo blinked a few times to get used to the morning light on his bedroom since _fuck_ , his head was a step away from exploding, that's for sure. He closed his eyes and cursed not having closed the fucking curtain before going to bed because now the hangover was killing him and why the hell does the sun has to shine too bright? Oh well, he could just close his eyes and stay in his room the rest of the morning without having to worry about-

Wait a minute. This wasn't his bedroom. He would definitely remember having satin sheets and a white nightstand instead of the deep mahogany one.

Trying not to move too much because seriously, stupid headache, Theo sat up, the sheets pooling around his waist as he took in the looks of the bedroom. Huh, this was Mason's bedroom. He wasn't that drunk to not remember that last night the pack had partied hard and the party had been over Mason's unsupervised house.

 

_'Oh, great, Raeken. You can't hold your liquor and ended up passing out over Mason's bed.'_

 

Why is he feeling sorry for him? He probably slept over the couch while cuddling with Corey.

As he moves to sit up better he notices that his back was stinging for some reason. He looks over his shoulder to try and see the reason and he manages to see the red marks over his back, slowly healing because of the wolfsbane still in his system, like claw marks. Huh.

Just then is when he hears another heartbeat in the room at the same time he sees someone lying next to him over the bed, so he turns around to face them.

Liam lying on his side, facing him, and completely asleep. His face looked completely relaxed, mouth hanging slightly open as he breathed in and out, plump red lips taunting him and one hand was clutching the satin sheets. His hair was a total mess and still he looked absolutely breathtaking. The covers were pulled up over his body but Theo could tell that he wasn't wearing anything underneath it. Just like him.

As he admired the sleeping beta at his side, he remembered flashes of last night:

_The loud music and booze. Liam's body pressed against his as they danced. Liam's lips over his, the two trying to devour each other. The two of them tripping over the stairs as they made their way to Mason's room, ignoring the party downstairs. Liam straddling his waist as their shirts disappeared over some corner of the bedroom. Hands touching everything they could. Liam throwing his head back and moaning as he thrusted inside the beta._

Theo shakes his head and looks around the room. Now that he scents the air he can barely smell Mason in the room. All he can smell is alcohol, sex and Liam and him. Thank God or whatever that Mason isn't supernatural or else he would have to endure the scent that probably would last an entire day.

He slowly gets out of the bed with much care to not wake the beta up and starts looking for his clothes all around the room. Is he actually going to do the walk of shame? Yes he is.

He's already dressed in his jeans, the only thing missing is his shirt and he finds it hanging over Mason's desk lamp; he picks it up but notices that it's shredded by claw marks and completely useless now. Nice, Liam.

Neitherless taking the shirt with him even though it was going to end up at the trash, Theo opened the door of the room and quietly slipped out, looking at the still sleeping beta over the bed before closing the door. He made his way downstairs and wow, the living room was a mess. Red cups all over the floor, pizza boxes on the floor next to the kitchen counter and on top of the counter were the alcohol bottles. This was going to be a pain to clean.

As he made his way towards the door he glanced at the couch and just like he predicted it: Mason and Corey were cuddling over the couch, a blanket thrown on top of them, probably provided by Lydia because deep inside her she was a mom.

Theo got out of the Hewitt house and drove back home. As he was parking out in the driveway and got out of his truck, walking shirtless towards the house he was surprised to see Malia sitting there on the steps, wearing last night's clothes and holding a mug of coffee in front of her. She was looking right back at him, probably at his shirtless torso.

"The walk of shame. Really, Raeken?"

Theo rolls his eyes but walks towards the house until he's sitting beside Malia, their thighs barely touching.

"What can I say? I'm a piece of work. You?"

Malia gave him a look, "Unlike you, I'm classy."

"You're wearing last night's clothes."

"Nobody's perfect." she said as she passed him the mug of coffee on her hands and picked the one that was at her side.

Theo took a sip from the coffee and _ahh_ , just what he needed. He's really not functional in the morning until he's had his coffee. Liam mocked him once about his coffee addiction but he still made sure his mom bought the brand of coffee Theo liked the most.

"So are we gonna talk about it or are we gonna pretend that you didn't fucked the love of your life last night?"

"Let me finish my coffee and I'll sit on the brown couch and tell you everything."

Malia nodded and they sat there drinking their coffees while looking as the rest of the people in the street started waking up because just right now Theo realized he woke up at 7 AM on a Sunday.

He just tried to relax a little, sharing a moment of silence before Theo spoke again,

"Where did you get the coffee?"

"You left your bedroom window open."

"You seriously need to stop entering other people's houses by unorthodox methods."

 

* * *

 

Scott and Malia didn't spent the night together, not like Theo thought they had. When Theo was searching for her at the party, she wasn't nearby because she and Scott had decided to go outside for fresh air and just sit and talk. They talked about trivial things but Malia said that she really enjoyed it, even more than she would probably had enjoyed sex, and that they didn't realized that the party was over until the sun started to come out. Scott had smiled at her and said that he needed to get home because he was supposed to arrive at 3 AM, not 5 AM.

Malia watched him drive away on his bike _'No, he was no longer drunk, Theo.'_ and just sat out of the house as she tried to calm down her heart and getting in her car and driving to the Dunbar-Geyer house.

Theo told her what he remembered. He told her about the dancing and being pressed against Liam -which she hadn't witnessed- and then seeing Liam looking at Brett and getting aroused by him. And then him losing control and getting all possessive and the kiss. Then he told her that they had sex, although he doesn't remember too much about it. Malia patted him on the leg and told him that 1) he was an idiot, and 2) she was glad that they both enjoyed last night.

They stayed outside until Dr. Geyer came back from the hospital and let them in because Theo had lost the house key somewhere over Mason's room. Dr. Geyer didn't ask about the party because he could tell that Theo looked kind of down and didn't want to talk about it, and so he offered them breakfast to which they accepted. Jenna came downstairs as they were doing breakfast and the four of them ate together. For a moment Theo could relax until Jenna asked where Liam was and Theo cringed.

If dinner with Liam, Malia and Mrs. Geyer and with Mrs. Geyer asking if he and Malia were dating had been awkward, having to see Liam after sleeping with him was going to be fucking uncomfortable. Theo just knew it; he wouldn't be able to face him. He couldn't look him in the eye after hearing those sounds coming from his mouth. He couldn't be in the same room after finally knowing what those lips tasted like. He was sure he couldn't be in the same house after feeling the way Liam clenched around him as he came undone.

But he would have to. Because running away would be cowardly, and Theo Raeken was no coward. He may be an idiot for leaving the beta alone on the bed like a cheap fuck, but he couldn't take that back not matter how much he wanted.

Theo was alone over his room. Malia was long gone after breakfast saying she needed to sleep the whole day and not be disturbed. He was lying on his back and staring at the ceiling over his room when he heard the front door open and close and then heard Jenna talking to someone.

_Liam._

She was asking him where he had been and he told her that he had been too tired to drive so he stayed back until he felt good to go. When she asked why Theo didn't drove him back, he could hear the long pause before Liam told her that Theo probably didn't want to disturb him as he slept. His mom bought it and she told him that she needed to go and buy the ingredients for today's dinner; after that Theo heard her car keys and the door opening again only to be close once more and then complete silence.

Liam knew he was here. Liam knew that he knew he knew. After a moment he heard as Liam started walking towards the stairs and started going up the stairs in slow steps. Theo heard every and each one of them and he was sure that his heart was beating at the same pace Liam stepped one step closer to the top.

The beta went straight to his room, pausing only before opening the door almost as if he wanted to do or say something, but he thought about it and decided against it. He closed the door behind him and Theo heard him move around his room and then he heard the water running. Some rustling -probably his clothes- and then the bathroom door closing.

Just until the door closed Theo let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. His treacherous heart was beating like he had just run a marathon or as if he were trying to run away from some supernatural creature. He couldn't keep his hands steady so he brought them to the sides and clutched the sheets tight.

Liam stayed in the shower for two hours and never made a sound. Not that Theo was hearing, but right now it was like he was hypersensitive to all the sounds. He could still hear the water running and for a moment he got worried. What if he's in the bathtub and fell asleep and he's drowning? No, he would be able to hear his heart beating faster.

Theo huffed, eyes still staring the white ceiling; he closed his eyes, putting an arm on top of them and tried to get some sleep. He doesn't dream; he can only remember more missing pieces of last night:

_Liam straddling him while they were over Mason's bed, leaving little kisses, working his way down his chest. He caught one of the nubs and slowly licked it, making Theo moan while closing his eyes. The beta smiled before letting go of the nub and continued working to open his jeans._

_Another flash of being in between Liam's strong legs, the beta's hands roaming his biceps before clutching them and then moving up to Theo's face. He pulls Theo forward and they engage in a long, passionate kiss with Liam's tongue in Theo's mouth and Theo's in his. As they separate a little he can see Liam's eyes flashing gold and he's pretty sure his are flashing too._

_Then he remembers the moment he pushed inside that tight heat and how close he had been to cumming but Liam clung on him, his hands going to the chimera's back and claws coming out. His legs went around his hips and they locked over the ankles. Each time he pushed, Liam moaned and his claws dug in his back. One of Theo's hands was holding Liam by the waist and the other one was used to hold his weight so he doesn't collapse on top of the beta._

_Liam moaning and squirming over the bed, his claws trailing down the chimera's back and it sting a little. Theo looking down at him, sweat over his forehead and falling over the beta's chest, mixing with the sweat already there._

When Theo woke up again, the sun was no longer shining bright, but it was still out which means it was dinner time. They would have to come downstairs and sit together and eat together. He heard Jenna calling them both to come downstairs for dinner.

He could no longer hear the sound of the shower running so that means that Liam finished showering a while ago. Is it a good time to come out of the room and go downstairs?

He grudgingly got up from the bed, scratching the back of his head as he did so. Once on his feet, he walked towards his closet and decided to throw on a black comfortable hoodie and pants. Good thing he was no longer hangover.

Theo went downstairs and saw Jenna taking the plates out, ready to put them on their place when Theo offered to do it. She smiled and turned back to the salsa. At some point between Liam taking a shower and Theo falling asleep Dr. Geyer had to go back to work, so it was only Jenna, Liam and Theo.

As Jenna started bringing the food to the table Liam came down from the stairs wearing a long sleeved hoodie, one that reached his mid-thigh and showing his strong bare legs. His hair still looked a little wet and it was a little messy like as if Liam didn't have wanted to comb it. His mother probably though he was wearing it because it was cold outside but Theo knew better. He was wearing that to cover the hickeys and marks over his body, since apparently he's still healing. The claw marks at his back are slowly healing but still there.

The two teenagers poured the food on the plates and sat opposite of the other. Jenna came moments later with a big smile and sat at the head of the table, smiling at the two teens and allowing them to start eating.

Dinner was quiet, only Jenna asking her son how great the party had been. Liam shrugged and said 'great'. By his tone and answer, Jenna could tell that something was bothering him and she knew that he wasn't gonna tell her now; she could wait. She knew she would have to ask Theo about it later when Liam wasn't in the same room. The rest of the afternoon was peaceful.

The worst was that after a two hour shower, Theo could still smell himself on Liam.

 

* * *

 

Monday wasn't a nice day. Not only they had school but some of them were still recovering from the hangover because they couldn't hold their liquor -Mason, Stiles and Corey, I'm watching you- and it absolutely sucked getting up early. Theo, thank whatever, wasn't feeling hangover anymore since his healing kicked in again. The angry red marks from over his back had finally healed too and the only thing he had left from his and Liam's night together were the memories inside his head.

Usually, Theo was Liam's ride to school. But today the chimera woke up and Jenna told him that Liam had left early, Mason picking him up and taking him to school. Theo tried not to show how much that deflated him, so he just put on a fake smile and had breakfast.

Theo went to his History class, sitting on his usual seat before class started. He hadn't seen Liam yet but he did saw Malia. The werecoyote asked him how had yesterday turned out. It absolutely sucked. That's what he told her. She snorted but caressed his arm in an attempt at comfort. His coyote thanked her for the gesture. After that, she told him she had to go to her class because Scott was keeping a seat for her and the tone in her voice told Theo that that was more important than the class itself.

Before the bell rang, Liam came in moments later and he actually stopped at the door once he saw Theo. He stood there for almost five seconds before he looked down and continued walking towards his usual seat beside Theo. He sat, his backpack on the floor, and stared at the front not even bothering to glance at the chimera; his body was tense.

Theo doesn't blame him. He blames himself. He's the one that allowed this to happen. He's the one that fell in love with the stupid beta with angry issues and beautiful blue eyes. He's the one that left Liam alone after they spent the night and didn't even had the guts to talk about it.

It was obvious that the beta was angry at him, but he couldn't yell at Theo about it without bringing up the fact that they slept together.

Theo really doesn't blame him. He still smells like him, even underneath all that cologne that he probably used to mask the scent. He could probably deceive Scott, Corey and Malia, but not Theo. Not when he knows what they did. Not when he remembers his hands caressing Liam's inner thighs as he kissed his neck. Or Liam gripping him hard from the hair and tugging at the loose strands slipping through his fingers. Or Liam's eyes glowing and moaning even louder than he had done while in the bathtub, the memory making Theo snap his hips faster and growl.

Theo stills on his seat. He shouldn't be thinking about that, not when he can get aroused and Liam is sitting beside him and can smell him. That would only make things worse.

The bell finally rang and the teacher came in moments later and Theo never thanked for a class to start so quickly.

The rest of the day was a fucking nightmare. Theo was sure Scott would question Liam's abuse on the cologne but he didn't seem to notice Theo's scent. If it were just his normal scent he was sure Liam could brush it away as the two of them living together but unfortunately the scent that lingered on was of Theo's semen. Fuck, just the mere thought of Liam smelling like him was enough to make his eyes flash a couple of times.

Liam still couldn't look at him in the eye, not during all the day at school. At lunch you could feel the tension in the air but no one said anything, just Stiles complaining about his headache and wanting to sleep for the entire day. Lydia was wearing black shades and Mason and Corey were leaning against the other, trying to find comfort in the other. Never let them drink again.

School ended and Theo couldn't wait to jump to his truck and get the hell away from there. As he was making his way to his truck he noticed that Malia was already there, leaning against the passenger's door. He went to the driver's side and got in, then he opened the door for her; she entered and once she closed the door and raised an eyebrow,

"Aren't you gonna wait for Liam?" she asked.

Theo glanced over the school but couldn't see the beta anywhere. Lacrosse practice?

He shook his head and started the car, driving away from the school building. Yvonne Elliman's ['If I Can't Have You'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FlhOqSnrdX4) was softly playing on the background as he drove and he really wasn't paying attention which song his playlist shuffled. His hands were holding the steering wheel too tight that his knuckles cracked.

Malia had been trying to concentrate on the music but she could feel how tense the chimera was; she glanced at him from her seat for a moment before having an idea. She turns up the volume and without a warning she starts singing aloud:

 

_If I can't have you_

_I don't want nobody, baby_

_If I can't have you, uh-huh, oh_

_If I can't have you_

_I don't want nobody, baby_

_If I can't have you, uh-ho, oh oh oh_

 

Theo quickly turns the volume back down, looking outraged and embarrassed by the werecoyote's sudden outburst. Luckily there was nobody on the street to hear her.

"What are you doing?!"

"What? It's a good song. Plus, you really seem to need it. You reek of anxiety, almost as bad as Stiles, and nobody smells more of anxiety than Stiles."

He huffed, "So what? I'm a little tense. You think singing will solve my problems?"

"I think singing a song about loving a guy could probably help you get whatever you have out of your chest. I could use it too."

Theo glanced away from the street to quickly look at Malia, then back at the front.

"Right in the middle of the street? Where somebody could see us acting like dorks?"

"Yeah." she answered him as if it where the most obvious thing.

Theo stares at her and then looks back at his car stereo for a moment, weighting his options, before bringing a hand to the volume and turning it up. At the same time both he and Malia start singing at the top of their lungs,

 

_If I can't have you_

_I don't want nobody, baby_

_If I can't have you, uh-huh, oh_

 

They had to stop since the traffic lights were red. A car with three guys stopped beside them and they turned to the truck, frowning and looking at the two supernaturals like they had grown a second head.

Theo and Malia turned to look at the car through the window and noticing the sour looks the guys were giving them, not stopping singing and at the same time both of them held their middle fingers at them:

 

_If I can't have you_

_I don't want nobody, baby_

 

They guy's eyes widened and shock was written all over their faces. The light turned green and Theo continued driving, leaving the guys behind to pick up their jaws from the ground.

The two coyotes kept singing as loud as they could, even if their ears and throats hurt but it felt good.  Huh, Malia had been right. Who would have thought?

 

* * *

 

Theo just wanted to have a quiet and peaceful afternoon but no, because fuck his life. He was driving to a pack meeting at the animal clinic. Apparently someone had called the sheriff's station because they saw a big figure roaming around the streets and apparently, searching for a nose. Yes, a nose. What the hell was Beacon Hills?

Theo parked his truck and entered the animal clinic, hearing the voices coming from the room on the back where they usually gathered when they were talking about the newest supernatural threat. He had been too immersed in his inner thoughts of wanting to go back home and rest that he didn't realized that the air was a little bit tense.

When he came into the room he saw Stiles, Lydia and Malia standing behind the metal table, a map of the preserve spread out, and Stiles pointing at some point over it. Mason and Corey over the corner, both holding Corey's phone on his hand. Liam was standing over the other corner of the room with his arms crossed over his chest and looking a little uncomfortable and Scott looking at Liam with wide eyes.

As soon as he heard the chimera, Liam turned his head towards him and his eyes widened for a moment. Scott snapped his head back towards him as well and he had a look on his face as if he had just discovered something but it soon turned into pure anger as he marched towards the chimera.

He didn't even gave Theo time to react as he grabbed the chimera by the lapels of his jacket and smashed him against the wall, eyes bleeding red as he yelled loud and clear at Theo's face:

_"ARE YOU FUCKING BOTH OF MY BETAS?!"_

The whole room fell in complete and absolute silence. Stiles' hand had stop mid-air over the map, Malia and Lydia were both biting their lips, the werecoyote looking with worry at the two guys. Mason and Corey almost dropped the phone from their grip. Liam stayed in the same corner looking terrified not only for his Alpha's actions but for his words.

Theo could feel the anger in Scott's words, how he spat them at his face, and his eyes never stopped glowing red. The grip on his jacket didn't waver either and he could hear the pump of his blood over his veins from where he was being held. The chimera didn't make a move to get away; he knew that in the state Scott was he would probably be hurt by the Alpha.

Deaton came in, just in time before this got ugly, and stood beside the two teenagers at a safe distance.

"Scott."

The Alpha didn't even bat an eye after hearing his name. It was as if he hadn't even heard it; he was too busy glaring at Theo, a low growl reverberating from somewhere deep in his throat.

_"Scott."_

Scott's eyes stopped glowing but it took a minute for him to let go of Theo. He took a step back, face still tight and hands turning into fists. Theo had to keep his mouth shut because he knew that if he said something, Scott would punch him in the face and it would hurt much more than one of Liam's punches.

The air was still too tense that nobody dared to move or say anything. Good thing Deaton was kind of badass, so he spoke first, breaking the tension to tell the pack the reason he came here for.

At the end the 'sighting' had been just a tall and big mild-aged man who was high on something and was running around and trying to find his nose. A bad trip, that was all. All drama for nothing.

 

* * *

 

If Monday had been terrible, Tuesday was going to definitely be horrible. After the pack meeting that turned out to be completely useless last night, Theo drove back to the Dunbar-Geyer house and ran to his room, closing the door and putting the lock on. He looked around his room until he found the full length mirror over the wall and he quickly marched towards it. After staring at his reflection for a while, he brought his hand up and smashed his fist against the glass, breaking it at the first punch. The mirror broke, glass sharps stuck in his hand and blood pouring down and onto the floor.

He stared at his trembling hand and watch as blood continued to pour before going to the bathroom and wiping his hand. The shards stung but he didn't care; he cleaned his hand, ignoring his mirror and throwing his jacket off to the floor, he went to his bed. He removed his shirt as well and got under the covers, closing his eyes and trying to get some sleep before Liam got back home.

Today had started relatively fine. He told Mrs. Geyer that he couldn't go to school because he felt ill, and although she knew that werewolves and supernaturals couldn't get sick, she still allowed him to stay home. Bless her heart. Liam had gone to school, having asked Mason to give him a ride again. He didn't even bother to ask Theo for his truck.

Jenna was currently out in the backyard gardening, floppy beige hat on top of her head, gloved hands and a green apron covered with dirt. She had a trowel on her right hand and looked at the beautiful gardenias on her left.

She paused for a moment, swiping the sweat from her forehead and letting out a satisfied sigh. She looked down at her gloved hands and winced: they were tattered.

As she started removing them, she turned to where the chimera was sitting over the kitchen's counter.

"Theo!" the chimera looked up from his phone, "Could you be a dear and bring me the other pair of gardening gloves? They're over Liam's room."

Theo returned the smile, although his was fake, and nodded. "Sure."

Theo got up from the stool and went upstairs. He reached Liam's room, hand coming to a stop before reaching for the door to open it. He wasn't sure he could enter it. The last time he was here he watched Liam masturbate in the bathtub.

Shaking his head, the chimera opens the door and enters the room, looking for what Mrs. Geyer asked him and wanting to leave as soon as he could. The images of Liam dripping wet, his moans and being in his room only made him hard and he really needed to get out before he did something stupid.

He caught sight of the gloves he was looking for over the top of Liam's wardrobe cage and he quickly grabbed them. He turned around, gloves in hand and ready to leave the room when he catches a familiar scent.

Theo stops in his tracks just as he was about to leave the room. He sniffs the air again and turns to where the scent was coming from and notices the shirt and jeans Liam had used at the party bundled over the farthest corner of his bedroom and his scent was coming from them. Not just his scent... but the scent of his come and his sweat, mixed together with a tang of Liam's own scent.

Theo frowned. He got closer, his feet dragging him to the corner until he was standing in front of the bundle of clothes and where the smell concentrated stronger.

Why did Liam hadn't washed his clothes? Why did didn't he put them over the laundry basket at least? Why was his scent still too present over his clothes?

Why did Liam kept them if they smelled like Theo?

 _"Did you find it?"_ he heard Jenna yelling from downstairs.

He licked his lips and turned his head in direction of the door, "Yes! I'm coming down!"

Theo turned around, stepping away from the bunch of clothes and his many questions, and left the beta's room.

A couple of hours later and Jenna was done with the garden. Theo just lingered over the kitchen or the living room since he didn't had any reason to say locked in his room. He was lounging over the couch, checking through the channels of the TV when he heard Jenna coming down the stairs and turned his head to look at her direction. His hand almost drops the control.

She was carrying Liam's clothes that he had bunched up in the corner and that smelled like Theo.

Jenna must've noticed the way he was looking at the clothes because with a smile she said,

"I really can't believe this kid sometimes. He says I shouldn't be treating him like a little kid anymore but he can't take his clothes to the laundry basket." with a shake of her head she continues walking away and towards the laundry room.

A part of Theo told him to stop her because Liam probably didn't want those clothes to be washed... although he couldn't come up with a logical explanation for that. The other part told him that it would be weird to tell her not to wash those clothes without having a very good reason, so he decided to stay behind and continue watching the TV.

Before he knew it school time was over and he knew that Liam had lacrosse training so he would have to stay longer. Great, a couple of hours of peace before everything went back to being awkward. He took a quick shower and decided to take a nap before dinner was ready, getting a text from Malia telling him that Scott had invited her to the dinner for something to eat. Just her, not the pack. He was happy for her. At least one of them will get what they wanted.

Putting his phone away, he brought his arms behind his head to use them as pillows and closed his eyes.

 

* * *

 

Theo was rudely awakened when he heard a crashing noise like glass breaking and for a second he thought that they were under attack or something, so he quickly got up from his bed and sprinted out of his room. He practically jumped the stairs two steps by two steps and launched himself at the door, almost colliding with it. His heart was beating so hard and fast, many scenarios playing over his head and each of them were worst than the first one.

Theo opened the door a little too hard and ran outside expecting to see an army of well-armed hunters waiting for him, only to see Liam standing in front of his truck holding his lacrosse stick with both hands and his windshield broken.

Theo looked flabbergasted between the windshield and the beta, who was breathing heavily and gripping the stick tight on his hands. His hair was falling over his face, his forehead covered in sweat and his heart rattling against his ribcage.

"I can't believe it!" Theo yelled as he got closer to the crime scene. Holy shit, his windshield had a big nasty crack right in the middle of the fucking glass.

Liam hadn't made a move to run away nor to say anything, he just kept breathing heavily and staring at Theo. Almost as if he had been woken from a trance and couldn't do anything.

"You busted my window!"

Liam seemed to space out for a second before blinking, swallowing a little before tearfully answering

"Well, you busted my heart."

Theo frowned at those words, all the anger draining from his body and only leaving confusion leaking through his bones. The beta looked so miserable and he was pretty sure it had nothing to do with his truck.

Before either of them could do or say anything else the front door opened wider and Jenna came out of the house, apparently having heard the noise and wanting to investigate. She watched the scene before her with wide eyes but she really didn't know what was happening.

Only Liam was grounded, although Theo's not sure why he felt like he deserved to be grounded as well.

 

* * *

 

Jenna told Liam that he would have to help pay Theo's windshield and the beta didn't even tried to escape his punishment. After Jenna found them she interrupted their little stare contest and demanded to know what had happened, although Liam holding his lacrosse stick, looking disheveled and Theo's truck with a nasty broken windshield was enough self explanatory. Theo just stared at the beta as he was dragged back inside his house by his mother; after that he stared at his truck and winced. At least he wasn't sleeping in it anymore.

But now he didn't had a way to get to school, so Jenna offered to drive him. Liam still asked Mason to pick him up and said that there wasn't any space because Corey was with him. Big fat lie, that's what that was.

It's been two days. Two days since Liam busted his window and Theo had to be taken and picked up by Jenna, although she told him that it was no trouble. Honestly, bless her heart. The pack knew what happened but they never brought it up. Scott was disappointed in Liam but he still sent Theo a look that made him understand that he still wasn't over the whole _'you slept with my beta'_ thing.

If someone should be angry that should be Theo. Theo should really be angry at Liam but whenever he thought about his truck he couldn't muster the anger, only remembering the look on the beta's face before his mom came out of the house. He also wasn't sure what Liam meant with _'you busted my heart'_. Does he mean that Theo hurt him because they had sex and he left afterwards? Or what does it even mean?

School was over and Theo was outside of the building, watching as the other teenagers drove away. Scott and Malia had left earlier because of a supernatural emergency, and the others had left before he could ask for a ride. Fuck his life.

He was about to just give up and make his way back home by foot when a red car stopped beside him and Theo found himself looking back at Brett's smirk,

"Need a ride, hot stuff?" the Buddhist werewolf asked.

"I'd rather slam my tongue in a car door."

"Kinky."

Theo rolled his eyes.

"Okay, okay. I'm your ride, _geez_."

Theo blinked a few times. "Come again?"

Brett sighed. "Liam asked me to pick you up. Told me about your truck, so," he opened the door of the passenger's side, "hop on in."

Theo was about to repeat his statement about slamming his tongue in a car door but he really didn't want to walk back home, so he decided to take Brett's offer.

He got in the car and the werewolf started driving away from the school. Theo was hoping for the drive to be silent but knowing his luck, he knew this would not be the case.

"So what happened between you and Liam?" Brett asked without taking his eyes off the road.

"What do you mean?"

"He sent me a text saying _'you have to pick up Theo from school'_. Kind of bossy but that's hot, so it's okay."

"What else?"

"I'm sorry?"

"He wouldn't have convinced you to do his will without there being something for you, and that made you accept so easily. What else did the text said?"

Brett didn't answer immediately.

" _'You have to pick up Theo from school or I won't give you Nolan's phone number'._ "

Theo snorted.

"Did you at least get the number?"

Brett shook his head, "I won't get it until you're delivered back home."

"So if I jumped out of your car right now you would have to come back for me?" Theo asked in a teasing tone.

"If you jumped out of the car right now you would break your arm, and then I would have to run you over so you can't tell Liam that I let you jump out of the car." he kept driving before speaking up again, "So?"

"So what?"

"Are you gonna tell me what happened between the two of you or are you gonna make me beg?"

"Do you ever beg?" Theo smirked.

Brett winked at him, "Only if the person is hot."

"Excuse me while I throw up in my mouth."

Brett laughed as the car came to a stop on the traffic lights.

"No, but seriously, man. What happened?"

"Why do you care?" Theo was genuinely curious.

Brett puts a hand over his chest, right over his heart. "Because I'm always this nice."

"Do you always deflect a personal question with a joke?

"Do you always deflect a joke with a personal question?"

Theo stayed quiet.

Brett, surprisingly enough, didn't pressure him to get an answer.

"Let me guess. You probably slept together and now are having a sexuality crisis because yes, it was fun and all but you don't really like guys."

"What are you, half banshee? Anyways, yes to the sleeping together thing, but no to the sexuality crisis."

"So what's the problem then?"

"That Liam doesn't want me."

Brett laughed again and it was so sudden that it kind of shook Theo. The Buddhist werewolf wiped away a tear from his eyes,

"Oh, I'm sorry, man, it's just that that was so funny." he kept laughing until he saw the look on Theo's face; his laughter stopped, "You were serious."

"I was serious."

Brett frowns, "You can't be serious."

"I just told you-

"No, I mean..." he frowns one again while looking at Theo, almost inspecting his face, "No way. _Are you kidding me?_ " Theo just raises his eyebrow up because what the hell was wrong with this guy?

Brett laughs once more,

"Oh my god, just wait until Lori hears this!"

"Is there some inside joke I'm not getting?"

Their time over the traffic lights came to an end as the red disappeared and the green appeared. Theo glanced back at the road.

"The light is green." but Brett didn't made an attempt to move the car. Theo frowned, looking from the lights to the werewolf, "Aren't you gonna move it?"

"Oh, I'm moving it, yeah." ([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NowqPTLAtAk))

With a grin, Brett swerved the car to the other direction and started driving.

"That's not the way to Liam's house." Theo said.

"No it's not."

"You're not taking me to Liam's house."

"No, I'm not."

"You know this is called kidnapping?"

"Probably."

And right now? Theo didn't care. He got comfortable over his seat and turned up the volume of the radio as Brett drove them god knows where.

 

_Raise a little Hell, raise a little Hell, raise a little Hell_

_Raise a little Hell, raise a little Hell, raise a little Hell_

 

 

* * *

 

Spending time with Brett wasn't actually as bad as it sounded. Sure, he could sometimes be a dick, but so did Theo so they kind of balanced each other. The werewolf drove them to the mall and they decided to go to the food court and they ordered some burgers and milkshakes.

Brett told him about his high-key crush on Nolan and in return, Theo told him about his unrequited feelings for the beta. He also told him about the sex thing he had with Malia, which actually reduced to nothing since they weren't even having sex again. They spoke about the pack party and Theo told him about his night with Liam, obviously not digging into much detail because nobody should know just how gorgeous Liam looked on bed.

As they were sitting and talking, Theo realized something.

"Can you tell me what you meant when you said I couldn't be serious?" he asked the werewolf, who only pushed his milkshake away.

"Naah, man. You have to figure it out yourself; I'm not about to answer all your prayers."

"I'm an atheist."

"Fuck, that's hot."

Theo laughed. He picked one of his fries and ate it. He was looking down at the rest of his fries when Brett spoke up,

"I think you should probably do something crazy."

"I'm spending my afternoon with you."

Brett reached across the table and pinched his left nipple.

"I'm serious." the werewolf told him as he sat back on his seat, "You should totally do something out of the blue. I don't know, I'll let you use my car and you can pick him up and take him on a date. That way you can know for sure if he's interested."

"He's grounded."

"You make him sound like he's ten."

"Way to make me feel like a cradle robber."

"Well, technically he's still seventeen and you're eighteen almost nineteen, so..."

Now it was his turn to pinch Brett's nipple. Okay, they should probably not do that while there's people around. A lady with her daughter was giving them the stink eye.

Brett rubbed his chest, "Okay, but back at the topic, you should do something."

"What part of _'Liam doesn't like me that way'_ you didn't understand?"

"The _'Liam doesn't like me that way'_ part."

Theo shrugged, opting to ignore his comment.

Brett groaned, "Oh my god, I'm about to throw my milkshake at you. Please don't make me waste it." he moved his milkshake away once again, "Listen to me, Raeken. You should at least try it, okay?" he made a pause for seriousness, but then went back to his old self, "Hey, you've already slept with him. At least if it doesn't work out you won't have to wonder what that's like."

"Hell is filled with people like you."

"You would know, wouldn't you?" Brett winked at him.

Theo snorted and proceeded to take a sip from his milkshake.

Brett nudged his leg, "I'm serious. If he doesn't like you back then fuck him. But if he does like you back... fuck him as well."

The same lady from before was just walking past them and she was still staring at them, and she wasn't even trying to hide her disgust.

Brett had an idea and grinning he said loud enough for the woman to hear:

"Oh babe, let me rest a little, will ya? I'm still sore from an hour ago."

The lady's eyes widened impossibly big and she let out an outraged shriek as she covered her daughter's ears and pulled her away from the two teenagers.

Brett and Theo waited until she was out of sight and then laughed out hard, Theo almost spitting his milkshake all over his fries.

Yeah, Brett wasn't too bad after all.

 

* * *

 

Brett allowed him to use his car to go all the way to the Dunbar-Geyer house and he stayed back at the mall. _'For the sake of true love... and of a good fuck.'_ he had said. Theo knew that aside from all the flirting and sexual manners, this guy was probably just as awkward around Nolan as he was around Liam.

Theo arrived at the house and noticed that Jenna's car wasn't in the driveway, so that means she's not home. Good. He got out of the car and walked towards the house but stopped mid-track. He should  just go to the house, get inside, go the stairs and to Liam's room and ask him but he couldn't stop thinking about what the Buddhist werewolf told him: to be romantic. To do something like climbing through Liam's window or some shit.

Oh, stupid Brett and his stupid ideas.

He mentally kicked himself and walked around the house until he was facing one of the windows. He was not going to climb through his window and risk the beta being mad at him and suffer from defenestration, thank you very much.

He looked around and found some tiny rocks, so he picked them up and started slowly throwing them on the window. Three to four pebbles later and the trick worked; the window opened and Liam peeked out from it.

The beta looked down and saw Theo standing on the lawn and for a moment his face relaxed but then his face was pulled into a frown,

"What the hell, Theo? Where were you? You weren't answering your phone! I thought something bad happened to you!"

"You were worried about me?" Theo couldn't help but to ask with a smirk.

Liam blushed. "N-no. Of course I wasn't! No way. Nu-uh."

"Okay, baby wolf, calm down. I think you're gonna have a heart attack."

"What are you doing here, Theo?"

"I live here."

"I mean outside my window."

"It's a nice window."

Liam stared at him in silence for a moment, face de-void of emotions. "I'm gonna close the window now."

_"No!"_

Liam quickly stopped after Theo yelled. _Shit_ , if he didn't look needy now...

"I mean... Sorry. You know, for this and for... that." he said pointing at his window, trying to make Liam understand that he mean Liam getting grounded.

The beta frowned in confusion.

"You do know it was my lacrosse stick against your truck, right? As in, your truck is the one at the workshop right now."

"I know."

"Then why are you apologizing-

"Go out with me!"

Oh, classy Theo.

Liam stopped mid-sentence, mouth staying ajar and not blinking but still staring down at the chimera. Shit. _Quick, do something, Raeken!_

"I mean, do you wanna go out and eat something? Well, not eat because I just ate but you know, just get out of the house for a while?"

The blue eyed beta seemed to still be in shock.

"You don't have to say 'yes'."

Liam closed his mouth, lips pressing tight against each other as he considered it. Just the fact that he was considering it gave Theo hope.

"Even if I were to say yes, I can't. I'm not allowed to go out."

Theo hummed, " _Technically_ , your mom said that you weren't allowed to put a foot outside."

Liam frowns for a moment, not really getting what Theo was trying to say; he thought about it before his eyes open wide as he realizes what Theo is implying.

"Are you serious?"

Theo grins. He's never been more serious.

Liam chuckles, biting his lips and turning his head to the side as he starts weighting his options. God, he really has a good profile. After a couple of minutes of thinking, the beta turns to look back at the front and with both hands shuts his window closed.

Theo worries that for a moment Liam is just going to ignore their whole talk and go back to whatever he was doing while grounded, but then he hears the loud steps of someone going down the stairs and his eyes widen. He runs towards the front door in a not so calmed and stylized way and reaches the door as it opens, the beta standing on the other side.

The two stare at each other, both being perfectly able to hear the other's heart beating fast and the faint scent of uncertainty in the air. After a minute of staring at the other in silence they both look down at the line of the threshold.

Theo takes a step forward and bending a little he secures his hands behind Liam's knees and back, and picks the beta up from the floor and over his arms.

Liam arms go around his neck and his fingers lock behind Theo's neck. His eyes look impossibly bluer and they just lock with his for a moment before Theo obliges his legs to move, closing the door behind him and carrying the beta towards Brett's car.

If anyone saw them Theo was sure they would call them dorks but he doesn't give a fuck right now. Not with Liam on his arms.

 

* * *

 

Since Theo couldn't carry Liam everywhere because 1) the beta would flush and tell him that he could walk by himself, and 2) people would stare at them the whole time, they had decided to go to a drive-thru and stay in the car. Theo parked the car somewhere where they could eat without being disturbed and for a brief moment he wondered if this was a date.

Of course this wasn't a date. Liam didn't say it was date. He agreed going out because he probably didn't want to be locked inside his house without doing anything. He didn't want to be bored and Theo was just convenient. Stupid Brett and his ideas of romantic shit.

Theo realized that while he was kicking himself from the inside, Liam continued talking although he wasn't being heard; he must've notice since suddenly the beta stopped talking.

"Sorry, am I boring you?" he asked, looking dejected.

"No, sorry, I was just thinking about something. Keep going."

Liam shook his head, looking down at his lap, "It's fine, I'm just talking about the fall of the Western Roman Empire documental I watched after my mom left."

"I want to hear more. Was it like an hour-long special or maybe like a mini-series?"

Liam smiled and engaged back in the conversation with such passion Theo could really not take his eyes away from him. Liam really knew what he was talking about whether it was about how Alexander Demandt enumerated 210 different theories on why Rome fell, or of the attacks from outside the Empire.

His eyes really lightened up as he spoke about something he loved, and Theo really enjoyed watching it.

Liam had ordered two burgers and medium sized fries and Theo only ordered some fries since he had already ate with Brett, and he was sure he shouldn't be eating again too soon. The beta was in the middle of his second burger as he explained more about the documental and Theo just listened to him while eating his fries.

At some point Liam stopped talking about history facts and just started talking about movies and now, that was something Theo could engage in. What kind of movies they liked to watch, which were the worst movies they've seen, the best ones, etc. Before they knew it the sun fell down and the moon came up. They had been talking for hours but neither of them felt tired but they knew they had to go back before Liam's mom.

 

* * *

 

They drove back home and Theo wondered if Brett wouldn't need his car tomorrow, but the Buddhist werewolf just texted him back saying _'Don't worry, Lori will drive me if I need it. I'll pick up my car tomorrow.'_

He thanked the werewolf and Brett texted:

_'Anything for true love. Just name your firstborn after me ;)'_

This dick.

Theo rolled his eyes and kept his phone away before opening the door and exiting the car. He went around the car until he was at the passenger's side; he opened the door for Liam and then carried him once more but Liam didn't want to enter his house, so Theo carried him until he was sitting in top of the car's hood. Theo leaned against the hood but didn't sat on it, instead just stood beside the beta.

"This was nice." Liam said as they looked at the sky.

"Yeah."

"We should do it again."

"What? Use Brett's car whenever we want, eat in it, and totally own it because we don't have a mean of transportation at the moment?"

"Yeah."

Theo grinned, "I'll bring the coke."

Liam laughed and turned to look at the ground. Theo was just admiring him under the moonlight when the front door of the house opened and Jenna came out. The two teenagers froze. Shit, they forgot about her. Jenna walked until she was standing in front of them, crossing her arms over her chest and looking at the two young men. They could tell she wasn't exactly happy.

Theo was thinking, coming up with a way to explain this or to at least get away with murder but Liam panicked and didn't thought for a second before opening his mouth,

"My feet didn't touch the ground, so technically I didn't step outside."

Theo silently groans as he closes his eyes. Jenna raises an unimpressed eyebrow at them, and he knows they're so dead. _So so_ dead. They're just gonna have to wait for the cherry on top and-

"Well, it's late and it's getting cold. We should go inside."

Wait what?

Both Theo and Liam blinked in confusion at the woman. She was starting back at them glancing at the car behind them because it didn't belong to either of them, and then looking up again. She offered them a smile as she turned around and went back inside the house.

Theo and Liam shared a look and decided not to wait until she changed her mind and started walking towards the house. They entered the house and closed the door behind them and before they could go to the stairs, Jenna's voice from over the kitchen stopped them.

"How did you managed to get out of the house if your feet didn't touch the ground?" she over standing behind the counter, a mug of coffee secured on her hands.

"Theo carried me."

Jenna looked up from her coffee and at Theo, "You carried him out of the house?"

"Uh, yes?"

The gentle woman looked between the two of them for a minute in silence before a smile appeared on her face. Theo didn't know why but her eyes seemed to have a glint of some type.

Jenna nodded, allowing them to go back to their rooms.

Theo and Liam did so, climbing the stairs and each going to their room. They stopped in front of their doors but didn't reach to open them. Theo turned to look at Liam and found him already looking his way. They didn't say anything, just stared at each other. They weren't even doing anything, but the chimera could feel an electric current going through his spine and he wanted to just close the distance between them and hold Liam in his arms.

Before anything could happen, the beta slowly smiled at him,

"Goodnight."

Theo nodded somehow stiff, "Goodnight."

Liam opened the door to his room and entered; Theo did the same, closing the door behind him and not moving away.

Theo pressed his forehead against the cold wood and closed his eyes, letting out a deep breath. His body was trembling and he willed himself to stay there until he stopped shaking.

But what he didn't know was that on the other bedroom on the door, Liam was sliding down the floor with his back against the door, on leg propped up, letting out a deep sigh before a smiles appears on his lips.

 

* * *

 

Good thing next day was Saturday. No school, meaning Theo could stay in bed without having to worry about feelings and stuff. That, if he hadn't heard the blender being used all over the way from the kitchen. He groaned because who gets up too early on a Saturday? Dr. Geyer sleeping over his room so it wasn't him, and the man always made sure to not make too much noise before leaving.

Theo threw the covers away and sluggish got up, sitting on the edge of his bed as he got his eyes used to the light entering through his window. He grabbed a shirt and put it on, staying on his black pants before getting out of his room and going downstairs.

When he came into the kitchen he saw Jenna already showered and dressed and standing in front of the counter, pouring a yellowish mix over a glass. She looked up and smiled at him,

"Sorry, dear. Did I wake you up?"

"No, no. I was already up." he said while yawning and sitting over one of the stools.

Jenna shook her head with a soft chuckle and ran a hand through his wild hair. Yes, he knows how his hair looks like after waking up. Theo eyed the yellowish smoothie over the counter and Jenna followed his eyes; she patted his hair again,

"That's a milkshake for Liam. It's been a while since I made him one, so I thought he would appreciate it."

"He better." Theo joked. Jenna laughed at that.

The toaster rang and two loafs of toasted bread sprang up; Theo grabbed one and moved towards the fridge to take out the butter. As he buttered his toast, the blue eyed woman moved around the counter and grabbed her purse from the dining table.

"Listen, I have to go and run some errands. I won't take too long. Make sure Liam doesn't escape his grounding, and that includes taking him with you."

Theo tried not to flush.

"Sure."

Jenna smiled and kissed the top of his head before marching towards where her car keys were and grabbing them; she walked towards the door and after waving at Theo, she left the house.

Theo heard the sound of the engine and the car driving away as took a bite of the toast. He finished the first toast and as he moved for the second one he heard footsteps on the top of the stairs and Liam's voice,

_"Mom?"_

"She had to leave early. But she left a milkshake for you over the kitchen."

Liam didn't answer back, but Theo could hear him coming down the stairs. He continued using the knife to butter the toast until he felt the beta's presence entering the kitchen.

Theo's not sure what made him turn his attention to the beta -maybe it was just the fact that he couldn't take his eyes off him- but he was definitely not expecting to find Liam entering the kitchen wrapped in a long soft teal-colored bed sheet and by the looks of it, completely naked underneath the sheet.

Theo dropped the butter knife as he stared at the beta. Liam was holding the sheets with his left hand close by the chest, his body completely covered by the soft teal cloth that made his eyes come out more than they already did. His hair was disheveled and it looked fluffy.

Liam didn't seem to be bothered by the chimera's eyes on him and his heartbeat was completely under control. Oh, but Theo's wasn't. His heart wanted to jump out of his chest and land right at the beta's feet.

The beta continued his way around the counter until he was standing opposite to Theo and in front of the milkshake. He picked up the glass,

"I hope it's the banana one." he took a sip from the shake and nodded to himself, "Yep, banana."

Then he proceeded to bring the glass to his lips and after licking the edge, he drank the milkshake, ignoring Theo blatantly watching his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat as he swallowed the whole shake in one go. The chimera could feel his pants tighten at the sight.

Liam finished the milkshake and put the glass down, licking his lips to lick away any trace of the milkshake, and staring right into Theo's eyes that it almost felt like a challenge before turning around and exiting the kitchen. The chimera stayed there as he heard Liam slowly going upstairs; Theo snapped out of his trance and he turned around in the stool just in time.

Theo saw the bed sheets pool at the bottom of the stairs and the beta going up and his heart stopped. Those that mean what he thinks it means? Did Liam let it drop by accident? Or he did it fully aware of what could happen next?

Theo got up from the stool and went to the stairs, where only the sheets were left. Liam must be over his room already.

Feeling like a predator hunting its prey, Theo starts going upstairs slowly, each step feeling like an obstacle but he keeps going. He reaches the top and walks towards Liam's room, eyes flashing as watching the door ajar, not completely closed. Gulping, he gently pushed the door open and then stepped inside.

Liam was standing beside one side of his bed, covering himself with the darker teal comforter of his bed, his back at Theo but the chimera could hear his heartbeat and how fast it was going at difference from when he was over the kitchen. Liam still didn't turn around although he knew that the chimera was in the room with him.

Liam just made the first step downstairs; Theo's sure of that. So Theo decided to take the next one. He walked closer to the beta until he was standing behind him, feeling the warmth of his body but without touching him. Liam was breathing slowly, waiting for Theo to say or do something.

Theo did exactly that.

With steady hands he moved around and brought a hand to the one where Liam was holding the comforter so it wouldn't fall. As soon as the beta felt contact, he opened his eyes and tried to calm his heart. Theo's hand was on top of Liam's, and their fingers intertwined before slowly bringing that hand away from his chest; Liam's fingers slowly started letting go of the comforter, feeling it slipping through his fingers until finally, the next step was the bed comforter falling to the floor and pooling around Liam's ankles.

Liam was standing naked in front of Theo, his back at the chimera and their hands intertwined; he felt shivers going down his body and Theo felt them too. Shit, his eyes hadn't even moved down to admire the beta's body but only knowing the state he was in and proximity of their bodies made Theo shiver even more, feeling a deep breath escape from his lips. Just after the breath escaped him, he was rewarded with Liam turning around so they were facing each other.

It's not like he hasn't seen Liam naked. Hell, he's seen it all, but right now? It's like he's seeing the beta for the first time.

Liam's impossible blue eyes were looking at him and Theo felt as if he were the one completely naked just by the look of those eyes. Their hands still joined at their sides, his thumb caressing the soft skin of the beta's hand. Liam hadn't said anything or do anything after turning around; he was just staring at him.

Theo cursed inside his head. Should he do something? Was Liam waiting for him to do something?

 _Arrgh!_ Brett's right: he should go for it. _No, don't think of Brett right now! Eww!_

Shaking those thoughts away, Theo leaned down and Liam met him halfway, slightly tilting his head up. Their lips met and Theo felt his knees buckle for a second before he composed himself and started moving his lips. Liam let go of his hand only to bring it to Theo's hair and tangle his fingers on the strands, pulling him closer into the kiss. Theo's hands finally reacted and they moved to the beta's hips, the skin he touched burning up under his touch, which only made him grip tighter.

Their tongues were battling for dominance, memorizing their mouths and taste. They started moving backwards towards the bed and Theo felt Liam's lips briefly separating from his as the beta lowered himself over the bed so he followed, chasing those lips that drove him crazy.

Theo lied on top of Liam over the bed, the beta's legs at each side of his body as they kissed. Theo could feel Liam's hardening member against him and he was sure Liam could feel him too. He was only wearing his sleeping pants and Liam was wearing nothing. He decided to test the waters and bucked his hips forward against Liam's.

Liam's lips separated from him only to gasp, eyes closing and brows furrowing. The beta then tugged at his bottom lip with his teeth and brought Theo back to kiss him again. Apparently Liam hadn't minded that kind of contact. Theo growled in the kiss, his hand moving to caress the outer side of the beta's thighs as Liam's hands moved to cup his face to hold him close. They started slowly rutting against each other, gasps and moans falling from their lips as they kissed.

A vibration went through his leg and made him growl and buck his hips forward until he realized it was Liam's phone over the bed. Against better judgment Theo took it and checked the incoming text.

Theo groaned. Liam looked at him with questioning eyes, not knowing why the chimera groaned in frustration and they had stopped.

"Supernatural emergency." is all Theo said.

Liam couldn't go. His mom had been far too benevolent last night after they escaped but who knows if she'll forgive them a second time. She had also made it very clear to Theo that Liam shouldn't leave the house while she was gone.

Liam just nods understanding, his hands still cupping the chimera's face, "Go."

Fuck everything and everyone in Beacon Hills,

Sorrowly and with a low growl, Theo got up from on top of the beta and walked towards the window, trying to ignore the uncomfortableness over his pants; turning around just in time to see Liam propping himself over the bed and looking back at him.

He's sure he kind of whined but because this was unfair. For once he should tell Scott off and do what he wanted, but right now he wasn't exactly under Scott's good list, so he sighed and went out through the window.

 

* * *

 

"Scott kissed me. Well, no, _I_ kissed _him_. Well, _technically_ we both leaned at the same time. How would you call it when two people kiss the other at the same time but they don't know who kissed who first?"

"Two idiots in love?"

Malia gave him a look. They dealt with the supernatural emergency which had been a freaking lost fairy, trying to find her way back home. She was just 'accidentally' creating havoc at the donuts shop because the sweet smell drove her crazy.

At the animal clinic, as Scott was talking with Deaton about something, Malia approached the chimera over the waiting room of the clinic and told him that she and Scott kissed.

The werecoyote scoffs at his comment, "Like you are any better."

After a moment of silence, Theo pipes up again,

"Liam and I almost did it again." he admits.

"Really?"

"Kind of. I mean, we made out over his bed and he was naked and both were horny-

"Oh, so you had a better week than mine."

"I don't think so. We were interrupted by a supernatural emergency and since Liam is grounded, I had to go."

"And he's waiting for you?"

"I don't know."

He wasn't lying, he really didn't know if Liam was gonna be waiting for him. What if everything that happened and was about to happen was just mere luck? Or just something pure physical? Maybe he was overthinking.

Malia punched him over the shoulder, bringing him out of his thoughts. "What are you waiting for, dumbass? Go get your man."

After they dealt with some stuff, Theo went back to the Dunbar-Geyer house and was about to go towards the front door when he realized he had left the house through the window and hence, he didn't had the keys.

Really, he needed to get fucked by something else than his life.

Groaning, Theo walks until he's facing Liam's window and decides to climb through the beta's window, which was coincidentally the same place he came through.

He was literally half way up when he heard another heartbeat close and a familiar scent, so he turned his head to look around and saw Brett standing over the lawn, watching him.

Theo knows what this must look like.

The two of them stare at each other without saying anything for a minute before a big smirk appeared over Brett's face,

"You scum."

Theo groaned as he rolled his eyes. He was not in the mood.

Brett laughed and Theo just ignored him as he continued climbing up the vines.

"Don't worry, I'll leave. I just came for my keys."

Theo turns his head to glare at him, "Do I look like I have your keys?" he shakes his head in disbelief, "Just give me a minute."

"Okay."

The chimera continued climbing until he reached the window and to inside the room, expecting to see the beta sitting down on the bed and waiting for him, a bright smile as soon as he saw Theo came through his window.

Liam was sleeping on his back over the bed, having thrown the comforter back up so he was covering himself with it.

For things like this was why he didn't believe in God.

Theo exhaled, and remembered the tall werewolf waiting for him outside so he quickly went to his room and back to Liam's until he was standing over the window; he threw the car keys at the werewolf, who caught the effortless.

"Here's your keys, now please leave me alone, I'm busy."

"You guys gonna fuck?" Brett asked with a teasing smile.

"Leave before I tell Liam not to give you Nolan's number."

The smile quickly falls from the Buddhist werewolf and he holds his hands ups,

"Easy, tiger. We're all friends here."

Theo smirks.

Brett nods in defeat and starts walking towards his car. Theo hears him get inside, start the engine and shouting _"Use protection!"_ before driving away.

Theo really can't believe he thought of Brett as a friend.

Closing the window, the chimera turns around and looks at the sleeping beta over the bed. He looked so peaceful Theo felt bad for having to wake him up. But he knows he can't just wake him up again so they can continue.

Sighing, he gets in the bed behind Liam, throwing his arm around the beta. Liam almost immediately curls back into his chest but doesn't get up; he was still asleep.

Theo closed his eyes and inhaled the sweet scent of Liam until he too fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

Theo woke up maybe two hours later on an empty bed, no signs of the beta in the room. He sat up, looking around the room.

_'Is this what Liam felt that Sunday when he woke up alone after we had sex?'_

He used his enhanced hearing and heard another heartbeat in the house, coming from his room, where music could be also heard. He got up from the bed and made his way out of the beta's room. He walked towards his bedroom and as he got closer, he could hear **'Linger'** by The Cranberries playing since the door was ajar.

Pushing slowly at the door, he entered his room. He found Liam sitting over his desk chair, wearing one of Theo's hoodies and a pair of black boxers, both legs brought up on the chair so he was kind of hugging them to his chest.

As soon as he heard movement, Liam turned his head to his direction and smiled. Theo couldn't help but to smile back,

"What'cha doing?" the chimera asks as he rubs his face, his voice a little raspy.

"Going through your 'Oldies' playlist. You really have a long list, and I wanted to be familiarized. You know, since Malia probably already knows all the songs in here."

Theo stops rubbing his face and stares at the beta in silence. Liam's heartbeat should be steady but a beat skipped as he mentioned Malia's name. Is it him or did... did Liam said it wanting to mean something else?

"Are you... are you _jealous_?"

Liam flushed and brought his legs down from the chair, "No! What kind of stupid thought is that? Of course not!"

He grins, "Come on, baby wolf. I think that's adorable."

Liam pouted and turned his face to the other side in 'anger'.

Chuckling, Theo walked until he was standing in front of him and got on his haunches. He brought his hands to cup Liam's face and make him look at him,

"Really, Liam? After everything we've been through, you still don't trust me and my feelings?"

Liam bites his lips, looking down with a sad look on his face. Theo knows he's really not sure of Theo's feelings towards him. But the chimera is.

"Okay, then I'll have to show it to you."

Liam frowns for a moment, not knowing what he meant with that. Theo grins and let go of his face to stand up; he picks up his phone from his nightstand and runs out of his room. Liam panics for a second, really confused with what the chimera was planning to do. He pauses the song currently playing.

He gets up from the desk chair and runs out of the room as well, coming to a stop at the top of the stairs as he hears music ([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PEENq0d6fWI)) coming from outside. **'Can't Take My Eyes Off You'**  by Frankie Valli could be faintly heard playing and he was sure that was Theo but what was he doing?

He continued going down the stairs before his feet stop before he reaches the bottom of the stairs. The music continued as he stayed put. Liam was about to run to the door and exit his house but he remembered he was grounded and he really couldn't go against his mom. Damn it.

As the music continued, Liam ran back upstairs and to his room, where the music could be heard clearly. He got into his room, eyes immediately falling over the window.

The beta walks towards the window and pulls it open, sneaking half his torso out to be able to see Theo standing on the lawn, just where his window faced, holding his phone up like if it were a boombox as the music played.

The chimera had a big smile over his face and, although a little confused, Liam leaned against the window as the chorus started playing:

 

_I love you, baby_

_And if it's quite alright, I need you, baby_

_To warm the lonely night, I love you, baby_

_Trust in me when I say_

 

Liam brought a hand to his mouth, not being able to contain the smile breaking over his face. No matter how much he tried it, the smile would not disappear. Theo kept holding the phone up as the song played. He would die of embarrassment right now if someone he knew saw him but the smile on Liam's face was totally worth it.

Liam bit his lips, shaking his head slightly as he looked back at the chimera with adoration. His heart was beating so fast right now he was surprised Scott hadn't heard it from all the way to his house.

Theo was also smiling like a dork, when he saw Liam look at the window and put his hands over the frame, pushing himself up and on the window's edge. For a moment the chimera was confused but then he knew what the beta was about to do.

His eyes widened and he barely had the time to throw the phone to the grass -the song still playing- before Liam jumped from the window and into his arms; they fell on the ground, Liam on top of him and the chimera groaning at the hard impact before he felt a pair of lips on his. The pain disappeared as he closed his eyes and returned the kiss.

 

_I love you, baby_

 

His hands found the beta's hips and he felt Liam smile against his lips. He would never get tired of kissing those lips.

He was thankful that Liam had accepted his feelings and that they were currently here. How he knew that he had accepted them? Because if throwing himself from a two-story house's window and into the chimera's arms wasn't a way to tell him that he felt the same, then Theo didn't know what would.

As the music started going down, they slowly separated their lips, looking into each other's eyes. A smile appeared on both their faces and Theo was about to go for another kiss when they noticed they weren't alone as they thought.

Still lying on the grass, Liam on top of him and his hands on the beta's hips, they turned their heads to the right to see Liam's mom looking at them a couple of meters away from there. There were groceries bags over her hands and the house keys hanging on her left hand.

Jenna raised an eyebrow at them although there was a smile on her face and a knowing glint in her eyes. Theo and Liam stayed still, not really knowing how to get out of this situation without making it worse because they don't know how much she saw. How long she's been standing there? Also, Liam was currently only in boxers and wearing Theo's hoodie and on top of the chimera, whose hands were still holding his hips.

Luckily Jenna spared them from the awkward explanation. She smiled and simply said,

"Your step-dad serenaded me with 'My Girl' from The Temptations."

Liam let out a melodic laugh at that, while Theo could feel his face getting completely red each passing second.

Jenna told them to come into the house and help her with the groceries before turning around and walking back towards the house.

Liam rested his forehead over his chest as he recovered his breath and Theo stared at the sky as he tried to make his face lose the red color. Liam moved a little so his chin was now resting over the chimera's sternum and he could see Theo's face. The chimera looked down to be able to see him as well and they smiled at each other.

After lying down there and just staring at each other, Liam finally got up from on top of Theo, smoothing the hoodie back down before holding his hand for the chimera to take. Theo allowed himself to be pulled up and winced a little after his back cracked.

Liam also winced, mostly because it had been his fault that the chimera's back cracked like that, and Theo just snorted lightly at the guilty look on the beta's face. Liam looked up to meet his eyes and Theo couldn't help but to tease him,

"Lead the way, baby wolf."

Liam didn't frowned or said anything about the nickname; he just looked at Theo's left hand before reaching out to grab it into his own and pull him along towards the front of the house.

As they started making their way to the front door, Theo looked at their joined hands and felt a smile creeping across his face. He came to a stop and by their joined hands, Liam stopped too. The blue eyed beta came to a stop and turned to face him, a confused look on his face.

Theo didn't waste any more time; he intertwined their fingers together and he brought their linked hands up and to his lips. He placed a gentle, loving full kiss on the back of Liam's hand and slowly watched the beta's cheeks turn a delightful red color. The flush ran down his neck and disappeared inside the hoodie and Theo wanted to spend hours discovering where it lead to.

After that, he kissed his wrist just over his pulse and then started walking towards the house, this time Theo being the one guiding the other. Liam was still flushed but a happy smile was on his face, so Theo thinks he did the right thing.

They continue walking until they reach the front door and stand there, looking at the other. Although Jenna just saw that and she was smiling and didn't seem mad about it, Theo was kind of anxious to be honest. He wasn't sure how to act around the woman who gave him a home, because she now knows he's dating her son.

Feeling the anxiety rolling off him, Liam takes a step closer and gently kisses him. The kiss is soft and tender and it makes all of Theo's doubts wash away. Like Liam is trying to tell him to relax and that nothing bad is gonna happen.

After separating, Liam offers him a warm smile and Theo knows that everything's gonna be alright. Still holding hands, they open the door and together they get into their house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs that appereared in this fic:
> 
> 1\. Elvis Presley - All Shook Up  
> 2\. Nina Simone - Feeling Good  
> 3\. King Floyd - Groove Me  
> 4\. Elvis Presley - Heartbreak Hotel  
> 5\. Yvonne Elliman - If I Can't Have You  
> 6\. Trooper - Raise Little Hell  
> 7\. The Cranberries - Linger  
> 8\. Frank Valli - Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed it as much as I did while writing it!!! Lots of love to all of you!!


	2. Liam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohmygod, this was supposed to be only one chapter but then I couldn't stop and decided to make it two chapters (one from Theo's pov and the other from Liam's pov) and the second chpater was supposed to be not as big as the first one (26,136 words) and what did I did? I wrote 26,596 words. Damn, I gotta stop doing that.
> 
> Anyways, I really hope you enjoy this!! It's highly recomended to read the first chapter ;)

When Liam had been little he had been told not to stare -or in this case, ogle- at people because it was rude. He still remembers his mom telling him that as he stared at people sitting beside them on the bus, or people making a line at some store. He's sure that if his mom could see him right now she would tell him the same thing but he can't help it. Not when Theo Raeken is sitting beside him right now, thighs so close to touching that he can feel the warmth from the chimera's body, hair that was usually stylized now a bird's nest and a big smile as they played videogames at 2 AM on a Saturday over his room.

God, Theo looked so good while smiling. Fuck, he looked great doing whatever, even just standing there without doing anything other than ruin Liam's life.

Liam heard a 'crash' and turned just in time to see the **GAME OVER** on the screen, his blue car crashed over a tree and Theo being declared the winner. Theo laughed while he moaned as he saw that he had lost, again, and because of obsessing of Theo.

Theo, on the other hand, hadn't been paying attention to know that it was because of him that he had won over the beta. He was just smiling triumphantly at the beta, because apparently him being miserable was some kind of aphrodisiac. Liam was pouting, putting the controls down over his lap.

"Well, it looks like I won again, baby wolf."

"That wasn't fair! I got distracted!"

"With what? There's nothing here that could probably distract you."

 _'You would think, wouldn't you, you gorgeous specimen.'_ Liam thought as he bit his tongue and keep himself from actually saying it.

Theo stayed silent as he observed him and Liam wanted to ask why he always looked like he was analyzing him. The chimera gently nudged his leg with his knee,

"Come on, one more game before bed. You might even get close to the finish line this time." he teased, flashing one of his typical smirks.

"Oh, you're on, asshole!"

They continued playing and Liam did tried so hard not to stare at him again but a stupid game wasn't more interesting than Theo's eyes focused on the screen, big hands holding the controls and his knee finally touching Liam's. Sure, when he had been little he had been told not to stare because it was rude, but right now he thought that what would be rude was not admiring the way the corner of Theo's lips twitched into a smile as he was winning in the stupid video game.

Liam notices those small things, like when his mom makes pancakes Theo is always the first one to come downstairs in the morning and eat as many as he can; he would drown the pancakes with syrup -too much sweet for Liam's taste- and then eat it. Or when Theo comes out of the shower and wanders around his room draped only in a white towel that mocks Liam because that thing is able to touch Theo's body and he can't. Or when he has a bad day at school Theo would try to cheer him up in unconventional ways, like one time he just told Liam to grab a pillow before he hit him with one of his own. This guy literally started a pillow fight as if they were eight year old girls only to cheer him up, and Liam thinks he fell a little bit more in love with him.

He would also notice the lingering scent of Malia on Theo's clothes and that was enough for his wolf to growl. Sure, the scent of Mason would also linger on his clothes -he was his best friend after all- but Malia and Theo? It definitely wasn't the same way as it was with Mason. And when he walked past his room, Liam would be able to smell a musky scent coming from inside the room that made his belly coil with something but he doesn't know what.

Also, Liam might be low-key cute borderline creepy about Theo sometimes. It's not his fault that whenever he hears Theo singing in the shower his face relaxes and a smile appears on his face and sometimes even trying so hard not to sing along so the chimera doesn't hear him and stops. Also, he likes to hear the 80's music playing over Theo's room, although he doesn't know many of the songs. But he likes to hear the soft and calmed rhythm of Theo's heart beating along the music, seemingly happy. There's also the clothes thing.

When his mom washes their clothes and asks him to deliver them to their rooms, Liam would gladly accept because he would have an excuse to get into Theo's room. Just after putting the clothes on the bed and before leaving, he would bring the piece of clothing he could get his hands on and inhale the musky chimera's scent. Now he sounds like a total creep. It calmed his wolf, it's not his fault. Also, Theo smells really good.

He also likes to -when Theo is not around- take a piece of clothing and wear it all day while at home, always making sure that there's no one that can watch him. After that he puts the hoodie or shirt he picked in the laundry basket and wait for it to be washed. Theo never figured it out.

Another thing he does is to check on Theo almost every night. Either from outside his room, standing on the other side of the door and listening to the chimera's heartbeat as he slept, or actually opening the door just a little to sneak a peek inside. He had to control his heart as it did summersaults every time he saw the chimera sleeping peacefully over his bed, his face lax and hair falling all over the pillow.

But tonight was different.

He went to check like usual but as he was opening the door he noticed another heartbeat and frowned. He wasn't sure what he was expecting but it definitely not Malia.

 _Malia._ Malia was on Theo's bed. What the fuck? What he actual fu-

_'Okay, take a deep breath, Liam. Fucking breathe, Dunbar!'_

The beta took a deep breath, trying not to be too loud so the other two supernaturals wouldn't hear him. He stayed there, not being able to move further into the room, and not being sure that he wanted to, because he could only stare at the two figures over the bed as they slept through his meltdown and were spooning _oh my god_. Theo and Malia were spooning! As in Malia's back was plastered on Theo's chest as they were on their sides and his arm was over her waist.

Theo must be comfortable being in that position because he didn't stir for a second, or made any attempt to move away from the werecoyote's body. His face was too relaxed and Liam would dare to say it, happy.

He couldn't help the little green monster but fuck him, he was jealous.

 

* * *

 

So since he doesn't have a filter between his brain and his mouth like Mason has told him several times, he ended up telling the pack when they were at a dinner, waiting for yes that's right, Theo and Malia to arrive so they could all eat together.

_"They were spooning!"_

Nice, Dunbar. The pack looked up and at him with confused looks. Really nice, Dunbar.

"What do you mean? Who were spooning?" Scott, bless his heart, asked first.

"Theo and Malia! Last night I went to his room to check if he was already asleep because it was pretty early and Malia was there on his bed. With him. And they were spooning! Not just cuddling or sleeping next to each other but spooning and-

Stiles interrupted him, "Wait."

"What?"

"Was Theo the little spoon?"

Apparently someone was asking the real questions but Liam couldn't help but to feel like they were derailing from the main topic which was Malia on Theo's bed.

"No. Theo was the big spoon."

Stiles looked outraged and offended, _"WHAT?!"_

Lydia gives a small shrug, "Maybe they're just sleeping together."

Oh, wow. That shouldn't have hurt as much as it did, but here he was, his face about to break into a sad look before Lydia continued,

"What? It's completely understandable. They're both teenagers; supernatural ones but _still_ teenagers. Malia is a beautiful girl with needs and Theo is hot."

Oh my god, Lydia you're a queen but someone please shut her up before he slams his hand over her red glossy lips so hard he might break a tooth or two. Liam swallowed hard. He really didn't want to think about it but he knew it could be a possibility. He didn't paid attention to what Stiles said afterward, he just sat there thinking about how this was his life.

Then, just as Scott was trying to persuade Stiles not to do something, the bells over the door jingled and they all saw Theo arriving. Liam tried to keep his heart normal and was proud of how he managed to do it. Just as he was walking towards their booth, Liam heard another car and saw Malia parking outside. He could feel as his face turned sour for a second before he shoved it away.

Theo arrived at the booth looking as handsome as always and damn him. Before anyone could say anything, Malia came into the dinner and made her way towards them. The werecoyote frowned after seeing Theo standing beside the booth instead of sitting.

"You're just arriving?" Theo asked.

"I didn't want to get up. What about you? What's your excuse?"

"Couldn't find my truck keys."

"Dumbass."

Theo shrugged and slid next to Liam, who simply moved to make him -and only him- a space but apparently Malia had another plans. The werecoyote went to sit beside Theo and Liam could see their legs pressing together.

A small banter between the two coyotes and then they were ordering their food, but Liam suddenly didn't felt too hungry.

 

* * *

 

So, people should totally not obsess about something that probably was nothing about somebody else's life. Right? Well, apparently Liam didn't get the memo. He couldn't concentrate during all of his classes on Monday. He tried, he really did tried so hard to concentrate on his textbook but he just kept going back to pack's conversation at the dinner on Saturday. Yes, Sunday he managed to get his head cleared out but that was because Brett had accepted to train lacrosse with him. And Nolan. Mostly because of Nolan, Liam was sure.

The Buddhist werewolf wasn't so subtle about the looks he would send to his co-captain when the other wasn't looking. Was he like that with Theo? Shit, had someone noticed?

But as soon as Monday came, Liam found himself sitting over his seat and blankly staring at his book as he started thinking:

Were Theo and Malia really sleeping together? If so then why? I mean, who wouldn't want to sleep with Theo? Have you seen him?

But _Theo and Malia?_ Malia who just a couple of months ago hated his guts? Like, literally hated his guts. Sure, the pack was cool with Theo now but she was still sour towards him sometimes.

And he's sure that they're not in a relationship because that would be fucking disastrous and someone would probably end up mauled, so that means that they really are sleeping together. Liam likes Malia but right now fuck her.

 _'She is, dumbass, that's why you're upset.'_ his brain told him. He growled at himself and forced himself to pay attention to the class.

There was no lacrosse practice today, so that meant he got to go home early. Theo had driven them back home and Liam was sure the chimera could notice the way he held his breath during the whole ride. Well, technically not during all the ride, but he stared out the window and didn't even turn his head to change the song in the radio. Theo's gotta now for sure. Liam is so obvious that even he himself is painfully aware of how bad he's got it for the chimera.

After arriving at the house, Theo had drove his mom to work after her car didn't start because on the inside, Theo was really a big softie for his mom -and who wasn't, honestly. The chimera would also sometimes help her with gardening -which his mom loved-, or stay awake to hear his dad's stories about his day at the hospital. Those little things only made Liam aware of his feelings for the chimera and how they were getting stronger each passing day.

Still feeling a little restless and to be honest horny, Liam thought that now that he had some privacy he could have a 'Me' time.

 _No._ No, no. Theo could come home any minute and no matter how much it happens in porn, he would definitely not like it if Theo found him chanting his name while masturbating.

Talking -and thinking as always- about Theo, the chimera was gone for more than 20 minutes and that was weird because he should be back already, so he texted Theo to know where he was and when he was coming back home. The chimera texted him telling him that he was gonna go walk around the mall for a while, so he had the house all alone. He texted Theo _'ok'_ and then threw his phone to his bed. Also as if he were about to steal the Mona Lisa from its museum, he looked around to make sure he really was alone and nobody would jump out of the closet any second before going to his bathroom and started filling the tub. As the water filled the tub, Liam walked back to his room and started taking his clothes off.

His shirt came off first, throwing it over the laundry basket and stretching his tired limbs now free from his cotton prison. His hands moved to unzip and pull down his jeans, and next was his underwear. His fingers hooked on the hem of his boxers as he slowly pulled them down, feeling the cotton texture slide over his sensitive cock and over his thighs -which if he had to be honest, was also a sensitive part of his body- until they were on the floor, pooling around his ankles. He stepped aside and kicked his boxers to the direction of the basket. They successfully got in.

There stood Liam, completely naked in the middle of his room. He ran a hand over his hair as he turned around and went into the bathroom to turn off the water. The tub was ready and he could feel the warmth of the water as soon as he came closer to the bathtub.

Now standing in front of the tub, he slowly brought a leg up and into the marble tub. As soon as his toes made contact with the warm water, a shiver went through his spine and almost made him moan as he slowly got inside the bathtub.

The warm water worked wonderfully to relax his body. He wondered if Theo took warm baths as well to help him relax.

_Nuh-uh._

Being in the tub completely naked and relaxed should definitely not be the time for him to be thinking about the guy he's crushing. But that's why he had decided to use the tub and not his regular shower: so he could touch himself while his body was relaxed.

Liam brought his right hand to run it again over his hair, wetting it in the process, and then trailing down over his chest. His fingers touched his bared throat, stopping a moment at his collarbone to press down a little and a moan escaped his lips but he really didn't care.

His hand continued until it reached his belly underwater, not close to his real target but he could feel it twitch in interest. His fingers danced their way to his half-hard cock until he had it in his hand and he couldn't help but to buck his hips into his hand.

Oh yeah, this was just what he needed. His hand kept moving all over his cock, occasionally closing around the head and feeling his toes curl a little. His mouth was slightly open so small gasps could escape but not quite moans yet.

After minutes of just lazily touching himself, his other hand occasionally moving up to his chest to play with his nipples that now were red and hard, the water had started to cool down but Liam's body had never been this hot before.

Water was splashed out of the bathtub and he knew he would end up cleaning his entire bathroom once he was done, but who cares right now?

Something deep inside him, he doesn't know if it was his wolf or what, told him to open his eyes and turn his head to the right where his door was slightly ajar but he didn't listened to that something. Instead, his left hand started going down, lower, and holding his breath he slipped a finger inside himself. The lukewarm water seemed to help in the process because soon his index finger was sheathed and he couldn't help but to moan at the sensation.

He could picture Theo being in the tub with him, facing him and his hands touching all over his chest and doing this to him and his heart skipped a beat. _Shit_ , what was Theo doing to him?

Wanting to feel fuller, he raised his right leg -being the one closest to the tub- and perched it so the sole of his foot was on top of the tub, allowing him more leverage and his fingers reached deeper. He really wished his fingers were Theo's and that the chimera was the one giving this pleasure but he knew that it would never happen. Not when he was sleeping with Malia.

Did he touch her like this? Did he kiss her as he went inside her until he was secured in her core? Did he mutter sweet words over her ear as he moved his hips faster?

His fingers reached that small bundle of nerves inside him and he could feel his toes curling. Fuck, he was close. But Liam didn't stop; his right hand kept masturbating him as the other one was busy trying to keep two fingers inside the tight channel that was his hole.

More water splashed out of the bathtub and Liam's leg arched before tensing after a particular move of his fingers made him jolt. He kept his eyes shut and moans kept escaping through his lips as he continued his activities. He could feel the familiar tug at his belly and he couldn't hold it anymore.

Liam whined as he came, clenching around his fingers and his whole body spasming as his orgasm washed over him. The beta was thankful that the water was no longer hot as his body would probably react again and he was too sensitive to go again so soon.

He just lied there with his back against the cold marble of the bathtub, staring at the ceiling as he caught his breath. Feeling his tired limbs, he slowly brought his leg from up the edge of the bathtub and back inside the water.

Only his panting and the water settling down could be heard in the bathroom. Liam's heart was beating slowly as he calmed down and tried not to think too much.

Feeling a knot over his throat, Liam closed his eyes and submerged his head under the water.

 

* * *

 

The next day after school he had decided to accompany Nolan to the mall to a sports store because Nolan needed a new pair of gloves. He told Theo about it and the chimera drove back home without saying much. Funny. For some reason Theo didn't spoke to him the while day at school. Was he upset? Did it have something to do with Malia?

Liam knows that yesterday Theo came back to the house a couple of hours after he had finished his... bathroom activities and he was thankful that the chimera wasn't anywhere near his bathroom. It stank of arousal. The chimera came back home smelling like Malia. And sex. Malia and sex, ugh. It had been so hard to keep a straight face but he did.

Liam looks around from the counter he's leaning against as Nolan starts looking for the gloves, asking an employer for their help.

_"Earth to short stack. Do you copy, short stack?"_

Liam rolled his eyes at Brett, who had somehow invited himself to come with them to the mall. Nolan had smiled and told him that the more the merrier. If only he knew...

"You thinking about how you're gonna name your kids? Maybe something that isn't too mouthful or complicated for your little brain." Brett grins.

Liam turned to him with a big fake smile, "I don't remember a time where you didn't talk." Brett snorted.

"Oh, my bad. You were probably thinking about your big bad chimera and how he's gonna be the one struggling with the names because you've probably already chosen Greek names or something."

"Okay, first: 'Sophia' is a beautiful name with a beautiful meaning and just because I love History doesn't mean I'm gonna automatically choose to name my kids like that."

Brett crossed his arms over his chest, "So Theo's gonna be the one naming them because you're dumb and out of imagination?"

Liam frowns, "What, no? I'm not the dumb one, he's the dumb one! He didn't know that the name 'Sophia' was related to 'Sonya', although they come from two different regions." he could feel himself flush a little; he was making no sense, "Also, he-- Oh, who am I kidding. Theo's really smart. One time when we got drunk at my house, he successfully recited the alphabet backwards without stuttering. Then he threw up over my mom's flowers and passed out on the backyard."

Brett raised an eyebrow at him and Liam realized how that sounded.

"...Probably not the best example, but you get my point."

"Yeah yeah, you're both dumb and perfect for each other. I call being the one to tell your kids how you ended up together." he keeps silent for a moment before he frowns, remembering just what Liam told him; he turned to face Liam, " _That's_ the guy you like? _Really?_ "

Liam huffed slightly offended; he knew Brett was gonna bother him with that. He turned his head, and Brett followed, to see where Nolan was. The freckled teen was looking around the store, gloves secured on his left hand, at the other equipment before he accidentally knocked against a mannequin and panicked. As he turned around to try and catch the mannequin he really did knocked several sunglasses that were on display over a counter.

Liam turned to look at Brett, " _That's_ the guy you like? Really?" he mocked.

"Fuck you, Dunbar. Damn, you really need to get laid."

"I know! That's why I'm whining!" he moaned in complaint before hitting his forehead over the nearest shelf. He heard Brett laugh at his life, the asshole.

 

* * *

 

It's been a few days since Theo came back smelling like sex and Liam touched himself over the bathtub while thinking of him, and Liam kept whining between Brett and Mason about the stupid chimera and his stupid feelings. They both were really good friends and each time Liam moped around because of the chimera, they would try to cheer him up. Brett even tried to convince him that Theo probably felt the same for him. Can you believe it?

Luckily, Liam knew better and he decided not to follow the advice of a guy who was also too deep for another guy and didn't even had the guts to ask for his number. Really, Brett?

One seemingly normal day, Liam's mom had asked him to go and buy some toiletries as she made dinner. He took her car -since Theo wasn't home, probably with Malia- and drove to the supermarket. He was walking over the aisles, the basket secured over his forearm and a soft smile over his face as he picked the things his mother asked him. Just as he was about to finish he walks into the next aisle without realizing what aisle it was and stops before even entering it completely.

Theo is standing there at the end of the aisle, a blue basket over his hand and standing in front of the shelves. He hadn't turned to his direction, apparently being busy doing his shopping.

Liam was just gonna say 'hi' when something caught his attention. He turned his head to the side and was met with different colored and sized condoms packages.

He was in the Sexual Wellness aisle of the market.

His heart skipped a beat after realizing where he -and Theo- were; it's not like he's never seen a condom before. But it's been a while since he's had to use one and not only that, but the object of his affection was buying them.

He knows that Theo heard his heart skip a beat because soon the chimera is turning towards his direction and their eyes lock. They stay like that, just staring at each other as if they had been caught doing something bad.

He can't really stop it when his eyes move from the chimera to the package he's holding and to the other box already in the basket. Two boxes. His eyes move back again to the condoms Theo is holding and he reads 'XL' and _fuck_ , his heart skips a beat.

Several thoughts crossed his mind and his face gets even redder after a particular fantasy related to the event over the bathroom the other day. He shouldn't be thinking about that when Theo is buying condoms that he's obviously gonna use with Malia. He needs to get out of there.

Liam opens his mouth to try and say something but know that whatever he might tell Theo now would end up biting him on the ass later, so instead of saying something he closes his mouth. They stare at each other a little more before the beta turns around and walks away, trying to put as much distance from the aisle as he can. He tries to calm down his heartbeat because Theo could be able to hear it wanting to jump out of his chest, and he's sure that he also smells horny.

As he gets to the cashier to pay, he brings a hand to his chest to try calm his heart after his encounter with the chimera. The cashier asks if he's sick because his face is all red. Liam brings both hands to cup his face,

"Is it?" he asks in a soft whisper, feeling his heart skip another beat along with the cash register.

_Theo Raeken, what are you doing to me?_

 

* * *

 

Liam remembers the exact moment when his heart broke on a school day; it was when he, Mason and Corey were over the lockers, taking their books out and Stiles came rushing in and told them that Theo and Malia were dating. Liam could hear Mason's and Corey's hearts but most importantly, he could hear as his own heart broke in half. So it was true. They were dating.

After Stiles left because he had to deliver a paper which wasn't even finished, Liam stood leaning against his locker with a kicked puppy look. He felt Mason's hand over his shoulder in a comforting way and Corey softly combing his hair as he muttered _'I'm sorry, Liam'_ low enough so nobody but Liam could hear him. He had good friends.

He spent the first hours of class in auto-pilot. Thankfully he didn't share a class with Theo only after lunch. Lunch. At lunch Liam would have to watch them -Theo and Malia. Sitting together, with the knowledge that they were _together_ together. And he didn't felt like facing that, so he told Mason to make an excuse for his absence and he stayed alone in a classroom during lunch.

After lunchtime, he spent the other classes completely focused on his notebook. He didn't even talked with Mason, strictly keeping his eyes on his own notebook.

Thank God that there was no practice today! He really wasn't in the mood.

Bad thing was when Malia sat beside him during English and he was sure that she could feel the anger and awkwardness oozing out of him.

_Damn it, calm down, Dunbar! It's just Malia!_

Malia, who was dating Theo. He doesn't hate Malia. No, he doesn't. She's cool, she's a total badass and she's pack, it's just...  He doesn't want her to be with Theo.

He doesn't want _Theo_ to be with _her_.

Call him selfish but nobody said that jealousy was a nice thing. All he wants to do is kick something, punch someone and yell at Malia and then probably punch Theo and then kiss him. Take Theo away from Malia.

But he's a good packmate and a good friend, and he's gonna act like it. If he has to fake smile for the rest of his life as Theo and Malia are together, he will. Because they both are pack and his pack and their happiness comes first.

After a torturous day, school was finally over and Liam dashed out of his classroom and out of the building. As he made his way to the parking lot he saw Theo's truck still parked in the same spot; he was still at the school. Malia's car was nowhere to be seen; apparently she had left already.

Mason and Corey waved him goodbye as they drove to Mason's house and Liam decided that he wanted a ride from Theo. If Malia could have him all day at school and at night, at least he could have him alone during their trip back to the house. Wow, he's pathetic.

So he waited for the chimera, leaning against his truck with his lacrosse bag at his side.

A couple of minutes later, after which he spent looking down at his feet, Liam finally looked up he saw Theo walking towards him and a smile took over his face. Fuck, be more obvious, will ya?

"Don't get me wrong, you're a sight for sore eyes but what are you doing here?" Theo asked.

"Practice was cancelled."

Theo looked around at the parking lot, "Want me to give you a ride?"

"Wait, really? You sure?"

"You're standing right next to my truck after school, waiting for me to show up; don't tell me you weren't expecting a ride."

Liam shrugs all innocent, "You wouldn't make me walk all the way back home."

The smirk the chimera has on his face makes Liam trembles because he knows that smirk. Theo wouldn't-- Liam can feel his eyes widen.

"Y-You wouldn't! _It's 20 blocks!_ "

Theo didn't seem to care as he went inside his truck, "Fresh air will do you good."

"What about predators?"

Theo turns to look at him before closing the door, "Run fast." and with that goddamn smirk he closes the door, still looking at Liam as he starts the engine.

Of course this is the guy he loves.

"I hate you." his heart skips a beat because it's not true and he knows it.

Liam pouts and grabs his lacrosse bag form the ground and starts walking away. He doesn't even get to give three steps away before he hears Theo's truck driving and the horn trying to have his attention. He turns to see Theo smiling at him,

"Come on, baby wolf, move your sweet ass to my truck."

"Really?"

"I couldn't leave a puppy out here on their own. Scott would kill me, both as the Alpha and a future veterinarian."

Liam can't complain about the 'puppy' comment because he's trying to keep his heart beating normal after hearing Theo call him 'baby wolf', one of his many nicknames for him. He gets into the truck and Theo drives away from the school.

The ride was silent and Liam wanted it to stay that way but he also wanted to speak to Theo about this Malia thing. Sure, Theo might be the guy he's in love with but he was also his friend. Then why hadn't he told him about him and Malia dating? There were many questions and many things Liam wanted to tell him-

Nope. Not gonna do it. I'm not gonna, not gonna-

"So... you and Malia."

Oh, fuck him sideways. Why couldn't he keep his mouth shut?

Theo's grip on the steering wheel tightened a little, not that Liam noticed it because he continued,

"That's cool. You two. I mean, she's nice. She's badass and you're badass too, so I can totally get it. Plus, she must smell nice and-

"We're not dating."

Those words made many things to Liam: He stopped talking, his heart stopped and so did his breathing. He blinks as he turns to look at the chimera.

"You're not?"

"No."

"But you are having sex."

"Yes."

"But you're not dating."

Theo rolled his eyes but nodded.

_"Oh."_

That's the only thing Liam said before falling silent, processing everything until now. His whole body was vibrating and he was sure he was fighting a smile. Okay, calm down, you freak. You don't want him to know how fucking excited you are after knowing that they're not dating. Thank God Theo was driving and couldn't see his face because he was a complete dork right now, smiling to himself because this other dork was not dating anyone.

"Wanna do something?" Liam said out of the blue, turning his body to look at the chimera.

And magically they ended up at the movie theater, about to watch a movie he wanted to watch. He wasn't sure if Theo agreed because he could tell Liam wanted to watch it. If he did, god, he loved him a little more.

Theo was waiting for him as he bought the tickets and once he was done, Liam turned around and stared at Theo. God, it doesn't matter where or what he's doing, Theo always takes his breath away. Liam really wanted to hold his hand, but no, this wasn't a date.

His wolf whined in a way that said **_'Who cares! If you want to hold his hand do it!'_**

Liam nodded, agreeing with his wolf. He walked towards Theo but stopped before reaching him, his hand itching.

_'This isn't AP Biology! Just take his goddamn hand!'_

Liam let out a deep breath and before he could regret it, he took Theo's hand, not noticing the chimera growling at the guy who had been devouring Liam with his eyes. Breathing again, he pulled Theo towards the concession stand.

They came back home after the movie ended and Liam is 95% sure that Theo didn't paid attention to the movie. So he decided to test it and as he told Theo the scenes he loved, he added a non-existing scene and Theo went along.

They reach the door and Liam stops, the chimera stopping after him.

"There was no such thing in the movie, Theo."

"Then why are you talking about it, baby wolf?"

"I just wanted to see if you were paying attention, which clearly you weren't, and that I was right about something."

Theo smirks, "And what's that?"

"That you weren't really watching the movie."

The chimera snorts, "Of course I did."

"What was the name of the movie?"

Theo's smirk fell. I got you, you asshole.

Liam grinned as he watched Theo trying to come up with something but at the end it was too late. Liam already knew and Theo knew it.

"Okay, maybe I didn't." the chimera admitted.

"You could've told me you didn't want to watch that movie. We could've picked another one."

"No, it's not that. Sorry, I was just... I had other things going in my mind."

Liam tilted his head, "Important things?"

Theo looks at him- no, at his eyes before answering "Yes."

Liam doesn't know why but the way Theo said it while looking him right in the eyes, he smiled sheepishly and then looked down at the ground, almost as if he needed a minute before turning to open the door. Even if Theo really didn't watch the movie, Liam was happy that they sat together and spent a nice afternoon.

They entered the house and before Liam could react they faced Malia sitting on the couch. Liam stopped immediately in the middle of the living room, heart about to come out of his mouth.

_'Calm down, calm down. They're not dating, remember? ...But they're sleeping together, something you two will never do.'_

Oh god, please don't cry.

"Sorry, your mom let me in." Malia told him as she stood up but didn't approach them.

"Oh, right."

Malia looked at him and then at Theo, then back at Liam, "Did I interrupt?"

Oh, Liam wanted to yell at her that yes, she was interrupting; she was interrupting his love life but he couldn't. That wouldn't be fair.

"No, no. Not at all." he said as Theo went to open his mouth to answer. God, his heart was beating so fast it wasn't funny. The beta turned to face the chimera, "I gotta go and take a shower."

And then he ran upstairs and towards his room, lacrosse bag on hand. He closed the door of his room and launched over his bed in a very dramatic Disney princess style.

His face landed over his pillow and he hugged them around his face as he whined at the same time downstairs over the living room Theo flopped down the couch and drowned a growl of desperation over the cushions with Malia comforting him.

 

* * *

 

It's been two days since Theo and Liam went to the movie theater and shared a nice moment, all until they arrived home and Malia had been there. Liam doesn't hate Malia, but sometimes _ughh!!_ The werecoyote has no tact! He doesn't blame her, she didn't know what it happening between them -Theo and Liam- and she wasn't interfering... although she was. It had been a nice afternoon but then it turned awkward when the three of them stood in the living room, staring at each other. Liam had wanted to tell her to go because he was talking to Theo, but Scott would consider it rude. That's why he said he had to shower and ran the hell away from there, leaving the two coyotes alone.

Right now, Malia was over Theo's room, doing homework together. That's not fair! Doing homework together was their thing! But then Malia started coming to the house whenever she felt like it, and the two of them would lock in Theo's room and do their homework.

_'At least they're not having sex in the house.'_

Liam shook his head, and tried to focus on his snapchat while lying on the couch when his mom peeked inside the living room with a smile,

"Sweetie, get the table ready. We're about to have dinner."

Liam nodded at his mom as she went upstairs, probably to tell Theo that dinner was ready and time for Malia to go. The beta got up from the couch and went to grab the plates to put on the table when he heard the sweet music of Theo's playlist playing in the background -surely his mom opened the door now. He didn't listen to what his mom said because he literally didn't care. He was just waiting for Malia to pick up her things, say goodbye to Theo and leave, but Liam never gets what he wants.

Malia was going to have dinner with them. Oh, destiny was a heartless bitch.

It was awkward as fuck, that was what it was.

Liam had to be a fucking sadist to having agreed to be sitting in the same table with the guy that invaded his dreams and hopes, the girl he was sleeping with, and his mom. It wasn't fair to blame his mom, she was a saint... It was Theo's fault! Why did he agree if he knew it was going to be awkward as fuck? Maybe he didn't thought it would be awkward because why would he? He didn't felt about him like Liam did about him and of course he wasn't gonna be rude to Malia, who was his friend and fuck buddy. But he could be rude to Liam by not even asking if it was okay with him.

So, Liam had to endure dinner, trying so hard not to let his anger get the best of him but it was fucking impossible. He couldn't do it. Not when Theo was looking at Malia with a smile. A freaking smile! And all Malia was doing was talk to his mom!

Liam couldn't help the growl that escaped his lips but before Theo turned his way, the beta looked away, acting as if he hadn't been looking at the chimera.

It could've been a pretty normal dinner if they just stayed quiet but no, of course that wasn't Liam's life. His mom smiled once again at Malia and as the werecoyote took a sip from her water his mom asked Malia how long had she and Theo been dating. Liam suddenly saw red and the glass he was holding over his right hand magically exploded in several shards; Malia spat her water over her plate as Theo choked with the spaghetti. Jenna was confused by the teenager's reactions, not that anyone blames her.

Theo was quick to correct her, telling her that they were not dating. Liam tried not to smile at that correction as he slowly cleaned his hand that luckily started healing pretty quick. His mom flushed and apologized and she never brought it up again. Thank God.

But yeah, awkward as fuck.

 

* * *

 

Liam found himself accompanied again by Brett and Nolan as he was at the mall, doing something his mom asked him to do. Liam was texting with Brett and when he told him that he needed to go to the mall, the Buddhist werewolf had told him that he would pick him up and drive him there; Liam told him it was fine and that he really didn't needed to do that but found that not even five minutes later Brett was pulling outside his house.

And to their surprise they found Nolan already at the mall, just running some errands for his mom as well. And the two of them decided to stick to Liam like if he were a goddamn duck mom. Not that he didn't appreciate their company, they were his friends, but he really didn't want to brood over Theo while having an audience. He was supposed to brood over the chimera while walking alone the mall.

"Why are we at a woman's clothing shop again? I mean, I don't mind, there are pretty girls here but I'm starting to feel a little intimidated by the sequin dresses." Brett asked the small beta.

"We're here because my mom asked me to change this jacket she got for my aunt's birthday." Liam explained as he waited for the girl who worked there to come back. "Apparently beige is not the new caramel. And it's _'interested'_ not _'intimidated'_ , Brett." he grinned at the tall werewolf.

"Screw you, I would look fantastic. _These_ ," he pats at his legs to make his point, "are mortal weapons. They can run like hell over the lacrosse field and also hold your weight against a wall." Brett said with a wink.

"Thanks, but this," Liam drags both hands over his sides, "is not the weight you wanna be holding against the wall and those," he points at Brett's legs, "are definitely not the legs I want to be held by as they're having their way with me."

Liam realizes he just said that just as a woman walked behind him; his face flushed as the woman stopped, a nice looking dress on her right hand, looked between them with a furrowed brow.

Brett smiled at the woman, "I'm sorry, my friend doesn't go out too much."

The woman turned around and continued walking to another part of the store as Liam groaned, hiding his red face over his hands.

Nolan came back to their side, holding a feminine soft pink blouse over his hands and after he saw his co-captain hiding his face over his hands, he frowned.

"What's with him?" he asked Brett.

"He can't find anything that fits him." he answered before having the air knocked out of him by a flushed-red faced beta.

"Well, I found something that my mom will like, so thanks for letting me come." Nolan answered with a smile.

The redhaired girl that worked there came back and told Liam that he could choose whatever jacket and color he wanted and there would be no charges since all the jackets are the same price. Liam thanked her and started searching for the right one. Brett stood beside him and Nolan stood on the other side, looking proud at the blouse he managed to find.

Brett started talking again,

"So how's it going with the chimera of your heart?"

Liam's eyes widen impossibly big as he turns so quick to face Brett that he almost stumbles; luckily his werewolf reflexes work and he doesn't fall.

He's looking at the other werewolf,

" _Brett!_ Nolan didn't know!"

"Yes he did." both Brett and Nolan answered at the same time.

Liam blinks a few times, "You did?"

"Liam, the other day you spent the whole lacrosse practice talking about Theo. The coach got too tired of hearing you that he prohibited the word 'Theo' while on trainings."

"Really?" Brett asked as he tried not to grin.

Nolan nodded, "He said that the one who mentions that name is gonna be doing suicide laps."

The tall werewolf snorts so loud that it scares two people nearby. Liam feels his face heat again and he wants to wrap the silk scarf over the girl's hands beside him around Brett's throat. No, Liam. That would make Nolan sad and you don't want your friend to be sad just because Brett is an ass.

"So what is it then? Troubles at paradise?"

Liam pouted angrily, "There's nothing happening!"

"So that's the problem? That nothing has happen?" Brett shrugs, "Why don't you just tell him that you want him to fuck you?"

Liam's eyes widened as he stared at the tall werewolf, _"I don't want that!"_ he aggressively whispered that, trying not to draw too much attention.

"Yes you do."

"No, I don't."

"You do."

"Bullshit."

"Bulltrue."

"Okay, yes, maybe I do want him to fuck me!"

Again, he yelled the last part because apparently he doesn't have any filter and another woman, this one looking younger, as she held a bikini turned her head to his direction and simply stared at him.

Liam blushed again, turning around so his back was facing the woman and he wouldn't have to face her while he looked like a lobster.

Brett smiled at the woman, "Sorry again."

Nolan approached the smaller beta and rests a hand over his shoulder, "Why don't you just tell him how you feel, Liam?"

"Nolan, no." Liam groaned.

"Nolan, yes." Brett purred.

"Why not? Just tell him that you like him, what's the worst that could happen?"

"He could hear me!"

Brett rolled his eyes, "Freckles is right, short stack. I get that you don't want to get hurt but you will never know if you don't give it a try. And hey, if it doesn't work out you can always hang out with us."

Liam knew that they were right, damn them. He would never know if he doesn't take the risk, but he really doesn't want to take the risk and lose Theo. He was worrying about that when his brain got to the 'you can always hang with us' and groaned; as he groaned he allowed himself to fall face first over the bunch of half-priced pants. He just wanted to stay there, face pressed against the jeans and forget about everything, not having to worry about Theo and his feelings.

Brett and Nolan stood beside him as people walked around them and occasionally sent looks at the beta lying on top of the pants pile.

After a moment of complete silence, the tall lanky werewolf cleared his throat,

"One more thing."

 _"What?"_ came Liam's muffled answer.

"There's a pair of lace panties stuck to your butt."

Liam stays quiet, not moving a single muscle before letting out a high-pitched _"This is so embarrassing!"_ with his face still pressed against the pile of jeans.

Nolan nodded, patting his head in a comforting way as Brett reached out to grab and remove the panties away from the beta's jeans.

 

* * *

 

Liam wasn't so sure if he was in the mood for a party. Sure, he loved to be surrounded by his pack, they also deserve to have one night to relax and who didn't liked parties? But right now he felt like he was just gonna ruin the mood so when Brett offered him a wolfsbane laced beverage he didn't think it twice. Wolfsbane laced alcoholic beverages for the wolfs and chimeras, since it was the only way they could actually get drunk, and normal alcohol for the humans.

Mason had volunteered to throw the party at his house because his parents were out because of work and they wouldn't be back for another couples of days. Lucky him. Also, Liam doesn't think that Melissa would be happy to come back to her house after a long shift at the hospital and find a bunch of drunk werewolves in her living room.

And so, they were having a party with all the pack and friends. Mason and Corey were, obviously, making out over the couch. Hey, his house his rules, right? Liam was really happy that the two of them were happy. Lydia and Lori were dancing next to the stereo and loudspeakers and they were smiling and laughing; Lydia's hands went to her hair and she flipped it behind her shoulder. His eyes found Scott and Stiles dancing- well, Stiles was kind of doing a ritualistic kind of thing that probably could be confused to be a dance move while Scott laughed at him. Stiles didn't seem to mind his best friend's laughter and kept on dancing, turning his back to Scott. Liam then saw his Alpha looking away from Stiles and lock his eyes on something... or more like someone.

Liam followed his line of sight and found him looking at where Malia was, moving along the music and holding a red cup over her left hand, her medium-length hair moving up and down. The beta glanced back at his Alpha and then at Malia and back at his Alpha. Huh, that was weird.

Brett was dancing and trying to make Nolan loosen a little and dance with him. Really, that asshole shouldn't be giving him love advices if he hasn't had the balls to ask Nolan out himself. He still hasn't managed to get Nolan's number. Poor bastard.

And of course, he found Theo. He would always find Theo.

The chimera was leaning against the dining table, a drink over his hand as he observed everyone. Why wasn't he dancing? Why wasn't he dancing with Malia? Okay, maybe they weren't dating but somehow Liam thought that if they were sleeping together at least Theo could ask her to dance with him. Not wanting to think too much about that, he went to the kitchen to get more alcohol. He really needed to get drunk to be able to survive this night.

After he poured more alcohol in his cup, Liam turned his head to the side to stare at anywhere but the party, his feet tapping the floor along the music. He wasn't paying too much attention, so he didn't see or heard the interaction between the chimera and the werecoyote over the living room, nor he saw Theo walking towards him with decision in his eyes until the chimera was standing in front of him.

"Wanna dance?"

Liam had an incredibly self-control because he wasn't currently over the chimera's arms after hearing those words. He stood his ground, and his eyes went to the living room where he saw Malia pulling Scott to dance with her, and he could see the way his Alpha smiled and agreed, allowing her to pull him over to the dancefloor.

Liam looked back to Theo,

"Okay."

Theo nodded and after a moment he grabs his hand, pulling to the living room. Was it weird for Liam to think that their hands fit together just perfectly?

They arrived at the living room and Theo faced him but didn't let go of his hand, so Liam didn't let go either. He really _really_ didn't want to let go. They stared moving with the music and Liam found himself smiling, but his smile was directed at the chimera and not at the fact that they were dancing. Theo didn't notice. They danced and danced as the songs changed and neither of them made a move to leave or to go and find someone else to dance with. For Liam, it was because there wasn't anyone else he would rather be dancing with than Theo. If he could, he would spend all the songs with him.

At some point their bodies started getting closer until they were pressed against the other. Liam knew he had to take a chance and so, he turned around so his back was pressed against Theo's front. The heat from the chimera's body seep to Liam's body, and Liam was really glad that Theo couldn't see his face because he would notice the faint blush over his cheeks. Okay, he did a brave yet stupid move and now he doesn't know how to deal with it. But Theo hasn't done anything to push him away so maybe it was a good sign.

Liam turned so they were facing again as the song changed and only after his blush had died, and locking Theo's eyes with his he took another sip from the red cup over his hand. His drink had been lost at some point but he still had Theo's drink, so he decided to drink from it. Theo didn't seem to mind either, not when he was watching him as he took a long sip from the cup that made him throw his head back.

After he was done with the drink and the cup was empty, Liam let it drop to the floor to join the others. Damn, tomorrow he was so gonna have to help Mason with this mess.

Liam looked back at Theo but found him not looking at him but looking around the living room. He tried not to be jealous because a part of him told him that he was looking for Malia, but maybe he was just looking around at the pack in their inebriated states.

Liam couldn't help but to admire the chimera's profile. Really, it was unfair that this asshole looked like he was carved by the Greek gods. Not only he was really _really_ handsome but he was also smart, funny, and believe it or not, he was actually nice. Liam thinks that maybe that's what made him fall for him. Not only his good looks, that's a plus, but that the boy in front of him actually has a heart and he's been trying so hard to make amends.

He's saved his life so many times, even before they considered each other friends, and he... he actually opened up to Liam. Liam has been able to see this guy for what he really is. His good heart, his faults and mistakes, his effort in making things right.

Liam was getting aroused from just thinking about the chimera's good traits and wow. The beta tried to calm down but he knew that once he thought about Theo he couldn't stop. He could smell his own arousal and if he could smell it then Theo would do too. And he wouldn't really be able to explain why he was smelling so aroused while dancing with the chimera so he turned his head away, trying to look at anywhere else and suddenly his eyes fell over Brett. Brett, who was dancing alone as Nolan went to get another drink.

He really wasn't expecting to hear a possessive and hot growl rumbled beside him and soon a pair of hands shot to grab him by the waist and pull him closer to Theo. It took Liam almost a whole second before he realized that that guttural growl came from the chimera; he quickly turned his head -and his attention- back at Theo, and his eyes widened because yes, Theo had just growled at him. Because he had been looking at Brett. Because he was reeking of arousal and was looking at Brett. Theo must probably be thinking that the reason he's aroused is Brett.

 _Holy shit_ , Liam was too turned on to be able to function correctly. He noticed the way Theo's eyes cleared a little and his stance changed, clearly embarrassed by his behavior and looking like he were about to take a step back and _nope_. Not gonna happen.

Before he could take a step back, Liam kicked down his inhibitions and his hands found Theo's face and pulled him into a rough kiss.

Liam wasn't sure but this had to be the best kiss he's had, even with the taste of alcohol this was a glorious kiss and it was all because it was Theo he was kissing. The insufferable, asshole, hot as hell, dork, 80's music lover chimera that he really really liked- _loved_. Love.

Sadly the kiss had to be cut short as Liam pulled away so they could look at each other, moving his hands so they were resting over Theo's shoulders. His blue eyes met green and Liam panicked; maybe it was just the alcohol and that's why Theo growled like that. Maybe he misinterpreted it and now Liam totally screwed this up.

But soon his doubts were dissolved when Theo pressed forward and kissed him again. The beta's hands moved so they were tangled on the hair behind Theo's neck. The hot sensation came back to make all of his body tingle, and suddenly Theo's skin against his burned but at the same time he didn't want him to take his hands away. The music was too loud, even though he had been able to bear it the whole night but right now it was as if the speakers were right over his ears. His heart was about to join the music's loud beat, and so was Theo's.

Theo's hands moved to Liam's back and they reached his lower back and soon his fingers were touching him underneath the shirt. Liam couldn't help but to gasp in the kiss but soon felt a rush of confidence hit him and he proceeded to kiss the chimera's jaw. Then he moved to his ear to lightly nibble it and he felt as Theo trembled against him. That sensation made Liam pant over his ear and he couldn't help pant again when he felt Theo press his nose over his neck, right over his pulse, and inhale deeply. The sensation was almost orgasmic.

Liam doesn't know what possessed him but he really didn't cared that they were in the middle of the living room, devouring each other while the pack were dancing around them. It's strange that nobody has noticed them; or perhaps they have but they don't want to interrupt. And Liam really didn't want to get interrupted, not when he was finally this close to Theo.

He managed to unlock his lips from Theo's, enough for him to breathe "Upstairs." against the chimera's lips.

Theo's eyes flashed and another low growl escaped him; he grabbed Liam's hand and they made their way to the stairs without disturbing the party. The way upstairs was kind of awkward because Liam almost tripped two times, but it's fine because Theo did tripped once but he never let go of Liam's hand.

As soon as they were upstairs and making their way through the hall, Liam felt two hands gripping his waist and turning him around. With wide eyes, Liam felt his mouth grow dry at the dark, lustful look that was pressed into the chimera's features. He swallowed hard and then he felt his back hit the wall.

Theo pushed him against the wall, his hot breathe against his neck as he inhaled the beta's scent. Liam whined as the hands at his waist clutched him tighter. His hands crawled up and curled themselves in chestnut hair, tugging lightly.

 _"Theo..."_ his voice sounded totally wrecked and they hadn't even reach the bedroom. Fuck.

The chimera seemed to be thinking the same because he growled against his neck and bucked his hips, their erections brushing roughly against each other. Liam clung to Theo's back like a safe-line, mouth shut in a thin line so the loud moan that wanted to come out wouldn't be heard. Even with the music so loud and the others drunk, Liam wasn't gonna risk getting caught.

"Jump." Theo rasped, and Liam did as he said, jumping and wrapping his lean yet strong legs around the chimera's waist, hooking them tightly together.

They kissed again, Lim's hands pulling at the strands of hair harder and making Theo growl into his mouth. Theo took a few steps forward through the hall as he made his way to the closest room. It was kind of hard to open the door while both his hands were busy touching and holding Liam, but the chimera managed to succeed.

Soon, they were inside the room and although Liam enjoyed being wrapped around the hot chimera he couldn't help but to cringe as a familiar scent assaulted his nose.

This was Mason's room.

Fuck, was he really this desperate that he was going to fuck in his best friend's room?

All those thoughts disappeared as he felt wet lips trailing down his neck, leaving burning sensations that made shivers and chills sweep through his whole boy, from head to toe. Teeth started to nip at the sensitive skin on his throat and then changed to sucking, which made him throw his head back and his mouth fall open. Tiny little whines escaped him.

Theo led them to the bed and resting his knees on the mattress, he slowly leaned forward as he lowered Liam onto the bed. Liam opened his eyes -he isn't sure when he closed them- and stared at the chimera's face as he hovered above him, strands of hair falling over his forehead and mouth slightly open. He inched forward and licked the corner of Theo's mouth in the most sensual way he could muster.

Apparently it did the trick, because Theo stopped moving above him. Liam's back finally touched the bed but his arms were still wrapped around Theo's neck, his hands nervously playing with themselves behind the chimera's head.

"You're going to be the death of me, baby wolf." Theo panted.

That nickname again. It made Liam whine, his eyes hooded and throwing his head back. Theo's mouth was back to his neck in seconds, but this time no teeth were involved.

They lied there, just touching and kissing for a couple of minutes, but Liam needed more. He needed to feel Theo closer, he needed to touch him more, to be touch more.

Theo propped himself up on his elbows, still hovering on top of the beta and smiled before sitting up, leaving Liam cold. The beta followed his movements and he too sat up, his hands going to his shirt and pulling it off but as he was pulling the shirt above his head he felt a pair of lips kissing lightly over his collarbone and he squirmed under the touch. He got the shirt off and threw is somewhere over the corner of the bedroom, not really caring where it fell.

He looked at Theo and found him still wearing his shirt and frowned. His hands moved clumsily to try and reach for the shirt but the alcohol was still running in his system and couldn't pull the shirt off Theo. Theo chuckled at his attempt but he didn't do anything to help him take his shirt off, the asshole. But Liam was known for being impatient. His claws out, it only took him a move of his hands to shred the offending clothing with his claws and free Theo from them. Theo could be mad at him later, right now he didn't care.

"Rude." Theo muttered.

Liam ignored him and made Theo turn around so he was on his position and then pushed the chimera on the bed, Theo's back hitting the mattress. The beta then proceeded to move so he was straddling Theo, his legs at each side of the chimera's body, and his hands trailed down the muscular chest. Theo growled under his breath at the sensation of blunt nails across his skin.

The beta leaned forward and started scattering little kisses all along Theo's neck, working his way down to his chest. He reached one of Theo's nipples and slowly licked it, gaining a moan from the chimera.

Liam smiled after hearing that and his hands moved to Theo's belt to unloop him. He would occasionally kiss Theo's stomach as he tried to open his jeans; he only managed to open the first button and fly when he felt a hand circle around his wrist.

The blue eyed teen followed the owner of the hand that stopped him and saw as Theo smiled at him. He pulled Liam forward so they could kiss and took the chance to change their positions: Liam again on his back and Theo between his legs.

Theo started working in opening his jeans and Liam could only watch as those big hands opened and slowly slid the jeans down. His jeans weren't pulled all the way down, only enough for his black briefs to show and his covered erection to bulge out.

"Is this all for me?" Theo purred as his hand hovered on top of his erection.

Liam whined because he needed to be touch so bad.

"Theo, _please_ -"

"Please what?"

"Touch me."

"You sure?"

Liam bit his lips and nodded violently. His eyes opened wide as he felt a hand touching the head of his still covered cock but oh god, the touch felt so _good_.

He doesn't know when or how much time passed but soon the cool air hit his cock and he realized that Theo had lowered his briefs to uncover his cock. He lift his hips to help Theo lower his jeans all the way and throwing them somewhere over the floor. Next came his boxers. Theo slowly lowered them, almost taking his time as the cloth trailed Liam's legs. Liam watched as Theo took one of his legs and slipped it free of the boxer, and then moved to the other leg while Theo was still clad in his jeans, although they were unzipped and Liam could see his throbbing member peeking out of his boxers. Fuck, that was so hot.

Theo's hands went back to touch and caress his arms and chest but Liam could still feel his boxers pooled around his left ankle. Did Theo leave it there unintentionally? He tried to shake his leg so it would fall but apparently it didn't want to cooperate.

His thoughts were interrupted as he felt Theo shift lower so he was facing his now free erection. He could feel the chimera's hot breath against his thighs and that made him tremble a little.

Theo, even being slightly drunk, held his eyes as if asking if this was okay. When Liam nodded because he couldn't trust his words, that's all it took for Theo to continue. His tongue took a testing swipe at the tip, swirling the taste around in his mouth and immediately wanting more, more. His mouth wrapped around the tip, and one hand around the base. Liam groaned as he started taking him deeper into his mouth.

Liam threw his head back, eyes shut closed, and hands gripping the sheets. Theo continued taking him deeper, occasionally bobbing up and down his head and his right hand was trailing circles over Liam's inner thighs, which drove him crazy.

The beta opened his eyes, head still thrown back in pleasure, and stared at the ceiling. His legs were trembling and it did not help when Theo picked one up -the one with his boxers still wrapped and dangling around the ankle- and raised it over to rest on his shoulder. It only made his leg tremble harder.

The mouth over his cock disappeared for a second before he felt a tug at the base of his cock and then, he felt a strange pressure against his hole. His leg trembled harder and one of his hands let go of the bed sheets to grab at Theo's hair. His hand tangled over the hair and he tugged a little.

He has only ever done that to himself, no one has ever touch him in that way before and here was Theo, his hot tongue asking for permission to enter. He felt a kiss over his thigh and he tug a little at the hair over his hand. He dared to look down and saw Theo looking right back at him. Liam nodded, letting him know it was okay.

Theo lowered his head back between his legs and after leaving another kiss, his tongue darted out and licked at his hole before slipping inside. Liam shivered, he felt so exposed like this and his heart didn't want to go slow, beating rapidly every time Theo moved his tongue inside him.

Fingering himself was different. His body didn't try to fight like it's doing right now, fighting against the foreign object trying to make its way past the first ring of muscle. It doesn't hurt but it's kind of uncomfortable.

It is until he feels a finger join the tongue and he moans, his hand tightening its hold on Theo's hair. His cock was receiving no attention but it was fine; he was sure he could come like this, without having to touch himself. Theo pushed deeper, his finger moving around and probing.

He removed his tongue and licked a long line across Liam's navel, dangerous close to his cock. Liam's other hand, the one that was holding onto the bedsheets, let go momentarily to move to where Theo had licked, not knowing why but it tingled. He groaned as he felt both fingers- They were two now? As he felt both fingers wriggle inside.

Theo moved so he could press a kiss to the place near his knee on the leg propped up the chimera's shoulder. He pressed soft and tender kisses all over the leg, his hand caressing his inner thigh and the other hand still fingering him.

Liam had at some point let go of Theo's hair and he brought that hand to cover his mouth, being aware of the sounds escaping him.

_"Faster."_

Theo did as he was told and soon Liam was squirming in the bed, legs trembling and fingers inside his mouth as he couldn't do much with the moans. Thank god the music was still playing loud enough for them to be able to hear it all the way here.

The chimera then started scissoring his fingers, and Liam really just wanted more. He _needed_ more. He _needed Theo_.

He muttered something and Theo frowned, not having heard him too well.

"Sorry, what was that?" he teased as he pushed his fingers in and out.

Liam looked at him right in the eyes, "Want you. In me."

Theo stopped moving his goddammit hand and stared at him. It would have almost being comical if it weren't because the chimera still had his fingers in his ass and they both were hard.

The chimera cursed under his breath, lowering his head.

"You can't go around and saying those things, baby wolf."

Oh, but he can. Liam props himself on his elbows until he can reach Theo's clad and neglected erection.

"I want you inside me, Theo."

And fuck, if that didn't make Theo want to fuck him right there then nothing would.

The chimera growled, just like he had done downstairs, and pushed the fingers inside deeper. Liam felt a jolt of pleasure and he moaned, his legs arching. It felt wonderful how Theo brushed against his prostate and it almost made him see stars.

Feeling that he was prepared enough, Theo removed his fingers and slowly lowered Liam's leg from his shoulder, not before kissing his inner thigh.

As Theo reached down to remove his jeans, Liam moved further into the bed so he was in the middle of it. He looked back to see Theo's fingers hook on the elastic band of his boxers before lowering down his legs, setting his cock free.

Even in his inebriated state, Liam vaguely remembered the condoms he saw Theo purchasing. Oh god. Now he knows why Theo needed to buy that size. And he was sure it wasn't only because he was really fucking hard.

The rest of Theo's clothes followed the path of the rest of all their clothes, somewhere over the floor of Mason's room.

Theo proceeded to move between his legs, one hand caressing his hipbone as they stared at each other. Liam is sure that the effect of the alcohol is lesser than it had been before they started but he still feels head light. He wondered if Theo is sober or if he's still a little drunk to be doing this. His eyes then fell over the big and hard cock between Theo's legs, and the chimera followed his eyes.

Liam brought a hand to his mouth and licked his palm until it was wet; he then brought the hand to Theo's cock and touched it, loving the feeling of it hot and heavy in his hand. Theo groaned at the feeling of Liam's hand going up and down his shaft, blunt nails touching the head and pressing against the veins.

A hand suddenly stopped Liam's once again and he looked at Theo as the chimera stared into his eyes, panting heavily.

"Let me, or I'll come before even being able to get inside you."

Liam gulped. He did not want that.

He nodded and took his hand back, bringing it to his own cock and lazily touching the head before watching it twitch at the attention.

Theo spat on his hand and proceeded to spread the saliva to coat his dick, pumping a couple of times and even playing with the head a little as he watched Liam touching his own cock.

After his dick was lubed, he got closer once more and with one hand he caressed Liam's outer thigh. With the other he slowly guided his cock to Liam's ass and rubbed the head against his hole, not pushing quite yet. He rubbed the head over the rim before pushing in slowly, the head breaching its way inside.

Liam gasped as he felt the stretch and oh god, was it a stretch. Theo was big and the beta felt as if he were being torn in half, and Theo wasn't even halfway yet. His hands moved so they were over Theo's shoulders and he used them to brace himself as the chimera got inch by inch deeper. His neglected cock twitched against his stomach but he was sure that if he let go of Theo's shoulders he would die. He's not sure how that idea has any logic, but right now it does.

Finally, Theo bottomed out. He let out a strangled mix between a growl and a moan as he looked down at Liam, who had his eyes shut. Once he felt Theo stopped moving, he opened his eyes and found soulful green eyes looking at him.

"Are you okay?" Theo asked in concern.

Liam nodded. "Move."

Theo began to move his hips. Liam sighed as his hands slid to the chimera's back to hold onto him like a safe line. Theo fucked him slowly, cock sliding all the way in and out and Liam had to wrap his legs around the chimera's waist so they would stop trembling; his legs locked over the ankles to hold onto Theo, the change in angle forced Theo deeper.

"You feel so good, baby wolf," Theo managed to moan, one of his hands pushing the hair away from Liam's face, "so tight."

Liam whimpered. His wolf was yipping in glee that he was making the chimera content. That's fucked up, isn't it? But Liam didn't care, not when Theo continued moving and he pushed back to meet his thrusts.

Each of Theo's thrusts made him want to growl and moan and why not? It's not like somebody would hear him. If they hadn't heard anything, they will not hear him now.

His moans escaped him unashamedly and Theo didn't seem to complain. In fact, it only made him go faster.

"Turn around."

Liam complied, turning until he was lying over his stomach, ass up in the air, and pressed his face into the mattress. The chimera was behind him and back inside in a second, almost as if he couldn't wait to be inside Liam again. Liam pressed his face harder into the mattress as he tried to muffle a loud moan, hands holding tight on the bed sheets.

Each time Theo thrusted in him, Liam could feel his own cock brushing against the bed underneath him and that made him moan louder because he was stimulated from both sides. His cock was leaking and probably staining the sheets but he didn't care. Not when Theo growled behind him, his hands holding Liam firm just the way he wanted him.

The thrusts continued for a while, each time making Liam moan and hide his face in the bed. He wanted to reach down for his cock but at the same time he wanted to come just by Theo's cock assaulting his prostate. He could hear the slap of skin against skin and the sweat trailing down from Theo's face and onto his lower back. An specific moan coming from Theo caught Liam's attention and he tried to look over his shoulder at the chimera but each thrust made him press his face on the bed and he couldn't take a look of the chimera's expression.

He wanted to face Theo. He wanted to look at him as he fucked him, as he made him come so hard that every wolf downstairs will know. He wanted to see the look on Theo's face as he too came undone.

Liam managed to turn his face to look at the chimera over his shoulder, locking eyes with him.

_"T-theo."_

His voice was low and broken, but Theo could hear the plea in his voice. He seemed to understand what Liam wanted because he paused, trying to regain his breathing, and helped Liam turn around, limbs heavy. He managed it, and soon Theo had him pinned to the bed, mouth hot and passionate against his as he slips back inside. Liam wrapped his legs around Theo's waist as the chimera went back inside him. His thrusts became faster and Liam's whimpers became louder, both of them losing in the feeling of being together.

Liam's nails grew out until they were claws, sinking into Theo's back. The chimera groaned at the sensation but he continued; his hands moved from Liam's legs to the bed to be able to change the angle of his thrusts.

After Liam moaned at the brush against his sweet spot, Theo felt his eyes flash gold and dug his claws into the bed, a step away from ripping the sheets before Liam noticed and reached out to hold his hand and take it away from the bed because this was still Mason's bed and his best friend would kill him if something happened to his bed.

Liam moved Theo's hand to his outer thigh so he could hold from there instead of the bed and the chimera growled as he did so, his hand cupping Liam's thigh as he pushed deeper.

The familiar feeling of release hit Theo, and he continued moving faster, feeling Liam cup his face in his hands.

"Liam," Theo breathed heavily, "I'm going to..."

Liam nodded and kissed him deeply. Theo kissed back, closing his eyes; Liam saw him closing his eyes, his hair wild and sticking to his forehead because of the sweat and he couldn't help but to clench around Theo as his orgasm hit him like a train and he came with a loud moan mixed with a growl. The beta's vision turned black for a few seconds, his orgasm hitting him so hard that he arched up into the chimera and his ass clenched tighter. The chimera growled and soon he felt Theo emptied inside him. Oh right, no condom.

Theo collapsed on top of him, panting for breath; his skin was beaded with sweat and hot at touch as he continued to pulse inside Liam. The beta felt as his claws started to get back into his nailbeds until they were back to normal and it was his human nails that were clinging to the chimera's back.

The two of them tried to catch their breath without moving from their positions. It felt so surreal for Liam.

After what seemed to be forever but probably was just two minutes, Theo got the strength to pull himself up and remove himself from inside the beta and collapsed at his side on the bed. As soon as Theo was out, Liam was left with an empty feeling and soon felt the chimera's release dripping out of him and pooling over the sheets. Liam brought a hand down until it covered his hole and then closed his legs to stop the flow of Theo's cum out of him. He might seem needy and weird but he wanted as much of Theo with him, and his wolf seemed to like the idea of the chimera having made his claim on him pretty evident. Stupid werewolf's instincts.

Liam felt the bed dip beside him and he turned his head to see Theo sluggish trying to pull him so he was lying on his side. Liam struggled to comply, limbs feeling heavy and tired but he managed to turn so his back was facing Theo. He felt as Theo got closer enough for his muscled chest to be pressed against his back and Theo could wrap an arm around him and pull him close to his body.

They were spooning. Just like Theo and Malia had done it that time. No, don't think of Malia. He didn't want to get angry and upset; not right now when he was finally in Theo's arms.

The chimera's body was warm and Liam could hear the slow and calm heartbeat of the chimera as he started to slowly slip away from consciousness.

Liam decided not to think too much as his eyes slowly started to close; he could still hear the beat of the music downstairs as sleep took over him.

 

* * *

 

Liam woke up to, surprisingly, not a horrible headache caused by hangover. He was lying on his stomach on the bed, his head turned to the side and thank god his head wasn't aching that much because he's sure that the light coming through the window would probably killed him. Okay, maybe he was overacting but why didn't he closed the curtains before falling asleep-

This wasn't his bed. This wasn't his room.

Liam raised his head a little, looking at the room that looked surprisingly the same as Mason's room. Because it was Mason's room. Oh, right. The party. No wonder why his hair smells a little like booze.

Still on his stomach, he propped himself over his arms, looking at the bed sheets around his naked body and the stench of sex in the air. Since he wasn't hangover he remembered why he was here on the bed and what happened last night. And with who.

But Theo was nowhere to be seen, the only trace that he had been here was the stench of sex and the dried cum between his legs.

Liam couldn't help the sadness that crashed over him like a wave over the sea, and he curled into the bed and cried a little. He cried until his wolf stopped being sad and whiny.

Moving around the room while trying to find his clothes wasn't a good idea since his body ached. It took him a couple of minutes before he was able to sit up and get up on his legs, which trembled every time he took a step forward.

He found his shirt at the corner of the room and his jeans were at the end of the bed. His underwear was close to the window and thank god the window hadn't been open last night; his underwear probably would've end up in the branches of the tree beside Mason's window.

He slowly and silently dressed, the clothes smelling like him and Theo and that made his wolf whine.

He got out of the room, closing the door gently before going downstairs. If he were in another mood he would have made the bed or change the sheet, but he really didn't want to be inside the room any longer.

The living room was deserted except for Mason and Corey cuddling over the couch. There were red cups over the floor and empty pizza boxes next to the kitchen counter and the alcohol on top of the counter. Mason was so gonna whine for everyone bailing on him to help clean the house.

Before leaving he decided to leave some aspirins and two glasses of water over the coffee table for when his friends woke up.

Liam reached home and the first thing he saw was Theo's truck parked outside. All he wanted was to turn tail and run but no, he wouldn't do that. As soon as he entered the house, his mom came to him and asked him where he had been. Obviously she was confused as to why Theo had come back earlier and they hadn't come together in his truck. He told her some pretty decent lie about being too tired to drive and that Theo probably didn't want to disturb him as he slept. Technically he wasn't lying on that; Theo didn't make a sound as he left Liam alone in that room after they shared a night together.

Luckily his mom seem to buy it and after that she informed him that now that he was here -because he took her car- she needed to go and buy what she would need for today's dinner. He handed over the car keys and she left, the house staying in complete silence.

Liam stayed in the same place, staring at the stairs, knowing perfectly that Theo knew he was there. After a moment, he started going upstairs in slow steps. His body still ached and he really didn't have the need to climb the stairs like a normal person. So he took one step at a time. He finally reached the top and went straight to his room; his hand was about to grab the knob and open the door but he paused. He glanced at Theo's door, which was closed, and could hear the chimera's heartbeat. He really wanted to go to his room and demand some answers but honestly? He was so tired with all of this and he wanted to shower and lie on his bed for the rest of the day.

He opened the door and came inside his room, closing the door behind. He didn't lose any more time and went to the bathroom to start the water; he took off his clothes, trying to fight the flashbacks of last night as his clothes fell to the floor of his room. He went to his bathroom and closed the door.

Liam got inside the shower and his body relaxed at the warm water falling over his, his eyes closed as he threw his head back to wet his face, his hands going through his hair and pushing it back. Just as he was moving his neck and rubbing it, he felt something dripping down his leg and his hand over his neck stopped.

He was about to close his legs but he willed himself not to, feeling as Theo's cum slowly washed away from his body. He could feel his wolf whine at that but he shut it. Right now he wasn't in the mood. He slowly brought a hand down there to help the water wash away everything and when his fingers accidentally brushed against his tender hole he had to shot a hand to the tiles to stop himself from falling.

His hand moved away almost as if he had been burned and he bites his lips to not whine, knowing that Theo would be able to hear him. He just stood there for God knows how long under the water until it turned cold. At some point he sat on the floor and hugged his legs, resting his head over his knees and focusing on the sound of the water. He wants so hard to cry but he knew he couldn't; Theo would definitely hear him and he did not wanted that. Turns out he was in the shower for two hours. Huh. His mom just came once to tell him that dinner would be ready in a few, so he took it as a sign to get out of the shower.

Liam got out of the shower and draped the fluffiest towel he could find around his body. As he dried his hair with the towel, standing naked in the bathroom, he looked at his reflection over the mirror and saw the still healing hickeys over his collarbone and slight claw marks over his sides. He wondered if Theo's back was still healing because he had clawed it pretty hard, holding it as if it were the only thing keeping him sane in that moment.

Just then he heard his mom calling for both of them for dinner.

As he went into his room to put on some boxers he threw the towel over his bed and proceeded to slid on his underwear; he stopped midway as he saw the handprint over his inner thigh. A shiver went down his spine and he tried not to think more about it. He slipped on a long sleeved hoodie, the one that reached his mid-thigh since he wanted to be comfortable and he really didn't wanted to wear jeans or shorts right now.

He opened the door of his room and made his way downstairs, watching as his mom moved the food to the table and Theo was already there. The chimera was helping with the dishes.

Liam tried to control his heart as he and Theo poured their food on their plates without even looking at the other and then they sat opposite of the other. Usually they would sit together or at least facing each other but right now, it was a miracle they could even be in the same room. His mom came later while smiling and sat at the head of the table, apparently not noticing the way they were sitting.

They started eating and for a moment, Liam thought dinner was going to be quiet but of course, his mom had to ask about the party. Not her fault, she didn't know what was happening and she couldn't know. Liam acted nonchalantly and shrugged, saying 'great' as he stared at the food over his plate.  Even without looking at her, he knew that his mom could tell something was off about him but bless her heart, she didn't asked him about it right in front of Theo.

Dinner was peaceful, even when all Liam wanted was to stay on his bed and cry.

 

* * *

 

Monday came and Liam wasn't ready to face Theo yet. The rest of the afternoon on Sunday he had stayed in his room, telling him mom to not disturb him as he was still tired from the party and he wanted to rest. Theo never came to his room nor he went to his. The hickeys finally healed and he was thankful for that, because he really didn't want to explain it to anyone. So he woke up early, got dressed, put some cologne to disguise the still clinging scent of Theo on him, had a really quick breakfast and asked Mason to pick him up. When his friend asked why because usually Theo was his ride, Liam texted him 'please, just come' and Mason did. He didn't pressured Liam into telling him and the beta appreciated that.

They didn't see each other until History and for once in his life, Liam wasn't glad to have History. He waited as long as he could until the bell rang and then Liam went to his class but as soon as he crossed the door he stopped once he saw Theo in his usual seat. He stood there for five seconds before he beat himself for it and looking down, he walked towards his seat, which was beside Theo. He sat and stared at the front, not even glancing at Theo. He could feel the chimera looking at him and his tense body. He really was tense, too tense to be considered normal. And he knew that Theo probably thought that he was angry at him. To be totally honest, Liam wasn't angry at Theo.

He was sad.

Sad because he woke up alone in an empty bed after sharing what he thought was a special night with a special someone. Apparently it hadn't been the same for Theo. Surely, the chimera thought about that night as a mistake and he didn't knew how to approach Liam now. Maybe he was worried that Liam would stop being his friend after that happened; Liam could never stop being his friend, even if it hurt him every day to be near him.

He's also acutely aware that he smells like Theo. Maybe not as hard as he did the day before but enough for the werewolves in the pack to notice. That's why the cologne. Even Mason commented on the excessive amount he used. What was worse was that it wasn't Theo's normal scent but the scent of his seed clinging to Liam's body. The reason why was that Liam, in his hurry to get the hell out of his house before Theo woke up, he used the same jeans he wore to the party. Yep, the same ones he had to go back to his house wearing and with Theo's come running out of his body. Of course they still would smell like him.

Lunch was awkward too. Sure, nobody seemed to comment on his abuse on the cologne, but everyone could feel the tension in the air. Nobody commented on it either. Stiles was complaining about his headache and his desire to just sleep for the rest of the day. Lydia looked funny in black shades her lips in a thin line and hair incredibly beautifully combed. Mason and Corey, poor guys, were leaning against the other in a way of comfort. Liam felt bad for making Mason pick him up while he was still feeling a little ill. Scott and Malia didn't say anything, but Liam could swear he saw Malia glancing at him from over her bag of chips.

And Theo? Liam tried not to think about him, even when he was sitting across him.

After lunch, Liam was making his way to his locker to take out a book he accidentally confused with another one and he needed it for his next class. As he opened his locker, he smelled a familiar scent and turned his head to see into Scott's eyes. His Alpha gave him a smile,

"Are you alright?"

Liam grabbed the heavy blue book and put back the other one, "Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"It's just... you seem a little off."

"I'm tired." it wasn't a lie. He was tired.

Scott frowned a little, "No, it's not that. I would detect it in your chemosignals but right now all I can get is your smell and you smell... different."

"Yeah, the cologne. Sorry, I... didn't showered last night and I had to cover the smell."

"No, it's not that."

Liam gulped and tried to calm his heart rate. Of course he had to get nervous in front of his Alpha who could easily detect that something was going on and he would demand an answer.

Luckily, because apparently he deserved to have some good luck at least once in his lifetime, he was saved from being interrogated by his Alpha by his best friend running towards them,

Mason stood beside him, "Dude! I've been looking for you! You told me you would give me your History notes before class started!"

Liam frowned. _What notes?_

Mason smiled apologetically at Scott, "Sorry, Scott. I'm gonna steal him from you."

Scott shook his head, "Yeah, don't worry."

Mason smiled and with his hands over Liam's shoulders, he dragged the beta away from his Alpha and started leading them towards their classroom. Once they were at a safe distance, Mason spoke again,

"Saved your ass. I could practically see 'panic' written over your face as Scott talked to you, I don't know what about but you and I are gonna have a conversation after school, so better prepare and don't try to run or I'll find you."

Damn, his best friend sometimes scared him... and he was a freaking werewolf!

Liam nodded and Mason smiled, patting him on the back.

 

* * *

 

After school, Mason drove him back to his house. He still had the house for himself and that way there would not be interruptions. Theo apparently went back home, probably with Malia. God, why was he so jealous? It sucked feeling like that.

After ordering a pizza and staying in the living room with blankets and cushions on the floor, Mason had asked what happened and he wanted to know everything. Liam sighed and told him about the night at the party. Apparently Mason had been to drunk and far more interested in making out with Corey that he hadn't noticed Theo and Liam devouring each other at the living room. Nobody did, apparently, and that was a good thing.

He told him about the kiss and the possessive growl of Theo and then their travel upstairs to find a more suitable place to continue their activities. Mason's eyes widened as he imagined what happened but still he made Liam tell him. Almost as if he needed to hear it to believe it.

Liam told him that Theo and him ended up having sex over Mason's bed. 'Dude, I sleep there!' his friend whined as he threw a cushion at the beta. Yeah, but to Liam's defense he wasn't thinking straight and he didn't thought about it until the next morning.

He told Mason everything. From the sex to the waking up alone in the bed, to Theo and him barely speaking to each other and his desire to cry because of their destroyed friendship.

After he finished telling him everything, Mason licked his greasy fingers and put the plate with half slice of pizza away. His face was serious, like the face he makes when he's trying to comprehend all the new information.

"So you had sex with Theo."

Liam nods.

"And then he left the next morning."

Liam nods again, trying not to show how much it hurt to hear those words.

"And you two broke my bed."

"It's not broken-

"Liam, the headboard is lying over my bedroom's floor because it can't hold itself anymore."

Okay, maybe it's a little broken.

Liam smiles sheepishly but nods. God, how did he agree to have this conversation with Mason. He would prefer to have it with Brett. No, wait. Brett would be a little more graphic. Nope, he's good here.

Mason nodded, looking at the pair of socks he had decided to wear while on his house. They had anchors designs.

"So, how was it?"

Liam's face flushes, _"MASON!"_

" _What?!_ It's for science!"

"Like hell it's for science!"

Mason holds his hands up in surrender, "Okay, okay! And he hasn't... you know, tried to talk to you about it?"

"And what's he gonna say? _'Sorry for sleeping with you'_? _'Let's forget it'_?"

"I don't know, maybe he might wanna fix this before it consumes both of you? He's still your friend. He still lives with you. You can't escape him forever, Liam, and you know it."

Liam knew he was right. Damn it. But he also knew that he didn't want to get hurt, and by the way things happened, it was a given.

His phone vibrated inside his jeans; he took it out of his pocket and read the message Scott sent him.

"Supernatural emergency. Scott wants us at the animal clinic."

Mason got up from the floor, "Let's go. We'll pick up Corey on our way there."

Liam nodded and got up, picking up his shoes and tying them as Mason went for his car keys.

Once they were ready, Liam stood up from the couch, ready to go to the door when Mason's hand over his arm stopped him.

"Hey. I just want you to know that I'm here for you, okay? You can tell me whatever you want. Anything. Always."

Liam nods, grateful for his best friend's words. He pats Mason's back too and watches as Mason goes to the door.

"And if you ever want to tell me how hot it was to have Theo on top of you, well, you can also tell me that."

Liam threw another cushion at him and this time it landed perfectly right over his face.

 

* * *

 

After picking up Corey, they arrived at the animal clinic in no time. Scott told them what the sheriff told him. Something about a big figure roaming around the streets and talking about weird things. Searching for a nose was definitely not normal, Liam thought. Everyone was already there. They were just waiting for Theo to arrive so they could start planning what to do.

Meanwhile, Stiles, Lydia and Malia were over the metal table with a map of the preserve lying on it, spread out as Stiles pointed at some points of it. Mason and Corey were over the corner as Mason checked the alarms Argent had installed at certain points in the preserve.

Liam was standing over the other corner, the one closest to the entrance of the room. Scott came back from talking to Deaton in another room and he got closer to his beta, watching the rest of the pack with a careful look.

Scott caressed his arm in a tender way and Liam's wolf was thankful for that.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, told you I'm tired. After this is over I'm gonna go back home and sleep until tomorrow." he joked.

Scott stopped caressing his arm, "I know you told me that but... I know it's not that. It's that smell." Liam stilled, "It's been with you all day and I don't know why but it's making my wolf stand on its hackles. Like... with dread."

"I-I really don't know what to tell you, Scott."

After his heart skipped a beat, Scott took a step closer, almost into Liam's personal space. It reminded him too much of Malia and the werecoyote not respecting other's people's boundaries.

"Scott, what-"

His complains were shut up when his Alpha got too close to his neck and inhaled deeply. Some other time Liam would've took it as a relaxing move, their wolves like to cuddle and nuzzle each other because of the scent but right now it was different.

Nobody in the room seemed to notice because it had been to quick and then Scott took a step back, eyes scrunched in a way that it seemed that he was trying to put the pieces in the puzzle.

Liam knows he had been able to smell Theo on him. Not the typical Theo scent but the scent of something much bigger.

Liam took a step away from him, crossing his arms over his chest as he started to feel uncomfortable. Scott looked a little lost but then, he saw it: the exact moment when realization hit his Alpha as the pieces of the puzzles started to fit in their right places. He glanced at where Malia was over the table with Stiles and Lydia, and then back at Liam, his eyes widening and somehow, looking a little hurt.

Suddenly it was all interrupted by the bell ringing as it announced someone's arrival, and they all knew who it was. Seconds later, Theo was entering the room and everyone looked at him, including Liam, whose eyes were wide open. Oh shit.

Scott's head snapped so quick at the chimera's direction that it was incredible he didn't broke it. Liam could tell the moment Scott connected the dots but it was too late to do something; his Alpha was watching in pure anger towards the chimera and before anything else could happen, he grabbed Theo by the lapels of his jacket and smashed him against the wall. Liam watched as Scott's eyes bled red before he yelled at Theo's face:

_"ARE YOU FUCKING BOTH OF MY BETAS?!"_

Oh, the silence that took over the room was so deadly and frightening that nobody dared to move a muscle. Liam couldn't tear his eyes away from Scott and Theo, not even to see what the other's expressions were. He was mortified about Scott's actions and words, but he couldn't even move a single muscle to do anything to stop what was happening.

Theo didn't make any attempt to step away or to push Scott off him. And Scott looked a step away ready to rip his throat out.

Luckily, Deaton came in from the other room, and sensing the atmosphere he decided to step in.

"Scott."

The Alpha didn't move. His eyes were glued on Theo, whom he still hadn't let go and was looking at with pure anger. A growl even escaped him.

 _"Scott."_ Deaton tried once more, this time calling his name with a little bit more with force.

The Alpha red of Scott's eyes disappeared but it took almost a minute for him to be able to let go of the chimera. Taking a step back, Liam could see his hands turning into fists, obviously trying to keep himself from hurting the chimera. Theo was too smart to not make once of his sarcastic comments. Right now was definitely not the time.

The rest of the pack stayed in their places, somehow confused and a little worried. Liam saw Mason looking at him with a pity look and he half-smiled at him. He also saw Malia looking at Scott, her hand twitching at her side almost as if she wanted to grab Scott's hands. Why was that?

Deaton, again, spoke and broke the uncomfortable silence and broke the tension enough for them to be able to concentrate on what they really came here for. Scott may be a little calm down but his shoulders were still tense and he would occasionally glare at Theo's direction, not that the chimera would notice since he was trying so hard not to look at anyone at the face.

Turns out that the sighting had been a stupidly tall and big man on a bad trip. Liam really wanted to cry right there because everything just fucked up.

 

* * *

 

Tuesday started better than Monday did. After the disastrous pack meeting last night, Theo had driven away, obviously going back home. And Liam asked Mason to give him a ride, which his friend did. During their way to his house, Corey kept caressing his arm in a comforting way while sitting on the back seat as Mason drove. He didn't even said goodbye to Scott; he couldn't look at him without feeling his face heat. Scott knew. Scott knew about him and Theo and now all the pack did as well. He was gonna be hearing it all day at school. He really didn't want to deal with that, but better do it like ripping off a band-aid: Quick.

Getting ready in the morning, Liam picked up his backpack from the desk chair to go to school. Before leaving his room he walked towards the pile of clothes on the farthest corner of his room and slowly picked up the shirt.

It was the same shirt he had worn at the party. For some reason after the party he found that he couldn't put the clothes away to laundry-  they smelled like Theo and him and sex, and it calmed his wolf. So he put the clothes over the corner of his room and lied down there, curling in himself and pressing his nose to the clothes until the scent lulled him to sleep.

Theo stayed home for some unknown reasons. Not that he cared. No. ... Who is he kidding, of course he cares, but right now Theo was sleeping and he wasn't gonna bother him. He'll ask after school.

The moment Liam arrived at school, he could tell that it was going to be a long day. He and Mason made their way to their lockers and who was waiting there? Yes, ladies and gentlemen, none other than Stiles _'I don't know how to pronounce your name yet'_ Stilinski. Mason patted him on the back after he heard him gulp and told him that everything was going to be alright.

As they got to their lockers, Stiles smiled at them, but it wasn't one of his usual smiles. It was one that yelled 'Danger! Awkwardness approaching!'

"Hey, guys."

Mason nodded at him, "Hey, man." and proceeded to open his locker.

Stiles turned his attention to the beta, who was trying so hard to not look at him.

"Liam."

"Stiles."

"What's new?"

"Global warming?"

"Naah, that's old. I'm talking about something juicy." he looks around, "Speaking of something juicy, where's Theo? You two are always glued to the hip. Well, now it seems that you're glued from somewhere else, aren't I right- _oww!_ _Lydia!_ " he whined as he turned to look at the strawberry blonde girl who had just slapped him on the head.

"Stiles! Leave the kid alone!" God, he loves Lydia.

"Wha- I wasn't doing anything-

"Aha,"

 _"Lydia!"_ he whines again.

The banshee rolled her eyes and grabbed him from the wrist, pulling him away from the lockers before he could come up with another thing. As they walked away, Lydia turned over her shoulder and shot Liam a smile.

Liam smiled in relief as they walked away. The bell rang and he closed his locker, books in hand.

"Well, that wasn't so bad." Mason said.

"You think? That was only one, there's three more to go."

Mason snorted, closing his locker and patting him on the back,

"Let's go to class."

They walked to their first class. Mason went through the door first and just as Liam was crossing the threshold, he came to a quick stop and froze.

Scott. Oh, fuck.

His Alpha was sitting there, hands clasped together and laying on top of the desk, staring right at him and the only available seat was in front of him. Shit. Mason gave him an apologetic smile since he had sat beside Corey on the other side of the classroom.

Knowing he couldn't delay the inevitable, Liam swallowed hard and made his towards the seat, not being able to look into his Alpha's eyes as he sat. He sat in front of him, putting his book on the table and staring at the front, waiting for the teacher to arrive.

Fuck, he should've stayed in home just like Theo did. Liam bets that the chimera stayed home exactly to avoid this situation, the bastard.

The second bell rang and just then he heard Scott's voice low but enough for him with his supernatural senses to catch what he said:

"We need to talk."

Liam knew Scott was talking to him. Slowly and almost too shy, he nodded.

The teacher came into the classroom and Liam was able to relax a little. This was going to be a long day.

 

* * *

 

After the bell rang and everyone got out of the classroom, Liam stood up from his seat and turned to look at Scott, waiting for him to lead him somewhere else where they could talk. Scott nodded towards the door and so, Liam followed him. They walked through the halls and even though there were students talking and running through the halls, Liam couldn't hear a thing. It was like he was deaf and everything around him didn't exist. They reached the empty Biology lab room and Scott motioned for him to enter.

Once inside, Scott was leaning against the teacher's desk and both arms were crossed over his chest, looking back at Liam who was standing in front of him beside one of the seats. He didn't know if he should sit down or not. It looked like he was a kid getting in troubles with his father, by the way Scott was standing tall and Liam was about to sit in the seat to make himself smaller.

He decided not to sit, just too awkwardly stand beside one of the seats.

Scott finally spoke, a soft voice instead of the harsh tone that Liam was expecting, "I'm not mad. And I'm not gonna judge. I just... want you to tell the truth."

And so, Liam told him. He told him about his feelings for Theo, about how he got jealous when he found out that he was sleeping with Malia but that they weren't dating. At that specific part, Scott's eyes flashed for a moment. Only when he mentioned Malia. Huh. He told him about the night at the party, them dancing together, their kiss and what happened afterwards. Liam felt so awkward talking about his sex-life with his Alpha; it was like talking to your father about it! He tried to not blush as he told Scott about it and the morning after and how both of them have been kind of ignoring the other.

Scott stood there and listened patiently, not once interrupting his beta as he explained everything.

Once Liam was done, they stood there in complete silence.

"So... you like him." that was the first thing Scott said.

"Yeah,"

"And you had sex with him."

Goddamit, Liam blushed.

"Y-yeah,"

"...Why- why you felt like you couldn't tell me?"

"Because I was worried that you would get mad!"

"I'm not mad! I was... I was worried, okay?!" he runs a hand through his hair, "First Malia and then you? I thought that Theo was just using you-

"He's not like that."

"I know, but still... you're my beta, Liam. I worry about you, even for the smallest things. Which apparently this is not the case!" Liam rolls his eyes, "You had sex with Theo and he left you the morning after. He's lucky he's not here right now or I would break his arm in two pieces."

"Scott, it's fine-

"No, it's not. You might try and act like it wasn't nothing but I know you. If you really like Theo then it must've hurt like hell waking up alone in a bed after spending the night together."

Liam stayed still, hands turning into fists and then letting go, going flat against his sides. He felt a lump over his throat.

"It hurt like hell."

"I know."

"I cried."

"I know."

"I wanted to be angry at him but... I can't. I'm not angry at him because it's not his fault. It's mine for falling for him."

His Alpha's arms are around him in an instant, holding him soft and strong at the same time, tenderly caressing his hair and slowly swaying from one side to the other in a rocking way. Liam allowed himself to close his eyes and let his Alpha comfort him. He really needed it right now.

 

* * *

 

Liam arrived home after lacrosse practice a little early because Coach apparently thought they were 'too lazy' to even try it. It was his way to tell them that they all were tired -including himself- and that they should go home and rest.

Liam felt good after talking with Scott; he really needed that. His wolf was calmed after being surrounded by his Alpha's scent.

He arrived home and could hear two heartbeats coming from upstairs: his mom and Theo. Theo seemed to be sleeping and his mom was watching a movie in her bedroom. Liam went upstairs and after making sure his mom knew he was already there, he went to his room and put his lacrosse bag on the floor. He was about to change to take a shower and then rest a little in his nest when he noticed the clean pile of clothes on his bed. Sure, he knew his mom did laundry while he was gone and she put it in his bed so he could put it in its place but that's not what caught his attention.

It was the shirt he had worn at the party. The one that smelled like Theo and the one he had in his nest and now it was clean! He quickly grabbed it and brought it to his nose and inhaled deep. The only thing that he could smell was the soft laundry detergent his mom used. He whined. Underneath the other shirts were his jeans and he picked them up too but they also smelled as detergent.

 _No, no, no, no, no!_ This was not possible! His-his clothes!! They were clean!! They no longer smelled like Theo and him.

He dared to look at the corner of his room and saw that his 'nest' was no longer there.

_No, no, no, no!_

His heart was about to break out of his chest and crawl all over the floor until it could lie down on the corner and cry.

Why did his mom do this?! Why?! Why?!

It wasn't fair get angry at his mom. She didn't know how much it meant for Liam.

It was all his fault. His fault for falling for Theo. For feeling this way over some clothes, for fuck's sake!

Liam could feel his claws coming out but he closed his eyes and tried to focus. He saw red and he wanted nothing more than to break, and hurt and kick and scream but he realized his anger was misdirected. No, it wasn't his mom's fault. She didn't know. It wasn't his fault either... No.

It was Theo's fault. He wanted to hurt Theo because it was his fault for making Liam fall for him! For making him go after someone who would never want anything more than friendship! Someone who left him alone in bed after they slept together and didn't even have the balls to do something about it!

But unfortunately he couldn't hurt Theo. No. He couldn't. But he could hurt something he loved.

An idea came to his mind and quickly he grabbed his lacrosse stick and made his way downstairs, determination written over his face.

He marched towards the front door and opened it, walking towards where Theo parked his precious truck, one of the few things he really loved and Liam saw red. He saw red, his chest was burning so he let the stick do the talking. Unfortunately he's always been more of a _'do it then think'_ kind of guy.

He only struck it once but it was enough for the windshield to break, a nasty hit right in the middle. His anger and werewolf strength weren't a good combination sometimes. He was breathing heavily, his hands gripping tight the lacrosse stick but it didn't make him feel better. He thought that all the anger and pain would magically disappear but it didn't. He still felt void.

His hair was falling over his face when he heard the front door smash open and next Theo was running towards his direction. The chimera looked extremely shocked as he looked between his truck -or his broken windshield- and Liam, who did nothing to move.

"I can't believe it!" Theo yelled as he got closer.

Liam still couldn't move. His heart was aching and he wanted to puke but also he wanted to cry. He wanted to fall to his knees as Theo stared at him.

"You busted my window!"

Liam managed to come out of his trance, blinking slowly and swallowing the knot over his throat before tearfully answering

"Well, you busted my heart."

Those words he meant them. They hurt him and he needed Theo to know just how much. The broken windshield couldn't compare a bit to the pain Liam was suffering right now.

Theo was frowning in confusing, looking right back at him as anger seemed to leave his body. Liam knows he's no longer angry because he's confused about Liam's words.

In that moment, before either could do something, Jenna came outside, having heard the commotion and wanting to know what happened. Her eyes widened as she took in the scene: Theo's windshield broken, Liam standing in front of it while still holding his lacrosse stick and looking disheveled.

Crap, they were in so much troubles.

 

* * *

 

His mom ended up grounding him. Big surprise. She dragged Liam back to the house and wasn't looking any happy. She grounded him. She also told Liam that he would have to help pay Theo's windshield and the beta didn't even tried to find an excuse to not do it. For a moment, her factions relaxed when she saw Liam looking down and sad and she wanted to ask what was wrong but Theo was still outside and he could hear them. And Jenna was sure it had something to do with Theo, so she didn't ask Liam. She would later.

Since Theo couldn't drive to school like that, his mom offered to take him. Liam asked Mason and his best friend didn't even questioned why. He was a good friend and Liam was thankful for it.

Two days later and his mom still hasn't talked to him. Not that she didn't want or cared, but Liam tried to avoid the conversation for as long as he could. Also, Theo was in the house whenever he and his mom were, and Liam didn't want to risk the chimera hearing him say to his mom how he felt about certain chimera. The pack knew what happened, obviously, but they never spoke aloud about it. And although Scott seemed to be disappointed on Liam, he still sent daggers at Theo's direction because he knew how Liam had felt and what lead him to do what he do.

Today at school, Scott and Malia had to leave early because of a supernatural emergency. Liam could notice the way Malia's face illuminated when Scott asked her to come with him. Huh, that's new. Since he was grounded, Liam had to go back home right after school and Mason drove him there before leaving to have a date with Corey. Once at his house, he remembered Theo's truck and felt bad because the chimera needed a ride. His mom couldn't always drive him.

An idea came to his mind and he grabbed his phone while sitting cross legged on the bed, he texted Brett.

**_'You have to pick up Theo from school'._ **

Okay, he sounded bossy, but he knew that the tall werewolf was his only option. Mason was at a date with Corey. Scott and Malia were on a 'emergency'. Nolan's car was also at the shop. So Brett was the only person with a car that would be willing to listen to Liam.

His phone vibrated on his hand and he checked the text Brett wrote:

_'Okay, and why is that?'_

**_'Because I'm asking you.'_ **

_'You lack social skills, Dunbar. No wonder Theo doesn't want to date your ass.'_

Liam rolled his eyes. He wasn't in the mood right now. He typed again:

**_'You have to pick up Theo from school or I won't give you Nolan's phone number'._ **

Liam smirked when no longer than ten seconds Brett answered:

_'Dick move. Fine, but you better do it!'_

Liam smiled and fell backwards on his bed.

 

* * *

 

Liam doesn't know when he fell asleep but he woke up the same way he fell asleep: on his back with his legs propped up, one arm hanging off the bed and his head turned in a strange way. He slowly sat up, cracking his neck and massaging his arm as he got up from the bed and went outside, standing on the hall. His mom wasn't home and there still was light out. Good, he could go to sleep before Theo arrived. Speaking of Theo, the asshole didn't answer any of his calls! He didn't arrive after Brett went to pick him up and he got worried, so he called at the chimera's phone but he didn't answered. Who does that?!

Liam went back to his room and was about to lie on his bed when he heard something over his window. Almost as if something small collided against it. Frowning, he approached his window after the third hit and opened it, leaning out to see what was trying to have his attention.

Theo.

Theo _motherfucking_ Raeken was standing on the lawn right in front of where his window faced. Liam relaxed for a moment but then he remembered that he didn't know anything about the chimera for the whole noon.

"What the hell, Theo? Where were you? You weren't answering your phone! I thought something bad happened to you!"

"You were worried about me?" Theo asked with a smirk.

Liam blushed. "N-no. Of course I wasn't! No way. Nu-uh." Of course I was worried, you idiot!

"Okay, baby wolf, calm down. I think you're gonna have a heart attack."

Oh, how much Liam loved it when Theo called him 'baby wolf'.

"What are you doing here, Theo?"

"I live here."

"I mean outside my window."

"It's a nice window."

Liam just stared at him with a blank face, getting tired of this. "I'm gonna close the window now."

_"No!"_

Wow. Liam was quick to stop, also as quick Theo had been when he yelled. He almost sounded desperate.

"I mean... Sorry. You know, for this and for... that." he said pointing at his window, trying to make Liam understand that he mean Liam getting grounded.

Liam frowns, "You do know it was my lacrosse stick against your truck, right? As in, your truck is the one at the workshop right now."

"I know."

"Then why are you apologizing-

"Go out with me!"

Liam stopped mid-sentence, mouth staying ajar and not blinking but still staring down at the chimera. His heart stopped. His fucking brain stopped.

Theo seemed to panic for a moment, not that Liam noticed.

"I mean, do you wanna go out and eat something? Well, not eat because I just ate but you know, just get out of the house for a while?" Liam was still on shock. "You don't have to say 'yes'."

Liam closed his mouth, lips pressing tight against each other as he considered it. He so wanted to say yes, his wolf was screaming at him to jump into the chimera's arms but his pride wasn't allowing him.

"Even if I were to say yes, I can't. I'm not allowed to go out."

Theo hummed, " _Technically_ , your mom said that you weren't allowed to put a foot outside."

Liam frowns for a moment, not really getting what Theo was trying to say. What is he implying? He thought about it before his eyes opened wide as realization hit him. He can't be serious.

"Are you serious?"

Theo grins. Oh god, he was serious.

Liam chuckles, biting his lips and turning his head to the side. Oh god, he felt like a school girl right now! It was so hard not to smile right now, but he had to think. _Quick, Liam! Think!_ Not every day the guy you like wants you to escape with him while you're supposedly grounded.

Liam turns back to look at the front and with both hands he shuts the window. He runs out of his room and towards the stairs as fast as he can without tripping on the steps and aims at the door. He almost tears the door away as he opens it but it would have been worth it, because there was Theo, standing on the other side looking out of breath. He must've run towards here like he did.

His wolf was so fucking happy.

The two stare at each other, both being perfectly able to hear the other's heart beating fast and the faint scent of uncertainty in the air. After a minute of staring at the other in silence they both look down at the line of the threshold.

Liam watches as Theo takes a step forward before bending down a little to take a hold of Liam's legs and one second later, he's picking Liam up bridal-style. Liam allows his arms to go around the chimera's neck and his fingers play with the hair behind Theo's neck. God, his body was burning. He couldn't keep his eyes away from Theo and the same goes for the chimera. He feels safe in the chimera's arms and never wants to be put down.

After what seems to be hours, Theo finally closed the door and still carrying Liam, he walks them to Brett's car. Liam was too lovestruck that he didn't ask why Theo had Brett's car.

 

* * *

 

They went to a freaking drive-thru and Liam couldn't be happier. Since Theo couldn't carry him everywhere they go, they decided to stay in the car. Liam wondered if this was a date. Sure it was a date... right? I mean, Theo asked him to go out with him... but Mason has done the same and it was definitely not a date. He drove them to somewhere where they could get food... But so did Mason and Corey. Theo didn't say it was a date, but not because of that it couldn't be a date, right? Liam so wanted this to be a date.

While eating, Liam started talking to Theo about a documental he watched only to distract himself from his own thoughts. He rambled on and on about the fall of the Western Roman Empire when he realized that perhaps Theo wasn't interested in hearing that. Who talks about documentals while on a date?

Liam stopped talking, looking a little down, "Sorry, am I boring you?"

"No, sorry, I was just thinking about something. Keep going."

Liam shook his head, looking down at his lap, "It's fine, I'm just talking about the fall of the Western Roman Empire documental I watched after my mom left."

"I want to hear more. Was it like an hour-long special or maybe like a mini-series?"

Liam found himself smiling. He loved it when Theo allowed him to run his mouth about History facts and that the chimera was actually listening. So, Liam continued talking about how Alexander Demandt enumerated 210 different theories on why Rome fell and stuff like that and Theo didn't took his eyes off him. It was really comforting knowing he was really being listened; his wolf was happy.

 ** _'He listens to us! He's interested in what we can bring up!'_** his wolf yipped in happiness.

After a while, Liam decided to change the subject and started talking about movies and Theo joined in. They shared the movies they liked and rated the worst movies they've seen, etc. The sun went down and the moon was up before they noticed it. They didn't realized they've been talking for hours but it's not like they cared. But they were aware that they had to go back before Liam's mom.

 

* * *

 

They drove back home. He saw Theo texting someone before rolling his eyes and putting his phone away. The chimera came out of the car and went around the car until he was at the passenger's side; he opened the door for Liam and then carried him once more. Liam stopped him before he could go to the house since he still didn't want to enter his house. Theo understood and carried him until he was sitting on top of the car's hood. Liam would never get tired of the feeling of being in Theo's arms. Theo leaned against the hood, standing beside Liam.

"This was nice." Liam said as they looked up at the sky. He wanted to always be able to watch the stars with Theo.

"Yeah."

"We should do it again."

"What? Use Brett's car whenever we want, eat in it, and totally own it because we don't have a mean of transportation at the moment?"

"Yeah."

Theo grinned, "I'll bring the coke."

Liam found himself laughing before looking at the ground. He didn't notice that Theo was admiring him but then the front door of the house opened and Jenna Geyer stepped out. Shit. The two teenagers froze at seeing her.

Jenna walked until she was standing in front of them, arms crossed over her chest and how could a woman that shared his same height could be more terrifying than a Berserker right now?

Liam panicked, and everyone knows that he really doesn't think through when he panics. He's sure that Theo was probably cooking some excuse to tell her but Liam jump in first,

"My feet didn't touch the ground, so technically I didn't step outside."

Okay, this is why he's not allowed to talk. Ever. He can hear Theo silently groan beside him  Jenna raises an unimpressed eyebrow at them, and he knows they're so dead. So _so_ dead. He's gonna spend the next year in a phoneless, dateless, Amish existence.

"Well, it's late and it's getting cold. We should go inside."

Both Theo and Liam blinked in confusion at the woman. What? She glanced at the car behind them before looking up at them. She offered a smile as she turned around and walked back to the house.

Theo and Liam shared a look and Liam knew better than to test his mom's kindness, so the two of them walked back to the house. They entered it and closed the door behind, but before they could go upstairs, Jenna's voice stopped them. She was over the kitchen, probably where she had been before they arrived.

"How did you managed to get out of the house if you feet didn't touch the ground?" she asked, standing behind the kitchen counter with a mug of coffee secured on her hands.

"Theo carried me."

Jenna looked up from her coffee and at Theo, "You carried him out of the house?"

"Uh, yes?"

His mom looked between the two of them for a minute in silence before a smile appeared on her face. Oh no. There's the glint in her eyes. Liam is so gonna get a talk about it, whether he likes it or not.

Jenna nodded, allowing them to go back to their rooms.

The two supernaturals went upstairs and each going to their room. Liam stopped in front of his door and saw that Theo did the same, neither opening their door. They stared at each other without saying anything.

Liam could feel the desire to just walk towards the chimera and ask him to take him again. His wolf was craving for that. But he had to control himself.

So, instead of running towards Theo and ask him to do something about the way he was feeling, he simply smiled at him,

"Goodnight."

Theo nodded somehow stiff, "Goodnight."

Liam opened the door to his room and entered, closing the door behind. Instead of moving towards his bed, Liam couldn't feel his legs anymore and found himself sliding down the floor with his back against the door, one leg propped up. He lets out a deep sigh before a smile appears on his lips. He doesn't care if he looks like a dork right now; he's so happy.

 

* * *

 

Next morning, for some reason, Liam didn't mind he woke up early on a Saturday. His blue eyes opened and he stared at the ceiling of his room before bringing a hand to his chest, just above his heart. He felt... happy. At ease. And a smile started creeping up on his face. After last night he knew what he had to do. It was something crazy, something bold, something that only Malia would do, but he knew he had to.

He sat up on his bed, stretching his muscles and cracking his neck before getting up from the bed, his feet touching the cold floor and making a shiver go down his spine. He could hear the blender all the way down the kitchen and knew that his mom was probably making him his milkshake. He heard Theo's voice as he spoke to his mom, apparently having being awakened by the blender. Oops.

He got closer to the door and heard as his mom and Theo chatted, and when he heard his mom saying she would go out for some errands, he knew now was his chance.

Liam quickly took off all of his clothes with his heart beating like crazy, and stood naked in the middle of his room. He took a deep breath and grabbed the sheets from his bed and wrapped them around his body. What he was doing was craziness but he needed to be sure. He slowly got out of his room as he heard the front door closing, indicating that his mom was gone. The sound of the car engine gave him the strength to fully come out of his room and stand at the top of the stairs, clutching the bed sheets tighter as he heard Theo having breakfast downstairs.

Oh god, was he really doing this? His heart wanted to jump out and hide. God, God, God.

"Mom?" he called out.

 _"She had to leave early. But she left a milkshake for you over the kitchen."_ Theo's voice came from over the kitchen. Okay, so it was only Theo downstairs. You can do it, Liam.

Taking a deep breath, Liam went downstairs. He could feel his legs tremble as he made his way downstairs but he kept his heart as steady as he could as he reached the bottom of the stairs and entered the kitchen, not sparing a glance at the chimera sitting over the counter and buttering his toast.

Theo turned his attention at him and in that moment his heart started beating like crazy as he watches Liam parade in the kitchen with only the soft teal colored bed sheet covering his nakedness. Theo dropped the butter knife as he stared at the beta and Liam tried to hide the smile appearing over his face.

Liam was impressed that he managed to keep his heart in control while Theo's was about to jump out of his chest. The beta continued his way around the counter until he was standing opposite to Theo and in front of the milkshake. He picked up the glass,

"I hope it's the banana one." he took a sip from the shake and nodded to himself, "Yep, banana."

And then he brought the glass to his lips and in a teasing way he licked the edge of the glass, knowing exactly what kind of reaction the chimera would have. He drank the milkshake, acting as if he wasn't noticing how Theo was watching him as he swallowed his shake. God, it was both a turn on to be seen but he couldn't let Theo know that. Not yet.

Liam finished the milkshake and put the glass down, licking his lips to lick away any trace of the milkshake, and staring right into Theo's eyes. It was almost like a challenge, before turning around and exiting the kitchen.

_'Okay, you can do this.'_

As he was about to step into the stairs, he dropped the bed sheets, allowing them to pool at the bottom of the stairs and continued going up all naked. He felt shivers going over his body but he continued until he arrived at his room. He knew Theo would follow. If what they shared last night was real, the chimera will follow him and come into his room.

He grabbed his darker teal comforter off his bed and wrapped it around his frame and stood there, waiting.

He didn't had to wait for too long because he could feel it. He could feel the predatory aura coming from outside his room before the door was slowly opened and someone stepped inside. Liam could feel Theo watching him as he stood beside his bed and covered in the comforter and only in the comforter, his back facing Theo. He was sure Theo could hear how fast his heart was beating.

Liam heard as Theo took a step closer until he was standing behind him and he could feel the warmth of his body and they weren't even touching. It was so arousing and they weren't even touching! Liam's breathing was slow since he was waiting for Theo to do something.

And Theo did.

Theo reached around Liam and with a firm yet gentle hand he slowly reach for the hand Liam was using to hold the comforter so it wouldn't fall. As soon as his hand touched Liam's, the beta opened his eyes. He was still with his back at Theo, so the other couldn't see his reactions. Theo's hand was on top of Liam's and soon their fingers intertwined; slowly and almost torturously Theo lowered the hand away from his chest, making Liam let go of the comforter and allowing it to slowly slip through his fingers until it finally fell from Liam's shape and soon was pooling around Liam's ankles on the floor.

It was like all the air in the room had been sucked out.

Liam was standing naked in front of Theo, his back at the chimera and their hands intertwined; he felt shivers going down his body and he's sure Theo felt them too. Liam could feel Theo's body trembling behind him and a deep breath escaped the chimera's lips. After hearing that, Liam decided that he couldn't hold it in any longer and turned around so they were facing each other.

They just stood there, staring into each other's eyes as they held hands, Theo's thumb caressing the soft skin of the beta's hand. Liam wanted Theo do to something. Anything!

He was glad that Theo seemed to put his thoughts in order because soon the chimera was leaning down, and Liam, slightly tilting his head up, met him halfway. Their lips met and all the air was stuffed into the room once again. Theo kissed him as if his life depended on it. Liam had to let go of his hand to be able to hold onto Theo's hair, his fingers tangling on the soft strands as he pulled the chimera deeper into the kiss. Theo's hands moved to his hips and since he wasn't wearing anything, the skin to skin contact was glorious.

Their tongues were moving in rhythm, tracing the inside of their mouths and their taste. Liam never wanted the kiss to stop. He was sure Theo was enjoying the sweetness of the banana milkshake in his lips and he was glad to share it with him and only him. They started moving backwards towards the bed and Theo felt Liam's lips briefly separating from his as the beta lowered himself over the bed so he followed, chasing those lips that drove him crazy.

Theo lied on top of Liam over the bed, the beta's legs at each side of his body as they kissed. Liam felt Theo's cock against his through his sleeping pants. And Liam wasn't wearing anything, so it was easier to feel it. He missed feeling the chimera on top of him like this.

Theo bucked his hips forward and Liam separated their lips only to gasp at the sensation, eyes closing and brows furrowing. The beta then tugged at Theo's bottom lip with his teeth and brought Theo back to kiss him again. He needed more. Theo growled in the kiss and Liam's wolf was happy for the growl. A hand was caressing Liam's thighs as the beta's hands cupped Theo's face so he was close to him. He never wanted this man away from him. They started rutting against each other, almost testing the waters as gasps and moans fell from their lips. They kissed again.

Liam felt something vibrate and then Theo bucked his hips forward before retrieving Liam's phone from the bed. As Liam recovered his breath, Theo checked the incoming text.

The chimera groaned in annoyance, so Liam looked at him with questioning eyes, wanting to know what happened.

"Supernatural emergency." is all Theo said.

Oh.

Liam nods understanding, his hands still cupping the chimera's face, "Go."

Sorrowly -obviously not wanting to do it- and with a low growl, Theo got up from on top of him and walked towards the window. Liam propped himself on his elbows as he watched Theo make his way to the window, clearly still hard.

Theo turned around and Liam is sure he heard him whine before leaving through the window.

The beta smiled and fell backwards on the bed, still completely naked and turned on. One hand moved to lie on his belly as he stared at the ceiling. He knows Theo will come back and they'll finish what they started. So he wills himself not to touch himself. He wanted Theo to do the honors.

 

* * *

 

Liam had fallen asleep while waiting for Theo. It's not his fault, but he did woke up early on a Saturday and his eyelids suddenly became heavier at each passing second and before he knew it, he grabbed the comforter back up and covered himself with it.

As he slept he faintly registered the weight of someone behind him and then felt an arm going around him and a familiar scent filling his senses. His wolf tells him to get closer to the chimera, so Liam does so. He curls back into Theo's chest while asleep.

 

* * *

 

When Liam woke up, it was to Theo sleeping behind him, his arm still holding him close. He smiled and softly kissed the chimera's temple, being careful not to wake him up. Although we wanted nothing more than to stay in bed with the love of his life, he thought about something that kind of had been bothering him and decided that now was the perfect time to do it. He uncurled himself from Theo's grip and slid away from the bed, and wondered if he should wear the pajamas that he discarded but an idea came to his mind.

He left his room and walked towards Theo's room, pushing the door open and going straight to his closet. He picked one of Theo's hoodies that smelled like him and his wolf yipped.

**_'Yes, this one will do.'_ **

Liam slipped it on and then searched for some black boxers. He was swimming in Theo's scent and his wolf was screaming 'mate' as he inhaled the chimera's scent. His wolf was also telling him to go back to his room and to let the chimera take him since they had been interrupted.

Liam shook his head. He had a mission right now; the sex could wait.

He went to where Theo kept his laptop and logged in, instantly going to the 'Oldies' playlist.

He pushed 'play and sat there on the desk chair to listen to all the songs. He knew how much Theo loved these songs, so he wanted to be able to love them because they were important to Theo. Besides, the chimera had good taste.

Malia was the only other person to share Theo's love for oldies music and Liam tried not to feel jealous about it. Besides, he thinks that Scott might have feelings for the werecoyote and Malia? Well, Malia always looks happy to be near Scott. So right now he doesn't feel threatened.

Liam doesn't know how much he stayed there, song after song, and they all made him feel something. Wow, the power of music.

 **'Linger'** by The Cranberries was softly playing and Liam remembered hearing this song as his parents danced in one of their dates that had been at home. His step-dad had danced with his mom as Liam watched and he remembers that he wanted something like that. He wanted someone to love him and to take him out to dance slow songs, just the two of them.

As the song played Liam heard the door pushing away and turned his head in direction to where the sound had come from and smiled as he saw Theo standing there. Apparently the chimera had just woken up.

"What'cha doing?" the chimera asks as he rubs his face, his voice a little raspy. It turned Liam on.

"Going through your 'Oldies' playlist. You really have a long list, and I wanted to be familiarized. You know, since Malia probably already knows all the songs in here."

He tried not to sound jealous but he knows that Theo probably noticed. The chimera stops rubbing his face and stares at him in silence.

"Are you... are you jealous?"

Liam flushed. Crap, he knew. He brought his legs down from the chair, "No! What kind of stupid thought is that? Of course not!"

Theo grins, "Come on, baby wolf. I think that's adorable."

Liam pouted and turned his face to the other side in 'anger'. Stupid Theo for making him feel this way.

He heard Theo chuckle and then walking until he was standing in front of him and got on his haunches. He brought his hands to cup Liam's face and make him look at him,

"Really, Liam? After everything we've been through, you still don't trust me and my feelings?"

Liam bites his lips, looking down with a sad look. It's not fair. He's the one that got hurt in more than one occasion and he really doesn't want to end up hurt again.

"Okay, then I'll have to show it to you."

Liam frowns, looking up at the handsome chimera with confusion. Theo grins and let go of his face to stand up; he picks up his phone from his nightstand and runs out of his room. Liam panics for a second, really confused with what the chimera was planning to do. He pauses the song currently playing on Theo's laptop.

He gets up from the desk chair and runs out of the room, thinking that he totally screwed up when he hears music ([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PEENq0d6fWI)) coming from outside. **'Can't Take My Eyes Off You'** by Frankie Valli could be faintly heard playing and he was sure that was Theo but what was he doing?

Liam continued going down the stairs before his feet stop before he reaches the bottom of the stairs. The music continued as he stayed put. Liam was about to run to the door and exit his house but he remembered he was grounded and he really couldn't go against his mom. Damn it.

As the music continued, Liam ran back upstairs and to his room, where the music could be heard clearly. With his heart pumping, he got into his room, looking around before his eyes immediately fell over the window.

The beta walks towards the window and pulls it open, sneaking half his torso out to be able to see Theo standing on the lawn, just where his window faced, holding his phone up like if it were a boombox as the music played. Oh my god.

The chimera had a big smile over his face and, although a little confused, Liam leaned against the window as the chorus started playing:

 

_I love you, baby_

_And if it's quite alright, I need you, baby_

_To warm the lonely night, I love you, baby_

_Trust in me when I say_

 

Liam brought a hand to his mouth, not being able to contain the smile breaking over his face. No matter how much he tried it, the smile would not disappear. Was this dork serious? Theo just kept holding the phone up as the song played.

Liam bit his lips, shaking his head slightly as he looked back at the chimera with adoration. His heart was beating so fast right now he was surprised Scott hadn't heard it from all the way to his house. He couldn't take it anymore. Screw his grounding.

As Theo smiled like a dork at him, Liam rested his hands over the frame of the window, pushing himself up and on the window's edge. He saw as Theo's eyes widened after he seemed to realize what Liam was about to do. Liam didn't wait any second longer before jumping out his window and into the chimera's strong arms. They fell on the ground by the impact, Liam on top of him and the chimera groaning a little but Liam shushed the complains by pressing his lips against Theo's

 

_I love you, baby_

 

Theo's hands moved to his hips and that made Liam smile against the kiss.

Liam moved his lips against Theo's as he kissed the chimera with all he had, eyes closed and heart beating at its max. His hands found Theo's face and he cupped it as they kissed, neither of them moving away. Liam never wanted this to end.

As the music started going down, they slowly separated their lips, looking into each other's eyes. A smile appeared on both their faces and Liam knew Theo was about to go for another kiss when they noticed they weren't alone as they thought.

Still lying on the grass, Liam on top of him and his hands on the beta's hops, they turned their heads to the right to see Liam's mom looking at them a couple of meters away from there. There were groceries bags over her hands and the house keys hanging on her left hand.

Oh God.

Jenna raised an unimpressed eyebrow at them but Liam could see a smile on her face.

Theo and Liam stayed still, not really knowing how to get out of this situation without making it worse because they don't know how much she saw. How long she's been standing there? Liam knew his mother was somehow smiling, right? But also, Liam was currently only in boxers and wearing Theo's hoodie and on top of the chimera, whose hands were still holding his hips. That was a position no parent wanted to see their child ever.

Jenna was heaven sent apparently, because she smiled and simply said,

"Your step-dad serenaded me with 'My Girl' from The Temptations."

Liam couldn't help but to laugh at that while Theo just flushed. His mom was so great and he loved her so much.

His mom told them to come into the house and help her with the groceries before turning around and walking back towards the house.

After being left alone, Liam rested his forehead over the chimera's chest as he recovered his breath and Theo stared at the sky as he tried to make his face lose the red color. Liam moved a little so his chin was now resting over the chimera's sternum and he could see Theo's face. The chimera looked down to be able to see him as well and they smiled at each other. It was a nice moment, just the two of them.

After lying down there and just staring at each other, Liam finally got up from on top of Theo, smoothing the hoodie back down before holding his hand for the chimera to take. Theo allowed himself to be pulled up and winced a little after his back cracked. Liam winced. Damn, that must've been because of the fall.

Once they looked at each other, Theo grinned,

"Lead the way, baby wolf."

Liam took Theo's left hand and started pulling him towards the house. They were silently walking and before reaching the house, Theo stopped and since their hands were holding to the other, Liam stopped too. The blue eyed beta turned to face the chimera with confusion on his face.

Theo intertwined their fingers and brought their linked hands up to his lips. Liam's face turned red as the chimera placed a gentle and loving kiss on the back of Liam's hand. Did he want to kill him? Right here, in front of his house?

His wolf was whining and urging to be claimed again.

 _'Soon'_ Liam thought.

After that soft kiss, Theo kissed is pulse over his wrist and pulled them back to the house.

Liam couldn't stop the happy smile over his face and he didn't care if anyone saw him and thought of his as a dork. He was a dork. A very much in love dork.

They continue walking until they reach the front door and stood there, looking at the other. Liam knew Theo was kind of anxious about Jenna, but Liam wasn't. His mom seemed to be cool with them, so there was nothing to worry about.

But feeling the anxiety rolling off the chimera, Liam knew he needed reassurance so he stepped closer and gently kissed him. A soft and tender kiss that made the chimera understand that they were in this together and that he had nothing to worry about.

They separated although they wanted to keep kissing, but Liam smiled at him and Theo was able to breathe again. Still holding hands, they entered their home more happy than they could ever be because they had each other and that was enough for them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, wow, this was a monstrousity to write but I hope you liked it!!! Your comments make my day!


End file.
